The Pixie and The Empath
by Allicen
Summary: Rosalie and Alice are new students at Forks high. Edward, Bella, Jasper, and Emmett are the strange kids at their school that seem to share a secret, and the two are determined to figure it out; no matter the cost. CANNON OOC H
1. Table of Contents

**Table of Contents  
**  
**_1. Forks?  
2. Surprises, Surprises  
3. Jasper Whitlock  
4. Lonely Monday  
5. Accidents happen  
6. Friends?  
7. Shopping troubles  
8. My Savoir  
9. Unanswered questions  
10. Vampires?  
11. Rose  
12. Shopping spree  
13. Kisses in the rain  
14. Cloud nine  
15. The Cullens  
16. Baseball  
17. Michael  
18. Running  
19. San Francisco has it's perks  
20. Phone call troubles  
21. Decisions Decisions  
23. Being Strong  
24. After Math  
25. The Return of Maria  
26. Jasper's Past  
27. Learning about Bella & Emmett  
28. I love you?  
29. Prom night  
30. Epilogue_**


	2. Forks?

**_A/N: SO, SO Sorry! I accidentally deleted the first chapter to put up the table of contents! Bad Amanda! *Hits forhead* And I can't find the file I saved on the computer. So I have to try my best to re type it. It may be different. SO SORRY! ALSO, I HAD CHANGED A LOT. Charlie is their dad, and some facts from Twilight. OTHER then that, its 100% Original. On to the disclaimer!  
_****_Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, would I be here? No, I'd be too busy writing Mightnight Sun!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter one-  
Forks?_**

I threw my backpack into the house as I walked inside.

I placed my car keys in the front pouch of my backpack before I walked into the kitchen, smelling an aroma so strong and delicious, I couldn't help myself. There was a batch full of warm chocolate chip cookies on a dark blue plate on the island in the middle of the kitchen.

My mom was mixing up another batch; her jet black hair swaying in time with her hips as she mixed the wooden spoon around the plastic light blue bowl.

I decided to make my precence known to the world. "Hey, Momma." I said, a smiled finding its way to my lips.

She turned and smiled at me, her blue eyes brightening. "Alice!" She said, gathering me up into her soft arms in a hug.

"How was your day, sweetheart?" She asked, smoothing out my spikes. I giggled.

"Same as always. Where's Rose?" I asked, looking around the shinny kitchen for my older sister.

My mom's eyes darkend for a moment, then smiled tenderly. "Shopping." She said, kissing my forehead lightly.

"So...Watcha makin?" I asked, trying to distract her.

She turned to look at the bowl over her shoulder. "Cookies." She said, smiling again. "Now, scoot." She said, hitting my behind with a dish rag that was carelessly thrown over her shoulder as I walked away. I threw my head back and laughed.

I sat on the black leather couch, in my hand was an old summer picture of Rosalie and I. It was taken three summers ago at the beach in La Push, where our Dad, Charlie lived. I was currently trying to persue my mom to let Rose and I stay with Charlie for the rest of high school, she was currently thinking about it.

The picture showed the two of us, in Bikinis, with our ol' dad.

Rose was 5'7 with long, waist length golden hair and ocean blue eyes. She was pale, like me, even though we lived in the Valley of the Sun. She was annoying at some points, Bossy at others. We shared the same passion; Boys and Shopping. Rose was popular at our school, who had many friends and boy toys; While I had barely any friends and never had a boy friend.

I was 4'10 with Jet black hair cropped and spiked in different directions -like a halo someone once said- that framed my face. I had brown eyes; from dad. I was spunky and bubbly. I have A.D.H.D, so I'm mostly hyper all the time.

Our dad, Charlie Swan, was the protector of Forks, the Police cheif. Hell, his only car is the police crusier.

I sighed and placed the picture down just as I heard the faint jingle of Rose's set of keys and the _click, click, click, click_ of her High heels on the wooden floor.

"Hey Ali." She said, smiling at me as she dropped all fifteen shopping bags at her feet.

"Whats up?" She asked, ruffling my hair affectionately with her right hand. Her charm bracelt jingled on contact.

"Same." I said, folding my small legs under my petie body, my head resting on my fingertips as I laid my hands on the couch arm.

_We're driving slow through the snow  
On fifth avenue  
And right now radio is  
All that we can hear_

_Man we ain't talked since we left  
It's so overdue  
It's cold outside  
But between us  
It's worse in here_

Rose giggled as she pulled out her cell.

"Hello?" She asked, trwiling a lock of her golden hair. She giggled.

"Hey," She said seductively. It made me want to gag. After a while of their blabbing, Rose said something that made me really gag.

"Oh, really?" She giggled loudly. "You want to ruin my innocence? Wow, your a bad boy, a naughty boy, aren't you?"

I realized that enough was enough. I grabbed my backpack and hurried to my room, trying to get away from the evil phone call.

I walked up the stairs and into my room, throwing my backpack on my bed as I moved toward my computer.

I turned it on and typed in the password.

I clicked the internet explorer and clicked favorites.

I scrolled down the massive pile of sites for disinger clothing and clicked _Gucci_; one of my all time favorite sites to do my online shopping.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Alice?" My mom asked, shaking my shoulder. "Honey? Family meeting down stairs. I have something important to tell you girls." She beamed. I nodded and wiped my eyes.

When did I fall asleep? I looked over at my hello kitty alarm clock and gasped. 7:49 p.m. Wow. I sleeped the day away!

I turned off my computer and sat up, rubbing my eyes quickly to erase all traces of sleep.

I walked down the stairs to see Rosalie and my mom, seated in the living room. Rose looked bored, while Mom was beaming with exictment.

"Girls," She started as I sat down, "I have some very important news.

"Remember when I applied for that job in Africa?" We nodded. "Well, they hired me! I'm going to be traveling all though Africa for a year helping the villages where they can't affored medical treatment."

"Wait." Rose said, holding up her hand. "Does this mean what I think it means?"

A smile started to form on my face.

My mom smiled wider. "I'm going to let you girls stay with Charlie while I'm gone."

* * *

**_End! I told you I changed a lot! I figured that since I ruined the first chapter, I may as well change it! R&R if you want! I'm sorry about the "A.D.D" Thing. I have a brother who is "A.D.D" and he is hyper too, so I wasn't completely sure to add the "H" _**

**_Jasper's Pixie  
Amanda  
xxxxxx_**


	3. Surprises, Surprises

_A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Again, I'm VERY, VERY sorry about rewriting. I got really, really stuck. Oh! And I changed Bella's power! Instead of her being a shield, she can *Whispers so low you can't hear* Anyways, Thanks to HarryPotterandTwilightgirl257, Ali92, and aliceandra for letting me use them in the next chapter! You Guys Rock! I wish I could give you all a Great big hug and a trip to Mexico!..Too bad I'm too young though... *Pouts* anyways, back to the disclaimer! (that I hate with a fiery passion) Also, HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAKAYLA! She turned twelve on March 17. HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY. Also, sorry I haven't been updating. I've just have a really messed up life._

_Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing in the chapter, BUT Kayla. She's an RP human verison. All the other unknown people belong to the wonderful people that let me use them! You guys rock!_

* * *

_**Chapter two-  
Surprises Surprises**_

_Mary Alice_

The days flew by. Mom let us out of school so we could pack. Before we knew it, we were on a flight from sunny Miami to Rainy Port Angeles.

When the plane did land, however, it was already pouring buckets. It was too hard to see though the plane windows; so I already knew how this year was going to be. Miserable with a slimmer of depression. I knew that Rosalie and I were excited to see our father, Charlie, but we weren't of the town.

Rose and I loved beaches, and sunny places. While, Forks was beachless and rained at least 364 days a year. The town of Forks felt like a cage to my mom, and the reason she left with Rose and I when were both were barely a year old. My mom hated Forks, and the hate, passed down to us.

When we came off the plane, Charlie was there, leaning against one of the benches, his arms crossed over his chest.

He smiled and gathered us into a tight, awkward hug. "Hey, Girls." His voice was different, deeper, I noticed. "How's your mom?"

"Mom's good." We said in usion, and giggled softly at the end. He chuckled and shook his head, wrapping his arms around our shoulders as we walked toward the bagage claim.

Both of our suit cases claimed all the space in the trunk and most of the back seat. I was the unlucky one, sitting the in back seat of the cruiser, divided between my sister and farther by a plastic divider. Rose's expression was wickedly amused as she looked at me from the review mirror.

I glared and stuck my tounge out.

"So..Girls," Charlie started. Rose and I both turned to look at him. "Most of your clothing and both of your cars were sent down here yesterday." He said, making both of us relax our stiff backs. We were both stressed about going to school tomorrow driven by our dad in his cruiser.

"I see both of you haven't given up on your obsession, yet." He chuckled, his brown eyes lighting up for a moment.

"Nope!" I giggled, kicking up my tiny feet with a smile.

Rose just smiled. "Not a chance."

The rest of the hour ride was spent with me looking out the window at the vast amount of trees and ferns. Everything was covered in green, thanks to the rain.

* * *

Charlie pulled up into the familiar small story house that he bought with my mom in their early marriage days. Everything looked un touched. The walls were the same off-white, the shutters the same deep blue. The wide mass of grass on the front yard.

Charlie led us into the house, placing the large cases on the hall way.

Everything looked the same as it did all those summers ago.

Rosalie's and My school pictures leading the walls; The picture of Charlie and my mom at their wedding in Seattle; then to the two baby pictures taken at the hospital after Rosalie and I were born.

Charlie left us. He wanted to go down to the station do see if there was any crack in the case in Port Angeles.

When we both were alone, I let a few tears escape. I sniffled a few times, but carried my things up stairs into the room I had since I was born, the closest one to the only bathroom in the house.

My room was the same; light pink -like the same shade as roses- with white trimming on the walls, dark wooden floors. The curtains were a light blue, the same that have been on the window my whole life.

I placed my suitcases on the small twin bed and started to unpack everything. The computer went on the small desk, the shoes in the closet, my clothes, split between the two wooden dressers and the closet. I made my bed with the lime green sheets. I made sure the pillows she fluffy before I collapsed on my bed, letting the sobs escape. I let the tears flow easily, shaking my shoulders with each sob. I covered my face with the pillow, trying to muffle out the sobs.

When my eyes were dried out, I sniffled and placed the pillow back in it's place. I rubbed my eyes and moved toward the bathroom. I could hear Rosalie's strero blast Strip Tease as she unpacked her clothes. I sighed and shook my head before I closed and locked the door.

I turned on the water and let it run a moment, letting it get hot. I took off my skirt, leggings, shirt, and undergarments before I stepped into the hot shower.

I wipped the water with my face and let my hair get damp. I stretched for the watermelon shampoo and scrubbed it into my hair, letting it get bubbly before I washed it out and followed with the conditioner.

I washed my body with a bar of soap and just closed my eyes, soaking as much hot water as I could before it would start to run cold.

I turned off the water and wrapped my small body tightly in a fluffy white towel. After I brushed though my hair and changed into my sweats, I was in bed and out before a second passed.

* * *

_The Next Day  
Third Person_

A small lump groaned groggily as the beeping of an alarm clock blasted near her ear. She cursed and slammed a tiny hand on the snooze bar, making the clock freeze suddenly.

"Damn, clock." She muttered, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand. She groaned louder as she realized the time and date.

"Crap!" She groaned, her uneven black hair spilling over her forehead as she swore. "Why does it have to be today?" She said, sighing as she removed the warm blankets from her body.

Alice changed quickly into a pair of dark washed jeans with holes in the knees, a pink layered shirt, and her UGG boots. She quickly brushed though her hair and teeth before she grabbed her backpack and hopped down the stairs.

_Mary Alice_

Dad was already gone, left to go fishing with Billy Black; an old friend of his that lives down in the tiny reservation of La Push.

Rosalie was all set. Showered, teeth brushed, dressed down in a tight long sleeved shirt that brought out her curves, jeans that hugged her curves, and her Gucci heels.

She smiled timidly when I came down. She fixed her ruby red lipstick then reached for her keys.

"We're driving my car." She said, walking out the door leaving me to follow. I sighed softly and followed my sister out the door and to her cherry red BMW M3.

* * *

_Forks High_

Rosalie pulled into the school and parked in the closet spot. The only other shinny car was a silver Volvo. It stood out a whole lot. Rosalie parked next to a old blue van and we got out.

The school looked nothing like a school; it reminded me of a mansion; all the same color bricks, all the green.

Rosalie pulled me toward the front office.

It was fairly large, with three long oak desks with computers, faxers, phones, and files stacked at least three inches high. A small pettie woman with long fake blond hair was managing one of the computers.

She looked up and smiled warmly when we came in.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

I was about to answer, but a soft, musical voice cut me off.

"Mrs. Woods?"

We all turned to see a small girl in the doorway; in her small hands at least fifteen large folders.

She was pretty, no prettywould be an understatement. She was gorgeous. Like you see on the covers of Vogue or Cosmo.

She was around 4'12 with long, wavy brown hair that waved gently to her small, curvy waist. Gentle, golden eyes were placed in a face so perfect and white, it looked almost like porcelain in the light. Everything was perfect and angular, her cheeks, her nose, to her full pink lips.

She was dressed in a black Evanecence band-tee and dark jeans. On her feet were original black converse.

Mrs. Woods smiled. "Isabella." She said.

"Bella." The girl replied with a smile. She turned to us. "Bella Whitlock." She walked over to Mrs. Woods and handed her the folders. "All of them are complete."

Mrs. Wood raised an eyebrow. "All of them?" Bella nodded.

"Can you hold on for a second, Isabella?" Mrs. Woods asked. Bella looked over at us and smiled warmly, then turned back to her.

"Sorry, Edward's waiting for me. I just needed to drop these off. Nice meeting you." She said to us before she walked - No, more liked danced - out of the office.

Mrs. Woods shook her head with a tiny smile. "Such a nice girl. Shy, very shy, but sweet." She turned to us. "Sorry about that. How can I help you?" She asked.

Rosalie walked up. "I'm Rosalie Hale, and my little sister, Mary Alice Hale. We're the new students."

Mrs. Woods nodded and typed on her computer. "Grade levels?"

"Senior and Junior." I replied.

She typed again, then handed us three papers, one pink, one green, and one yellow, and a plastic card.

"Your classes," Yellow. "Your Student I.D," Plastic card. "Map of the School," Green. "And have your teachers sign this slip and bring it back at the end of that day." Pink.

We thanked her and walked out.

Students were laughing and talking all around. Some stopped and stared at the 'New Meat' as we walked by them.

Rose turned to me, her hands on my shoulders. "You sure you'll be okay?" She asked, concern leaking. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Yes, Mom. I'll be perfectly fine. I'll see you at lunch." I turned and walked away.

* * *

_****_

End of Chapter two. I'm sorry for the long waits for everything. My lives just so freakin messed up. Please no flames. I changed Bella's height XD srry for the confusion.

Jasper's Pixie  
Amanda  
xxxxxxxxx


	4. Jasper Whitlock

_**A/N: Thank you to all the wonderful reviews. Again, I want to thank the three people that let me add them into this chapter. You know who you are. ^^ Also, I had a few confusions.**_

_**1). I Know Bella is 5'4. I changed her height. Her height is the same as the normal version of Decode.  
2). Your right. When I went back to re-read chapter two, I put Charlie's eye color Blue, when in the First, His eyes were brown.  
3). My mom would also like to thank all the people that wished her good luck! Maybe now, she'll let me update more often! lol  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Twilight; I know, I'm shocked too.**_

* * *

**_Chapter Three-  
Jasper Whitlock_**

The day flew by. I had met five different people today.

Alexandra, a girl with long brown hair and big brown eyes. We shared History together. She was nice...A little optimistic, but nice.

Next, Came Hannah. She was small, but taller then I, with long blond hair and crystal blue eyes. We shared Gym together. Hannah was shy, but was really kind.

After Hannah, came Christy. Chris had silky black hair and dark brown eyes. We shared French together. Chris was tall, around 5 feet.

Then, Came Jessica and Mike. Jessica was taller then I, with wild red hair and brown eyes. She was talkative. We shared Government & French.

Mike was a cute, baby faced boy with short pale blond hair and blue eyes. He was over helpful. We had Gym & Chemistry together.

It was lunch. Chris, Jessica, and I just walked into the lunchroom. While they both babbled, I quietly grabbed my lunch and they steered me toward the lunch table.

Rose was there, talking with Lauren, a slut with fake blond hair and an annoying nasally voice. Her eyes weren't any better either. They were fishy, and really pale grey.

It was then, sitting in the lunch room, talking with people that I bearly knew, that I saw _them._

They were sitting alone, at the farthest table. There was four of them. One Girl, Bella, I recognized, and three guys around her.

One was tall, around 6 foot 5 with messy, Bronze colored hair; like a penny. He had his arm thrown behind Bella's chair. Clearly, they were dating. The guy's lip moved, like he was smiling at some good joke.

The next was clearly not my type. He was large, big boned, with crazy muscles. His curly brown hair spilled over his forehead slightly. He was tall, around 6'7. He looked like Rosalie's type. He had a grimace as he poked the food in front of them.

The last, was the once that spiked my intreast the most. He was the tallest, around 7 feet, with saggy blond hair that fell into his golden eyes. To sum it up....He was HOT!

All four of them were chalk pale, paler then an albino. Same golden eyes, despite the different hair tones. All of their features were completely perfect, not an inch out of line. All four also had purple bags under their eyes; like they were suffering from lack of sleep or a broken nose, even though their noses were picture perfect.

Chris noticed my distraction and giggled. "Those are the Cullens and the Whitlocks." She whispered, as if they could hear us from across the room.

"Who are they?" I asked, tilting my head to the side. Rosalie looked over and whistled.

"Hello." She purred, leaning forward eagerly.

Hannah laughed. "Isabella, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper." She said finally, staring over at the table with the rest of us.

"Bella and Edward are together." Alexandrea whispered, pointing to Bella and the Bronze haired man. She was now cuddled up to his side, and he had his chin resting on the crown of her head. He was faintly smiling. To me, It looked way more then Boyfriend and girlfriend. Bella tilted her head slightly and kissed his cheek. Edward smiled again and kissed her nose. She silently giggled.

"They've been together since freshmen year," Hannah whispered. "Everyone says he gave her a promise ring last summer." Everyone looked over, sure enough, there was a little shinny ring on her left ring hand. It looked way to much like a wedding ring to me then a promise ring.

"Huh." Was all I said.

"Who's the big one?" Rose asked, twirling a lock of her golden hair as she looked him up and down hungrily.

"Emmett." Chris said. "And Jasper is the yummy one." She sighed dreamily.

Jasper snapped his head to look at Chris as she said his name. His expression was blank, like he didn't even want to respond to the person who called him. He stared at her for a moment, then turned his glance to me. I froze. His eyes flickered for a moment before he turned back to his tray of food.

I looked at their table again, only to see Bella Whitlock staring at me intently, her head tilted to Edward, like he was speaking and she was giving him all her attention.

Her eyes flickered once to him before they came back to me. She smiled friendly and waved. Everyone at our table stared at me in shock.

"Did _Isabella Whitlock _just wave to you?" Jessica asked, in awe. I nodded numbly.

I blushed a little and waved back. Bella smiled once more before turned back to her own table.

The bell rang soon after. The Cullen kids all got up in one fluid motion before walking away in a tight group. I wouldn't say walking, all were too graceful for that. More like, Dancing.

Jasper didn't look at me again.

I sighed and packed my things together.

_Time for Chem_ I thought dryly, throwing away my tray and following Mike and Angela to the class.

_Isabella Cullen_

I walked toward the front office with the files in my slender fingers. I had finished them yesterday for Mrs. Woods. I guess you could have said I was 'Sucking up'. Edward, being Edward, walked me to the office. He leaned on the wall; trapping me. I smiled seductively and wrapped my arms around my mate's neck.

"You sure you don't want me to go in with you?" He whispered as his lips gently grazed mine. I smiled softly and pulled his head down for a passionate kiss.

I pulled away a minute later; people where staring. "I'll be fine." I said, smiling brightly. He chuckled and kissed my nose.

"I'll be out here if you need me." He promised. I laughed and kissed his cheek.

"I'll be right out."

* * *

**_Again, I would like to thank the three peoples that let me use them. I LOVE YOU GUYS! lol..Awkward....lol. Next chapter will be posted soon. =)  
Review is you care (I could really care less, but they make me smile!)_**

**_Forever and always will be,  
_**

**_Jasper's Pixe  
Amanda  
xxxxxxx_**


	5. Lonely Mondays

_**A/N: YAY! I updated! =) I wrote this chapter with my favorite Artists:  
1. Escape The Fate  
2. Paramore  
3. Evanecence  
4. My Chemical Romance  
5. Kelly Clarkson  
**_

**_oh, and my friend and_ _were thinking of writing a lemon, lol. We're such pervs. Lol. I posted a poll to see if you guys would want me too. AND ifou read it (lol) We're just so messed up, almost every RP we do...ends to our two characters & Their crushes. LOL. _**

**_ALSO, I now have to go to a therapist. Because, I'm now considered 'Menially Ill'. Psssst, whatever. Better then being normal. My updates now will be even slower because of it. Don't get mad at me, be mad at my therapist._**

** ALSO! I made an IMVU...and I have no clue what I'm doing XD If you want to add me as a buddy (YAY!) the link to my page is on my profile :3**

**Disclaimer: Me No Own twilight. Get it? Got it? Good.**

* * *

**_Chapter four-  
Though blood and tears_**

_Mary Alice Hale___

I sighed as I walked with Mike to my next class. He was babbling at full speed, talking about an up and coming beach trip he and a few of his friends were going on down in La Push.

I smiled when he mecioned a beach. "Sounds like fun." I giggled. Mike beamed and walked towards his seat next to Bella; who looked wickedly amused. Edward was behind them, glaring daggers at the back of Mike's head.

I walked up to Mr. Banner, completely concerned with Jasper. Edward looked up at me and raised his eyebrow...like he was questioning my thoughts. I sighed and handed Mr. Banner the pink slip.

He signed it and pointed to an empty seat next to...Jasper. I beamed, took the slip back, got my Chem book, and walked to my new seat.

Jasper stiffened right when I sat, his long hands were clenched tightly on his knees, the tendons sticking out.

I peaked at him from the corner of my eyes, and regretted it immediately.

He was staring me down, his once golden eyes darker then my hair, his blond hair spilling over the eyes. His nose was crinkled- like he smelt something horrible- and his lips were twisted into a grimace.

I turned swiftly and sniffed a piece of my hair that fell into my face. It smelt like Mangos, tropical. It didn't smell horrible to me. But I'm being Biased.

I tried to pay attention to the teacher as he babbled on and on about chemicals. I sighed when I realized I couldn't pay attention to his babbling. I sighed and laid my head on my arms, closing my eyes tightly.

I jumped when the bell rang. I opened my eyes and blinked in surprise, wondering how long I was out. I looked up and Jasper Hale got up- he was around 6'5, way taller then I thought- and walked faster then I thought possible out the door, leaving me staring after him in amazment.

I sighed and collected my books, trying to tune out the chatter of the students around me. Angela and Chris were at my sides in a second, both smiling like they knew something I didn't.

Chris whistled after Jasper, staring at his ass. "Man, so hot...so very hot..." I thought she drooled a little at the end. Angela giggled softly and blushed.

I smiled and slung my backpack over my shoulder lightly. "Gym," I started with a frown. "Here I come."

_Isabella Marie Masen-Cullen_

I smiled softly as I sat between Emmett and Edward at lunch. Jasper was across from me, staring at the window at his left. Edward had his arm thrown across my chair, his chin resting on my head. I smiled and kissed his white neck, loving the feeling as he shuddered from my touch.

Emmett whinnied. "That's so not fair! You two are all lovey dovey, and me and Jaz have to watch." He whinnied, a pout visible on his face.

I laughed as Edward growled lowly. I giggled and kissed Edward's cheek.

I went back to Edward- snuggling into his side- when I heard Alice.

"Who the hell are _they?_" She asked, staring over at us. I looked over once, to see her staring intently at Jasper, who was smiling with Emmett. I giggled.

"Looks like the new girl has a thing for Jasper." I smiled teasingly at his glare set on me.

Emmett snorted. "Yeah, like the new girl could like him when I'm here." He grinned. I just rolled my eyes playfully just as Hannah started to tell her about us.

"Their the Cullens and the Whitlocks; Isabella Whitlock, Jasper Whitlock, Edward Cullen, and Emmett Cullen." She said lowly. I giggled again and Edward smiled and kissed my nose as they were talking about us two.

"Those two, Bella and Edward are _together _even though they live together." She said, disgusted. I rolled my eyes and looked over again to see Alice staring over at me.

"Everyone says that Edward gave Bella a promise ring last summer." Jessica added, her little nose crinkling in distaste at the thought.

I smiled and waved over at Alice softly. Everyone stared at her in complete shock.

"Did _Isabella Whitlock_ Just wave to _You?_" I smirked at the shock.

Jasper rolled his eyes and Emmett chuckled. "Gettin the humans jealous again, Bells?" He teased. I laughed.

"You know how much fun it is," I said, smiling.

Emmett chuckled.

_Mary Alice POV_

I sighed as I rubbed my sore neck as I walked toward Rosalie's car at the end of the day. I hated gym with a passion. As I walked to the car, I noticed Bella and Edward, he had his arms around her and was kissing her passionately. She had her fingers woven in his bronze hair, on her tip toes as she had the other hand holding his hand that cupped her cheek.

Emmett and Jasper walked by and muttered something quickly that made them pull away quickly.

Bella looked over and caught my eye. She turned toward Edward and said something before she sprinted toward me. It look more like a complicated dance move then running, her feet barely touched the ground.

She was at my side in a second, a smile on her flawless face.

"Hi." She said softly, staring down at her shoes.

"Hello." I said, raising my eyebrow.

"Well...Bye." She said before running back to Edward who was leaning on the Volvo, a smug smile on his face. Bella pouted and hit his arm, making him smile softly and hug her tightly.

"Alice." I heard Rosalie behind me. I sighed and followed her toward the car, a resentful look in my eyes.

The days went like that, with only one exception. Jasper Whitlock wasn't at school at all.

I would walk in the lunch room with Chris and Jessica, take a peak at the Cullen table, and then feel disappointed. Not even Bella looked at me, and we shared French together.

I sighed as my alarm clock blared in my ear on Friday morning. I groggily slapped the snooze button and rubbed my eyes with my fists. I groaned when I realized I had half an hour to get ready and meet Rosalie down stairs. I padded my way toward my window to open the closed blinds. Charlie's cruiser was gone; Taking the day off work and fishing with Billy Black I bet. I ran my fingers though my messy hair as I trudged toward my closet.

I wasn't in the mood to get pretty, so I just put on some dark washed Jeans, a black turtleneck sweater, and my brown fuzzy UGG boots. I combed though my hair, applied a small ammount of clear lip gloss, and put some black eyeliner behind my big brown eyes. I sighed and grabbed the side of the sink, glaring at my reflection.

I couldn't take it. I turned my head and fixed my belt before I heard Rosalie call me from down the stairs to me.

"Coming!" I yelled back to her. I grabbed my backpack and hurried down the stairs; taking two at a time.

"Let's go." I chirped, pulling on my sweater and following my sister outside to her car for another boring day at Forks high.

It was a silent car ride. The radio was on, but we didn't sing to it like we did every morning. Today just seemed different.

When Rosalie pulled into the parking lot, I caught sight of the Silver Volvo among the rusty cars.

Rose parked and turned toward me, her blue eyes soft.

"Ali," She started, turning off her car and turning her whole body toward me after she unbuckled her seat belt, letting me know I have all her attention. "You've been...Out of it lately. Should I be worried?" She asked, grabbing my hand that was laid on my knee and held it tightly.

I smiled softly and shook my head. "I'm fine." I said, getting out of the car soon after.

As I walked to class, I looked up and froze. Jasper Whitlock was staring at me with a small smile.

* * *

_**END OF THIS CHAPTER!!! YAY!! Next chapter, I bet you could tell just by the title XD "Accidents Happen" What do you think it is though? AND DON'T FORGET TO VOTE ON THE POLL!! (do you even think I would be able to finish a lemon? o.O)**_

_**Jasper's Pixie  
Amanda  
**__**XXXXXXXXXXXX **_


	6. Acidents Happen

_**A/N: I had a review, that told me to stop rushing my chapters (I didn't even knew I did that o.O) And they gave me some really good advice for the story. Thank you for the time to write a review and to read my boring story. (Why do you people even like it? o.o) Also, I will be updating less often. It's time for Finals! Grrr. Anyways, Next month is my last day of 7th grade! I'm sooo excited to end this year. That means I can update at least twice a week. lol.**_

_**Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue. I don't own Twilight, and neither do you! -insert sobs here- **_

* * *

**_Chapter five-  
Acidents Happen_**

_Mary Alice Brandon POV_

Jasper. Whitlock. Was. Staring. At. Me.

My heart was pounding like I had ran a marathon. Bella was at Jasper's side, her eyes cautious as she started at her older brother and me. Her golden eyes were darker some how.

I shook it off and walked inside, only to be ambused by Hannah.

"Hi Alice!" She squealed. I smiled. Hannah, Chris, and Alexandrea where my olny friends in Forks. My _real_ friends.

"Soooo, _Jasper Whitlock,_ Eh?" Hannah teased while Chris drooled while staring at Jasper. My fingers curled into tight fists as I glared harshly at Chris.

_What's this feeling?_

_**That feeling, my little friend, is Jealousy.**_

_Hiiii!!! What are you doing in my head?_

_**I am your conscience, Duh.**_

_Ohhhhhhh.....What's a conscience? and Why am I 'jealous'? I Don't even like Jasper!!_

_**Riiiiight. And I'm not in your head.**_

_.........It's always a bad sign when you hear voices....I wonder if my therapist will take me back....._

_**ALICE! LISTEN DAMMIT! YOU MAY NOT REALIZE IT NOW, BUT YOU LOVE JASPER!!!! HE IS YOUR SOUL MATE**_

_........What?!?!? I'm only seventeen! And I JUST met the man._

_** You have a lot to learn.........**_

......................................._Shut up._

Hannah waved her hand in front of my face, taking me out of my argument.

_"_Yeah?" I asked her, looking up and blinking feverishly. How long was I out?

Chris giggled softly, before she leaned over to breathe in my ear. "Jasper Whitlock is _still _staring at you." She giggled softly at the end. I growled softly and smacked her arm.

"Stop looking at him!" I hissed under my breath. She stared at me for a moment before she shook it off.

"Fine." She said, pulling me with her into the school, chatting about something else, thank God.

I was quiet, trying to sort though my jumbled thoughts. I was _never _this jealous over _anyone I just met_. I stared at my hands blankly as I tried to come up with a solution to my strange behavior.

Maybe. Maybe the voices were right...._This _time. Maybe I like Jasper a lot, maybe I _love_ him. But I _just_ met him. I need to get to know him better, let him see the _Real Mary Alice._ Not just a freak he just met.

Bella looked over, her eyes slightly worried before Edward saved her, clutching her waist and pulling her toward his first class; away from me, away from Jasper.

I sighed and kept my gaze at my UGG boots that seemed so interesting at the moment. Chris sighed, impatient. Hannah rolled her blue eyes as we walked. I could tell a smirk was present, I didn't even have to look.

"Soooo," She trailed off again, staring over my shoulder. I looked behind, wondering what she was looking at, and froze.

_Forks High Annual 14th Girls Choice Spring Dance  
__May 14 6:30 P.m To 8:30 P.m  
__Tickets will be taken at the front door_

I sighed. "I'll think about going." I said, before they could tell me. "_Think." _I emphasised. I shivered as a gust of cold air came from the open window, blowing Hannah's strawberry Blond locks & Chris's brown ones. Mine were too small to be blown, they just spilled over my forehead.

I sighed loudly as we stopped at my first class, my eyes taking in the rows of desks. I smiled softly as I remembered my dream...oh, what a very good dream it was.

As I sat at my desk, the teacher droning on and on, my thoughts drifted to one of those dreams...

_I gasped as I sprang forward. I wasn't in my warm bed, in my room. I was in the middle of a clearing, laying down on the green grass. I looked down at my body and my eyes widened. I was wearing a flowing white dress that stopped at my knees, I was barefoot. I looked around anxiously, trying to figure out my location._

_I heard a slight high giggle and turned. Bella was smiling at me from across the clearing, a smile on her face. She was dressed alike to me, but her dress was deep blue, making her skin look lovely. She, too, was barefoot.  
_

_"Come on, Alice!" She called, her voice high pitched then normal. She was grinning, showing a pair of sharp, white teeth._ "_Jasper's waiting!" She called, running over and gripping my arm. Her nimble fingers were freezing on my skin as she pulled me up. "He's waiting for you down at the beach!" She said, pulling me with her as she sprinted back into the dark canopy of trees, me in tow._

_I ran to catch up with her swift movements, my legs felt on fire as we ran. It felt like hours then minutes before we stopped at La Push's First Beach. The rocky shore shinning softly as the waves gently crashed on the shore, bringing new rocks, taking away some of the old._

_Jasper was laying on the sand, staring out toward the waves, his blond hair spilling over his forehead. He looked up when I came, his eyes brightening._

_"Alice." He breathed with a smile. I blushed and looked down in embarrassment. Bella giggled next to me._

_"Have fun!" She called before she ran toward Edward, who was leaning on his Volvo._

_Jasper held out his hand. "May I?" He asked softly, his golden eyes boring into my brown ones. I nodded, my cheeks still hot. I lightly placed my small hand into his big one; perfect fit._

_Jasper lightly pulled me down so we were sitting on the rocky shore._

_He brought our intertwined fingers to his lips and kissed my palm tenderly. I smiled softly, and wrapped my thin arms around his neck. It was a dream, right? That means I could do anything...._

_I leaned his head down and lightly grazed his lips with mine with the lightest of touches. He gripped my waist tightly, bringing my small form on his lap before he kissed me again, this time, cupping my face lightly with his left hand, his right on my hips. I moaned softly at the sensation that ran though my veins like adrenaline. I locked my arms around his neck, my fingers twisting with the honey colored curls on the back of his neck. He groaned slightly when our tounges collided._

_He pushed me gently so I was sprawled out under him, with him hovering over me, his eyes darkened with lust...........**(A/N: *Fans herself* is it getting hot in here, or is it just me? I'm stopping the dream there, unless you want me to change the rating from T to M)**_

I jumped suddenly, knocked out of my dream as the bell rang. I sighed, silently wishing that my dream could have lasted a little longer. Man, I was just getting to the good part. I blushed when I realized what I had thought. My mind usually wasn't in the gutter, but this time, I couldn't help it.

* * *

The classes flew by, me not paying the lsighest of attention, my dreams taking over my thoughts, same old, same old. Chris pulled me toward her table again, at lunch. I sighed and sat between her and Jessica, silently wishing I was eating my lunch alone, in peace. Rosalie was looking over at the Cullen table, her blue eyes shinning as she stared intently at the strongest Cullen.

Hannah laughed. I turned around to see a laughing Bella, who had hid behind her older brother as her boyfriend, smiling, threw a snow ball at her head, hitting Emmett in the chest instead.

To me, they looked like the picture perfect family. Jasper's gaze looked up from a giggling Bella behind held by a chuckling Edward, to gaze at me. He smiled again, tilting his head to the side as his golden eyes bored into my brown eyes like they did only hours before. I didn't have the power to look away, even though I could feel my cheeks heat up at the attention he gave me by that one little look.

He looked away, to look around the room, then his gaze flickered between his family and me. Bella looked over at me for a second, before her gaze turned to Edward. She looked up at him, her head touching his shoulder tenderly.

They looked like the perfect couple.

He smiled, kissing her lips a second after. He hugged her tightly against his chest, as if he was losing her and he didn't want to let go.

They pulled away and sat down, Bella curling up to Edward's chest, her head laying on his shoulder, her eyes closed.

He had a timid smile as he ran his fingers though her silky hair.

Emmett and Jasper grimanced at the love between the two.

Hannah sighed next to me. "Isn't Bella one lucky girl?" She said, staring at the Cullen couple. I nodded numbly.

"Yeah." I said, my cheeks flaming again.

She just giggled and shook her head. I laughed suddenly, feeling the warmth of my laugh. It wasn't offten I laughed like that.

I laid my head on my hands and stared at my plate. I wasn't hungry. I pushed it away and closed my eyes, getting lost into another day dream.

_I sighed, pacing anxoiusly across a wodden floor, my small form pacing twice as fast as an avrage human. Bella sighed from the counter next to me, jumping down and appering out of thin air in front of me._

_"Alice." She said, grabbing my shoulders. I looked up at her. "Stop pacing, it's making me pace." She hissed. I knew she wasn't mad at me, we knew eatch other from the back of our hands. She was just as iritated as I was on this whole delema._

_"I swear," She growled when we had found out. "I'm going to deniy Edward Sex for four months." She hissed, her golden eyes turning back. I laughed and laced my fingers with her's._

_"Calm down, Bells." I remember telling her. "Its not a big deal." I had shooken if off. It didn't bother me that much._

_Bella rolled her eyes. "Alice, your a new born. You shouldn't be exposed to fresh blood."_

Thats when the bell rang again, making me jump

Rosalie looked over ands grabbed my hand.

"You okay?" She whispered.

I nodded and shook my head. "yeah. Sorry, I must have day dreamed." I laughed. It was shakey and breathless. Rosalie didn't looked convinced. I looked over and caught Edward staring at me, his eyes wide. I raised my eyebrow.

Bella's head was tilted toward him, her eyes locking with Emmett's from across the table. Emmett's head was tilted toward her, like he was listening to the same thing she was.

I sighed and gathered my books together as I tried to shake off my dream. What was Bella talking about "Fresh Blood"? I shook my head and threw my lunch away, my stomach felt tight. I didn't want to eat. I hurried to my next class. I didn't want to be late.

* * *

I was pearched on the edge of my seat, lazily drawing on my notebook, when I heard light breathing from the seat next to me. I didn't look up, I just contiuned to draw aimlessly.

"Hello." I looked up shocked, at the deep voice. It was honey, and it made my legs feel like jelly. His southern drawl was barely reconizable. I smiled softly.

"Southern, eh?" I said, with an amused smile. He looked a little shocked, then smiled back.

"Texas, you?" He purred, his golden eyes firce.

"Mississippi." I stuttered. "Biloxi." I said, blushing. He smiled.

"Ahhhh." He smiled bigger. "And you name?" He asked, looking over with one of his perfectly arched eyebrows raised.

"Alice." I stated without hesation. "You?"

"Jasper. Jasper Whitlock."

I nodded. I had already knew his name, all the girls would gush about him daily.

"So," He said. I fought back a smile. It amused me how bad he was trying to make small talk. "How are you liking Forks?"

I shrugged. "It's okay. A little too rainy for my tastes." I said with an off expression, like I didn't really care.

The teacher caught him off, talking about an up and comming test next week. I sighed and jolted down the date and the type of the test in my planner.

Jasper looked over with an amused smile.

"What?" I asked, closing it and placing it back in my backpack. "It's never bad to be prepared for a test." I defended, my eyes hard.

He chuckled and didn't say anything else.

The class flew. Jasper and I would make small comments about the weather, mostly cloudly, a slight chance of it to snow again.

When the bell rang, Jasper had flung his backpack over his shoulder, smiled friendly at me, and walked out the door, only to have me stare after him in complete and utter shock.

I shook my head and gathered my books, walking toward my last class of the day. Gym

* * *

I groaned softly as I rubbed my now sore back. Gym was so not my class. As I walked toward Rosalie's car, I couldn't help but feel watched. I closed my eyes and shook it off. I needed air.

"I'm just going to walk home." I told Rosalie, putting my bag in her car before I walked down to the sidewalk.

I kept my hood up as I walked, not paying attention where I walked. I know where the house is, it's not like Forks has changed since two summers ago.

I walked passed Main street, deep in thought. I wasn't paying attention as I walked across the street, not noticing the large Hummer that had been speeding toward me.

I heard shouts. I looked up and my eyes widened as I saw how close the car was. I looked behind me quickly, silently wishing someone could save me. My feet felt frozen in the middle of the street as I stared at the Hummer in horror as it sped toward where I was standing. It would hit me in less then a minute, I cauclated.

I closed my eys tightly and winced, ready for the impact, when I was hit at my side, knocking me roughly to the side of the sidewalk, cold arms holding me down by my waist. I groaned and blinked.

I could hear Bella's paniced voice.

"Alice?!" I looked up to see her staring at me in shock. "Are you okay?" SHe asked, looking me up and down. Jasper was behind her, looking down at me.

Bella looked over at him and grabbed his jacket, rolling it into a ball and placing it under my head for some levage.

Jasper had his cell phone flipped open and was talking into the mouth piece. I looked back at Bella, confused. Were'nt they supossed to be back at the school? I looked behind her and saw the Silver Volvo, with Emmett and Edward, looking over.

"How the hell did you get here so damn fast?" I asked, shocked. Bella's face hardened.

"What do you mean, Alice?" She whispered. Jasper jung up the phone and looked over. "Jasper was with you the whole time." She said, her golden eyes hard.

"No, I was walking alone." I said, my voice hard. I knew I was alone. I knew it. No one was with me.

Bella's eyes turned pleading. "Please, Alice."

Jasper chose that time to intersect. "I called Carlisle, their sending an ambulance." My eyes widened. "I think Alice hurt her side when she hit the concrete."

"No!" I whimpered. "I'm not hurt!" I said, flinching when I made a move to get up.

Bella's eyes widened when she saw the side of my head. "Alice," She whispered. "You're bleeding." Jasper froze. Bella looked up at her older brother, then back at me.

Jasper swallowed, his eyes as dark as night.

He was gone in a blink of an eye, Emmett was gone too. Edward was at Bella's side as she looked down at me. I blinked, suddenly feeling lightheaded. My eyes fluttered closed and I drifted.

* * *

_**End Of Chapter five ^-^ hoped you liked it! R&R No flames, they make me sad =,(**_

Jasper's Pixie  
Amanda  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  



	7. Friends?

_Chapter: 6/30  
summary: Rosalie and Alice are new students at Forks high. Edward, Bella, Jasper, and Emmett are the strange kids at their school that seem to share a secret, and the two are determined to figure it out; no matter the cost.  
A/N: I HAVE A THERAPY VISIT!! It's on April 30 at 9 am...that means....NO SCHOOL!! ^-^ I was watchin "Blood and Chocolate" When I wrote this. =P  
Disclaimer: I don't own twilight....But my Birthdays Today! ^-^ I'm officially 13...YAY!_

_**Chapter Six-  
**__**Friends?**_

I groaned a loud pounding in my head. What happened? I cracked open one eye, something felt lumpy under me. I cracked open the other and surveyed my surroundings. Pale white walls, weird looking nature framed photographs, a heart monitor on my side. I groaned realizing I was in a hospital.

I heard the door open and looked up to see; Tall, Blond, and Handsome. My eyes widened. He was chalk pale, just like the Cullens, with the same golden eyes and purple rings; clearly, he was Dr. Cullen.

He smiled over at me softly, my file in his hands.

"Miss Brandon, am I right?" He asked. His voice was like honey. I nodded numbly. He chuckled and walked over to me.

"What happened?" I asked, looking up at him, my brown eyes wide. I don't remember anything. Dr. Cullen looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"You almost got hit." He said, putting down the chart and walking over. He lightly ran his cold fingers along my jaw and my temple, noticing when I winced. "Still, Tender." He muttered, pulling his cold fingers away and scribbled on the chart.

"I was lucky Bella and Jasper saved me." I said. Dr. Cullen looked over with a blank expression. Either he was completely awesome on controlling his poker face, or he wasn't paying attention.

"Well, right." He said, before he filled out the chart again. "Your sister is waiting for you. She signed you out." He added. My eyes widened.

"Now, if you'll excuse me." He said, walking out the door. I shivered as I started blankly at my jeans. I slipped out of the bed, slipping back on my boots.

I cracked opened the door and walked out, walking toward the office. I heard hushed voices, making me creep over to them. The voices were familiar.

"How could you have done that?" Bella hissed at her older brother. "You could have exposed us if I didn't save your ass!"

"Bella," He said calmly. "I know what I did was wrong." He hissed back.

Bella froze suddenly, turned around and looking over at me. "Hey, Alice." She smiled, it looked too forced. Jasper nodded from behind her.

"Are you okay?" She asked, cocking her head to the side, her golden eyes filled with concern. Was she Bi-Polar? How did she change emotions that quickly?

Jasper was suddenly in gone, out of the room. Bella sighed after him, and then looked over at me.

"What happened?" I demanded. She sighed and looked wistfully over at the door.

"I can't tell you." She said, quietly. I glared at her.

"What the hell do you mean?"

"It's not my secret, Alice. I only protect it." Edward came then, nodding at me and looking down at Bella.

"Ready to go?" He asked. His voice was like melting honey, full of velvet the way the words came out of his lips. Bella nodded and Edward wrapped his arms around her before he pulled her away. None of them looked back at me. I sighed and shook my head as I walked into the waiting room.

Rosalie was there, I had caught her in the middle of pacing in the waiting room, mumbling to herself.

"Rose?" I whispered. Her head snapped up and she ran over to me quickly, hugging me so tight I thought my lungs would burst. "Oh My god, Alice!" She sobbed, clutching me tighter. "I thought I lost you!" She held me so tight; I thought I would pass out from lack of oxygen. "Charlie had called when I was on my way home, he's staying up in Seattle for a few weeks, working on that case up there." She said when she calmed down, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

I nodded numbly, not even listening to a word she said. My mind was caught up in the strange behavior of Isabella Whitlock and Jasper. What was with them? It looked like to me they had a secret, a secret they would protect with their lives any time, any day.

I shook off the thought and watched as Rosalie signed me out. She pulled me gently with her toward the parking lot, where her Car sat, waiting for us.

I climbed into the passenger side and laid my head on the window.

The drive home was silent, only the purr of the car was heard.

When we got home, I trudged into my room, sighing as I threw my backpack at my bed, watching as a piece of paper slid out. I raised my eyebrow. I didn't remember that piece of ivory paper.

I walked over wearily. I picked up the light piece of Ivory paper. It was folded in half. I opened it and looked down at the necklace that was taped on the bottom. Above, was a little note.

_Alice,_

_This Necklace is a gift to you, from Jasper. He had seen it at the mall and thought of you. I'm sorry for the way we had acted this afternoon, we have had some....family problems. I guess it was getting to our heads. I hope I can see you tomorrow. Hope your side feels better. Better keep the necklace safe....your need it soon!_

_Bella_

I stared at the perfect handwriting, confused. Why would they give me gifts, or send me a frickin note? I sighed and gently took off the tape. The necklace was beautiful. A velvet chocker with a small silver cross held by black silk ribbon.

I smiled gently as I ran my fingertips over the smooth satin. I quickly ran over to a mirror and put it on, loving the smooth fabric on my throat.

I ran my finger over the small cross, studding the figures. It was a large cross, intertwined with vines and roses. On the top was an opened rose with vines concealing it from view. It was pretty.

Rose's voice knocked me out of my day dreaming, asking me if I wanted anything for dinner. I shook my head. I wasn't hungry.

"I'm just going to go to my room." I called, walking into my room and turning on my computer.

Kayla was online. I smiled as she started a chat:

_EmOyOaIlOvEr: Hey Alice!  
__Alice_In_Wonderland: Hey, Kayla. Like the new name =)  
__EmOyOaIlOvEr: Te he. thankies. How's Forks?  
Alice_In_Wonderland:...plz don'r remind me.  
__EmOyOaIlOvEr: Bad day?  
__Alice_In_Wonderland: The worst..EVER  
__EmOyOaIlOvEr: oh, I'm sorry to here that =(  
__Alice_In_Wonderland: eh, it's okay. I gotta go, It's dinner time.  
__EmOyOaIlOvEr:...Okay, see ya later...  
__Alice_In_Wonderland: ya...later...  
__-Alice_In_Wonderland has signed out-_

Rosalie came in then, in her hand a plate full of Chocolate Chip Cookies and milk. "Need help?" She asked softly, placing the cookies on the desk where I was at, writing down math problems. I looked up and smiled, nodding slightly. She smiled and grabbed another chair, pulling it next to me.

After my hokmework was finished, Rosalie lef to attened a 'college' party that she had been invited too. I smiled and let her go, silently planning on what to do with my new free time.

I decided to take a nap, curled up on the couch.

_It was wet. I was standing in the middle of First Beach again, my short hair blowing slightly with the strong wind. I looked down and sighed. I wasn't in my sweats anymore. I was dressed in jeans and a long sleeved shirt. Converse on my feet. The dream seemed so long ago, the color was black and white..._

_I looked up in shock. A rough and fierce snarl broke though the silence. I looked over._

_Native-Americans with fur hats and clothing were snarling at....The Cullens?!_

_ Each of them were dressed in old clothing. Jasper, Miss Cullen, and Emmett wheren't there though....._

_Bella was dressed down in black dress pants that flared out on her bare feet. Her blood red blouse was ripped on the sleeves, showing bite marks across her forearms. She had her necklace on, the same one that she had given me only today..._

_Edward was holding her back, his lips at her ear as he whispered to her. She thrashed, growling profanities at the Native-Americans,her eyes black._

_The men where dressed alike Bella. Carlisle in the front. Their chalky white skin looked brighterin the darkness, like lights._

_Carlisle had his hands up, palms froward as he tried to reason with them. I tilted my head to the side as I looked over the group._

_Bella siffened suddenly, her glance turning to me._

I screamed as I sat up, my heart beating a mile a minute. I shivered, wiping my brow with the back of my hand, wiping the sweat off of my forehead.

I sighed as I looked at the clock over the T.V set. _6:47 a.m _ I shook my head. I was out that long? I creeped up the stairs and heard Rosalie, throwing up in the bathroom...Looked like she's not coming to school today.

I sighed and contiuned toward my room, trying to think of what I should wear today for class.

I dressed according to my mood. A light green long sleeved shirt, jeans, and black Converse.

I didn't put on any make-up. I checked the clock again. _7:10_. I sighed. I had to get going now If I was going to be on time. I ran down the stairs, grabbing Rosalie's car keys as I went.

* * *

I pulled into the parking lot and parked in the closet spot that was open near the front of the school. I sighed and climbed out, slinging my backpack over my shoulder.

I watched intently as Jasper climbed out of a Black Mustang- his golden hair shinning in the dim lighting that was allowed though the mass of gray clouds - and walked over to me, his expression blank.

"Alice." He said, nodding toward me. I blinked up at him, memorized for a quick moment. "It's best if we don't hang out." He continued. "I'm not a good friend for you." I blinked again, fighting tears. Who did he think he was?

"What do you mean?" I whispered, blinking feverishly though the tears that threatened to spill over.

"It's best if you don't know." He said before he turned and walked away, leaving me crying silently behind him.

I sniffled, bringing my sleeve up to wipe away the tears as I whimpered softly. What the hell did I do to deserve this?

* * *

_**End of the Chapter! Hoped you liked it. I know it sounded a little like Twilight. R&R if you care.**_

_**Jasper's Pixie  
Amanda  
xxxxxxxxxxxxx **_


	8. Shopping Troubles

_Chapter: 7/30  
A/N: =D I updated. I'm sorry about the supper long wait. My school years ending and I'm up to my eyeballs in homework. My therapy visits aren't helping at all. So far, being thirteen sucks D=  
__Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I'm merely a thirteen year old that loves to write about them._

_**Chapter Seven-  
**__**Shopping Troubles**_

I wiped away any stray tears and walked inside with my chin raised high. Why should I care what Jasper didn't want to be my friend? Who said I even wanted him to be?

People where looking over at me with pity in their eyes. I rolled my eyes and continued to walk, not afraid of what people would think of me.

Hannah came over and wrapped her arms around me.

"I'm so sorry, Hun." She whispered, hugging me tighter. "He had no right to do that."

I nodded mutely, my gaze on the floor now. My eyes bothered me. I knew they would be red and blotchy, I just didn't want other people to see my mascara run down my cheeks.

Rosalie rushed to me and dragged me to the bathroom.

She sat me on the sink as she muttered to herself.

"Dammit, Alice! What have I told you?" She scolded me as she wet a paper towel and wiped the black marks around my cheeks.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry." I stuttered, my eyes filled with fresh tears. She sighed and finished wiping off my make-up.

"I hate to see you like this." She whispered, hugging me to her. I sobbed quietly in her shirt. I couldn't handle myself anymore. Jasper Whitlock didn't want to be around me, and it hurt badly.

I whimpered gently as Rosalie cooed me softly, her fingers running though my short hair.

"I just wanna go home." I sobbed, clutching her shirt tighter in my little fists.

"Shhhhh, Alice." Rose whispered. "It's going to be over soon, I promise." She said gently, pulling me away so she can smile at me softly, her blue eyes sparkling with unshed tears for me.

"Please, Rose." I whimpered, my lower lip was still trembling and my eyes irritated me. "I just wanna go home and watch chick flicks with my two best friends Ben & Jerry." I whispered, curling into a tiny ball on her lap.

I knew I was playing dirty, but I didn't want to chance the risk of seeing Jasper again today. He hurt me enough as it is.

Rosalie studied my expression for a moment, and then sighed, showing defeat.

"Fine." She said, unhappily. I smiled softly and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Thanks." I whispered, pulling away. She smiled grimly.

"How about you take a shopping trip? It might take away the drama for a few hours." My eyes lit up. I haven't been shopping since we moved to Forks.

"You'll let me drive to Port Angeles?" I asked, excitement clouding my voice. Rose laughed.

"You go from Depressed to Optimistic in less than a second. Are you Bi-Polar?" She asked, clearly amused.

I giggled. "Maybe." I agreed before she handed me her car keys. "I'll walk home. I'm more responsible." She smiled and hugged me to her again. "Love you."

"Love ya too." I grinned before I ran out of the bathroom, my backpack slung over my shoulder as I dashed into the parking lot and to Rosalie's car.

* * *

I smiled as I surveyed the bags at my feet as I sat at the Café. I had at least three dozen. It felt nice to shop again.

I traced the outside of my cup with my pinkie as I watched the sky overhead. A sigh bubbled my lips when I looked across the street at Rosalie's Car. I still had one more place to hit before I head home. It was almost Seven, the sun was setting and the street lights were starting to come to life.

I hurriedly grabbed my bags and darted across the street. I unlocked the trunk and placed them all gently on the bottom.

"Mommy loves you all." I whispered before I closed the trunk lid.

I walked down the sidewalk toward a bookstore. I needed to find a certain book for school. As I walked, the only sound for a while was the _click click click_ of my heels on the pavement.

_I had no trouble finding the bookstore, but it wasn't what I was looking for. The windows were full of crystals, dream-catchers, and books about spiritual healing. I didn't even go inside. Through the glass I could see a fifty-year-old woman with long, gray hair worn straight down her back, clad in a dress right out of the sixties, smiling welcomingly from behind the counter. I decided that was one conversation I could skip. There had to be a normal bookstore in town._

_I meandered through the streets, which were filling up with end-of-the-workday traffic, and hoped I was headed toward downtown. I wasn't paying much attention as I should to where I was going, I was wrestling with despair._ (Twilight page156)

_I started to realize, as I crossed another road, that I was going in the wrong direction. The little foot traffic I had seen was going north, and it looked like the buildings here were mostly werehouses. I decided to turn east at the next corner, and then loop around after a few blocks and try my luck on a different street on my way back to the boardwalk._

_A group of four men turned the corner I was heading for, dressed too casually to be heading home from the office, but they were to grimy to be tourists. As they approached me, I had realized they weren't too many years older than I was. They were joking loudly among themselves, laughing raucously and punching each other;s arms. I scooted as far to the inside of the sidewalk as I could give them room, walking swiftly, looking past them to the corner._

_"Hey there!" One of them called as they passed, and her had to be talking to me since no one else was around. I glanced up automatically. Two of them had paused, the other two were slowing. The closest, a heavyset, dark haired man in his early twenties, seemed to be the one who had spoken. He was wearing a flannel shirt open over a dirty t-shirt, cutt-off jeans, and sandals. He took half a step toward me_

_"Hi." I muttered, a knee-jerk reaction. I then looked quickly away and walked faster toward the corner._

_I could hear them laughing at full volume behind me._

_"Hey, wait!" one of them called after me again, but this time I kept my head down and rounded the corner with a sigh of relief. I could still hear them chortling behind me._

_I found myself on a sidewalk leading pasted the backs of several somber-colored werehouses, each with a large bay doors for unloading trucks, padlocked for the night. The south side had no sidewalk, only a chain-link fence topped with barbed wire protecting some kind of engine parts storage yard. I'd wandered far past the part of Port Angeles that I, as a guest, was intended to see. It was getting darker, I realized, the clouds finally returning, piling up the western horizon, creating an early sunset. The eastern sky was still clear, but graying, shot through with streaks of pink and Orange. I'd left my jacket in the car, and a sudden shiver made me cross my arms tightly across my chest. A single van passed me, and then the road was empty._

_The sky suddenly darkened further, and, as I looked over my shoulder to glare at the offenting cloud, I realized with a shock that two men were walking quietly twenty feet behind me._

_They were from the same group I'd passed at the corner, though neither was the dark one who'd spoken to me. I turned my head forward once, quickening my pace. A chill that had nothing to do with the weather made me shiver again. _

_I had left my purse in the car, putting my wallet in the back pocket on my jeans. I suddenly wished I had my purse with me to use it as a weapon in case something will happen. I didn't have much money with me, just a few twenties and some ones, and I thought about "accidentally" dropping my wallet and walking away. But a small, frightened voice in the back of my mind warned me that they might be something worse than thieves._

_I listened intenly to their quiet footsteps, which were much too quiet when compared to the boisterous noise they'd been aking earlier, and it didn't sound like they were speeding up, or getting any closer to me. Breathe, I had to remind myself. _You don't know they're following you._ I continued to walk as quickly as I could without actually running, focusing on the right-hand turn that was only a few yards away from my now. I could hear them, staying as far back as they'd been before. A blue car turned onto the street from the south and drove quickly past me. I thought of waving for help, in case the two had something in mind, but I hesitated, inhibited, unsure that I was really being pursued, and then it was too late._

_I reached the corner, but a swift glance revealed that it was only a blind drive to the back of another building. I was half-turned in anticipation; I had to hurriedly correct and dash across the narrow drive, back to the sidewalk. The street ended at the next corner, where there was a stop sign. I concentrated on the faint footsteps behind me, deciding on wheter or not to run The sounded farther back, though, and I knew they could outrun me in a second. The footfalls were definitely farther back. I risked a quick glance over my shoulder, and they were maybe forty feet back noe, I was with relief. But they were both staring at me._

_It seemed to take forever for me to get to the corner. I kept my pace steady, the men behind me falling back ever to slightly. I saw two cars going north pas the intersection I was heading for, and I exhaled in relief. There would be ore people around once I got off this deserted street. I skipped around the corner with a gratful sigh._

_And skidded to a stop._

_ The street was lined on both sides by blank, door less, windowless walls. I could see in the distance two intersections down, streetlamps, cars, and more people, but they were all too far away. Because lounging against the western building, midway down the street, were the other two men from the group, both watching with excited smiles as I froze dead on the sidewalk. I realized then that I wasn't being followed._

_I was being herded._

_I paused for only a second, but it felt like a very long time I turned then and darted to the other side of the road. I had a sinking feeling it was a wasted attempt. The footsteps behind me were louder now._

_"There you are!" The booming voice of the stocky, dark-haired man shattered the intense quiet and made me jump. In the gathering darkness, it seemed like he was looking past me._

_"Yeah,"a voice called loudly behind e, making me jump again as I tried to hurry down the street. "We just took a little detour."_

_My steps had to slow now; I was closing the distance between myself and the lounging pair too fast/ I had a good loud scream, and I had sucked in air, preparing to use it, but my throat was very dry. I wasn't sure how loud it would be._

_The thickest man shrugged away from the wall as I warily came to a stop, and walked slowly into the street._

_"Stay away from me." I warned. My voice was just above a whisper because of no volume._

_"Don't be like that, Doll face." he called, and the raucous laughter started again behind me. _(Twilight pages 157-161 )

I tried to think though my jumbled thoughts. Rose had taught me self defence when we were smaller, saying I would need it when I was older. Now I wished I payed more attention.

I looked around me, trying to see if there was anyone I could scream to. To help me. But no one was around. I was scared, horrified. It wasn't every day that you get followed and about to be attacked! This was so not my day. I mentaly groaned.

I clenched my fists, showing I wasn'y afraid.

"I'm not afraid of you." I whispered, my eyes narrowing. If I couldn't scream my way out, I would fight. And damn, I'll fight hard if I have to.

They looked a little shocked by my actions, before the leader smiled at me mockingly.

"What kind of a small little girl could do?" He mocked, inching closer to me, his hands spread wide like he was about to tackle me is necessary.

I whimpered gently, suddenly feeling a knot in my stomach. I didn't feel feareless, I was a coward, and I didn't know what to do.

* * *

**YAY! I updated =) The reason I copied this part from Twilight, was because I didn't know what to write for this secne. I'm sorry if this was a cliffy, It's my bedtime and I was determind to update today. R&R if you lub me, cuz I lub you guys =] Also, the reason I'm not updating is either I'm too damn busy, or that I have writer's block and I can't think of a new chapter.**

**Emmett: -sighs- can we just please get on to the ending?  
Me: -glares- Want me to call Rosalie again Emmett? I though you were my body guard -tear-  
****Makayla: -smacks Emmett- Good job Emmett! You made Amanda cry!  
Me: -giggles- Anyways, I would lub anyone foreber and eber if you review. It makes me happy =]**

**Jasper's Pixie  
Amanda  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **


	9. My Savior

_Chapter: 8/30  
Chapter Title: My savior  
A/N: YAY! I updated....again. I've been at my friends lately for a sleepover, so I would have posted this on Friday, but she didn't have Internet =P Anyways, thanks for the wonderful reviews. I was sad too that I couldn't write a good 'Kidnapping' scene. Anyways, I should let you guys get to the chapter.  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own anything you see here, people wise. If I told you I did, I would be sued and my mom would take away my computer. I DO own my boyfriend though =]  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter Eight-  
My Savior**

I winced slightly, my eyes closing tightly. I couldn't watch. I heard in the distance a scream and a screech of tires on the pavement. I could hear their shallow breathing, maybe due to the alcohol they had consumed before. I heard a few shouts before a loud and ear splinting _Thunk _as if someone had waked a large metal pipe at someone else.

I opened my eyes and screamed.

The first guy was on the floor, a large gash in the back of his head. His eyes were open, glazed over, staring right at me.

The other three were nowhere to be seen. I shivered from fear.

"Alice," A soft voice whispered. "Go back home." I didn't need to be told twice; I ran down the street, tears streaming down my face as I ran. I couldn't help it. I was almost kidnapped, possibly raped, and then one was murdered right in front of me.

When I was in the safety of Rosalie's car, I let the tears out full force. I curled up into a ball on the driver's side and my head was buried on my knees as my shoulders trembled with the sobs.

My phone ringing made me look up, my vision was slightly blurred. I reached over and picked it up, pressing talk and prayed to God my voice won't crack.

"Hello?" I flinched, the voice was unfamiliar to me; dry and cracked. It took me a few seconds to realize it was mine.

"Alice?!" The voice on the other end was panicked, strained. "Where are you? It's passed eleven!" My eyes widened as I looked over at the little digital clock on the dashboard. Rosalie was right; it was 11:23 p.m

"I'm sorry." I whispered. "I must have lost track of time." I said. It was partly true, I _did_ lose track of time, when I was trying to get away from those monsters, then watching a murder....well, not exactly watching, but you get the idea.

I yawned. "I'll be home in an hour." I told her, about to hang up.

"Charlie's mad." She responded. "He's worried over you, Alice. You're the baby in the family." She said without thinking. "Not what I meant." She added a thought later, probably thinking of what I would snap at her in response. "Just get home." She hung up. I sighed and put my phone in my pocket before I started the car.

I wiped my red and blotchy eyes as I got on the high way. I rubbed them, they felt sore. I bet I would look like a mess when I get home.

I pulled into the drive way and turned off the car. I knew it was a little past Midnight, and Rosalie and Charlie would be pissed at me. I hurriedly climbed out of the car and went to the trunk to gather my new items.

I sighed and hopped up the stairs, my bags in my arms.

The door opened before I could, and Rosalie was there, her blond hair wet and twisted into a bun on the top of her head.

"Upstairs. Charlie's asleep. I told him you got home earlier." She said, her eyes narrowing. "You owe me big time." She added, taking some of the bags for me and following me to my room to dump them on my floor.

"Thanks." I whispered, handing her one of the bags. "I bought you a few things, things I thought you would like." I whispered, sitting on my bed and taking off my shoes. The image of the man was logged into my brain, when I blinked, I would see it, like a movie, play pause rewind, play pause rewind.

Rosalie raised a perfect blond eyebrow and peaked in the bag. I tried to hide my amusement. I had bought her a pair of Jimmy Cho heels she had drooled over and a new "little Black dress". It was your basic black that ended right above the knees, and had thin straps that held it in place. It was simple, yet elegant. I knew Rosalie would love it.

She smiled as she closed the bag. "Thank you." She whispered before she kissed my forehead and left me alone with me and my thoughts.

I changed out of my clothes into my pajamas before I threw my dirty clothes into my hamper. I crawled into bed without even glancing at my bags. I would just put them away tomorrow morning before class.

* * *

My eyes flew open as I sat up, breathing heavily. My heart was racing in my chest so hard I thought it would fly out of my chest and land on the wooden floor.

I couldn't stop shaking. I had the worst nightmare imaginable. I shivered as I realized my window was open, the curtains blowing in the breeze. That was strange; I never opened my window before I went to bed...

I got up anyways, walked over to the window, and shut it gently. I stood there for a minute or two, just staring blankly out of the glass pane onto the side of the house, lit up by the full moon.

A swift motion made me jump back in shock. A little rustle that looked like it could have been from the wind, made the leaves on the bush gently. I had seen a long shadow, but it was gone in a flash. I shook it off, thinking it was my imagination.

I looked over at my alarm clock and sighed, realizing that I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep. It was Five Thirty. I decided I needed a shower; I grabbed a clean towel and some clean clothes before I danced out of the room and to the only bathroom in the house.

After my calming shower, I changed into a pair of lose jeans and a long sleeved white shirt with red stitching on the sides and intertwining on the sleeves. I brushed my wet hair and grimaced at my reflection.

I closed the bathroom door quietly and walked to my room to unpack my new things.

* * *

I gentle knock on the door made me look up. I checked the clock and my eyes widened. It was a little passed Seven, no doubt Charlie would be at Work and Rosalie would be in the shower. I closed the dresser and hopped down the stairs and over to the door.

I opened the door and my eyes widened.

"Jasper?" I gasped. **(A/N: I SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO wanted to stop there, but it would have been too mean)**

He just smiled gently, his golden locks falling into his eyes again.

"Alice." He responded. "Any chance you want to ride with me to school today?" He asked, looking down at me with his golden eyes.

I blinked back shock. "I thought you didn't want to be my friend." I whispered, staring down at my socked feet.

He chuckled. "Well, what can I say? I couldn't stay away from you. You're…different than most people I know." He said, his eyebrow furrowing, like he was thinking over something hard.

"So what? This means you want to be friends now?" I asked, rather rudely. I swear, this guy will give me whiplash with his quick changing emotions.

He chuckled. "I suppose." He mused, smiling down at me. I felt my face heat up at his intense stare. "Will you let me drive you to school?" He asked, amused.

I could only nod. "Let me just get my shoes and tell Rosalie..." I trailed off, already turning around, leaving him in the doorway.

"Rose!" I called up the stairs and I tied my shoes.

"What?"

"I'm getting a ride to school from a friend!" I yelled, slinging my backpack over my shoulder.

"Okay. See you there!" She called as I walked back into the hallway, to find Jasper staring a wall with a tiny smile. I stopped dead in my tracks when I noticed the photo's he was looking at. They were photo's my dad had taken of Rosalie and I when we were younger and spent the summer here.

"You were adorable when you were younger." He mused, without looking back at me. "Very cute." I blushed and shifted my weight on my other foot.

"I'm ready." I said, trying to get out of the house as fast as I could.

Jasper looked over and nodded, before he took my backpack and let me lead the way.

I raised my eyebrow when I saw the car in the driveway.

"Nice." I said, inspecting the white Mustang that sat in the driveway. Jasper chuckled and lead me to the front seat

* * *

_End of chapter.. I would have loved to make it longer, but then the next chapter's title wouldn't work so dang well : Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for the wonderful reviews you give me, they make me want to write out these chapters as fast as I can, but I can't do it daily anymore. My homework, balancing my friends, and trying to have time for my…..Boyfriend (there, I said it) is getting to me. Lolz._. _You guys make me want to take you all to Disney land or something, you know, scare little kids, or go on scary rides. Lolz. If you guys have any questions about the story or anything, I'll be happy to answer then the best I could =] wow…this is one dang long End of Chapter note. Lolz. Thankies again!_

_-Jasper's Pixie  
Amanda  
xxxxxxxxxxxx_


	10. Unanswered Questions

_Chapter: Nine out of Thirty 9/30  
Chapter Title: Unanswered Questions  
A/N: =] to the wonderful people who love e enough to leave a review. I'm sorry about the length of the past chapters. I know they haven't been up to "Amanda's standers" Because I HATE short chapters when I'm reading a fic, it always feels like it was rushed, and I'm sorry that I make writing these things like that. Anyways, someone asked me a question. Anyways, Today was my last week of school!! I'm officially an 8__th__ grader, and it scares the crap outa me O.O_

_Moretwilight4me wrote-_

Does Emmett and jasper watch Rosalie and Alice sleep at night?  
_My only response is that I bet a few of you noticed who the shadow was lolz. But I'm not completely sure about where I'm going with Emmett & Rosalie. All I can say, is to watch and listen for the next chapter to see if I'm wasting your days, or that you please won't kill me o.o_

_Disclaimer: I could say I own Twilight, but I don't. I do own my new copy of Twilight I had gotten for my Birthday…._

_**Chapter Nine-  
Unanswered Questions**_

The car ride was spent in silence. You could have cut the tension with a butter knife. I spent the time staring out the window as the trees sped by at a fast rate.

He pulled into the parking lot and parked between Edward's Volvo and, an old red mercury. Bella was smiling from Edward's side, his body curled around her like a protective stance as he looked over at Jasper. Bella didn't look like she noticed, the slipped out of Edward's arms and dashed over to my side, opening the door and pulling me though, my backpack slung over her shoulder.

"Alice!" She smiled and embraced me. She was cold, but warm in a weird kind of way. She pulled away from me and grinned over at Jasper. Edward was walking over, his eyebrows knitted in confusion. "Don't worry." She added as she looked over my confused expression. "Everything will be revealed to you today." She said before Edward whisked her away, his arm tight on her waist as she laid her head on his arm as they walked away.

"Okay?" I said, shaking my head. Jasper chuckled next to me and laid his arm on my shoulder gently. I jumped at the electric shock as it cursed though my body. Jasper pretended not to notice.

"May I escort you to your first class? Milady?" He asked his southern drawl a little more noticeable. I giggled and nodded.

As he walked me to my next class, people stopped and stared. I paused and turned, seeing Emmett talking with Rosalie, who had a blush tinted on her cheeks. Jasper looked down at me, his eyes concerned for a moment, wondering why I had hesitated, before his eyes flickered to Emmett and Rosalie. He let lose a small chuckled again, shaking his head.

"Bout damn time." He muttered, making a smile appear on my face.

"What? Emmett likes Rose?" I asked, watching as Emmett took Rosalie's backpack and slung it over his shoulder.

"You could say that." He mused before he walked me toward my first class.

Class was a bore, as normal. I stared blankly out the window as the teacher droned on and on about History. I let my mind wander, something that has happened often since I had arrived in Forks, about four months ago. It never felt that long.

"Miss Brandon?" The teacher asked, making me look up sheepishly.

"Yeah?" I asked, looking from under my lashes. Used to work; like a charm back at my old school. It didn't look like she bought it….At all.

"What did you think the Roman's could have done to stop the fall of the Empire?" She asked, clearly annoyed she had to repeat herself. _**(A/N: Okay, I know that Rome may or not be in High School, but we had done it earlier in the year and I couldn't think of a good question to use XP) **_

My eyes fell back on my open textbook, skimming the page for some information that could help me. Alex groaned softly next to me, clearly she had just woken up from a nap. I giggled softly before the teacher cleared her throat, making me look back up at her ice cold grey eyes.

"Well?" She said, putting her hands on her boney hips as she glared at me.

"I think…" I trailed off. Alex sighed and handed me a small slip of paper. I opened it under my desk as I pretended to think.

_I believe that the Roman Empire could have stopped the fall if the government was more organized and that people used trade more. The Empire could have survived if they had a decent, organized, way of choosing the Emperor. But, I still think even with those things, the fall would have been unavoidable._

I smiled. Always Alex. I looked up and recited what the paper had said. Alex smiled under her book, clearly amused at how the teacher's eyes puffed out like a fish.

"Good." She said before she shook if off and when back to the book, leaving Alex and I giggling silently at our desks.

By the time lunch has rolled around, I had noticed three things about Jasper. One, He was even cuter with golden eyes then Black eyes; Two, His hair was even hotter when it went into his eyes; and Three, I was madly in love with him. I had realized it last night, when I was almost attacked. You know when you're about to die, you see your life flash before your eyes? I didn't. I saw Jasper. His family. All Happy together. I realized it then, I was in love with Jasper Cullen.

Hannah giggled into my ear, making me look up from my tray of food I had just bought.

"Waa?" I asked; my eyebrows rose as I looked over at her. Hannah wasn't looking at me, no, she was looking across the room, toward the Cullen table.

"Jasper's not with his family." She said her eyes wide. My own eyes widened as I turned and looked at his table. She was right, Edward and Emmett were the only ones there (Bella wasn't with them…huh, wondering why…)

I cocked my head to the side as I looked around, I seen him this morning, I mean, He _drove _me here.

"He's across the lunch room." Alex said, twisting me to see him. He was smiling fondly...At me, from across the long lunch room, alone, at a table. I raised my eyebrow when he grinned and gestured with his index finger for me to join him.

Hannah, Alex, and Chris giggled and pushed me toward his table roughly, almost making me drop my lunch. I glared over my shoulder at the three girls before I walked over, my feet leading me as my mind yelled at me to stay calm and don't look as surprised as I felt.

I stopped at the first chair, looking over at him with my eyebrows raised. He just smiled innocently back at me. My heart was pounding in my ears and I was sure my stomach was in knots.

"Why don't you sit with me today?" He asked, cocking his head to the side, some of the golden locks sweeping his forehead as he stared at me intently.

I could only nod as my feet moved me forward, to seat myself in the chair across from him. I watched as he studied my lunch with a disgusted expression; that was when I noticed he didn't have any lunch, at all.

"Where's your lunch?" I asked, cocking my head to the side. Now that I mentioned it, none of the Cullens' eat their lunch. Sure, they buy it, but just pick or move it around with disgusted expressions. People were saying things like they were anorexic or, that the family starves themselves to keep their figures. Edward stiffened for a moment from the corner of my eye, and I swore I heard him hiss from under his breath.

Jasper chuckled from under his breath loosely.

"I ate a big breakfast." Was his reply. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"I would feel better if you eat something." I insisted, picking up my pear and giving it to him. He stared at it like it was the Black Death.

I laughed. "It's not gonna kill you." I teased. He looked up at me and rolled his golden eyes.

"To you" He muttered.

"What? Are you allergic to Fruit?" I asked, leaning back on my chair as I studied him.

"Something like that." He muttered, placing the pear back on my tray before he stared at me.

"What?" I asked, picking up my hamburger and taking out a large bite. His nose crinkled as he leaned away from me.

"How can you eat that?" I laughed as I swallowed and took a tip out of my Soda.

"I'm not sure. Anyways, where's Bella? She was here when we got to class. I haven't seen her." Jasper chuckled and shook his head.

"She's somewhere." Was his reply to my question. "Listen, I know I should let you eat, but you want me to answer your questions, right? And I'm sure you have some for me. How about we take your lunch outside?" He asked, looking at me with his golden eyes. I nodded numbly, shocked.

"Sure" I said, standing up. Jasper smiled at me slightly and stood up as well, picking up my tray and leading me out of the Caf.

He kept walking till we made it to Edward's car, where Bella was leaned against, staring up at the sky.

"How much longer, Bells?" Jasper asked as we walked closer.

"'Bout 10 min, Jazz." She replied. He voice had a little Southern drawl, which was different.

"Gothca." He said before he turned to look at me. "Alice, think about it, think really hard. How am I different than the normal student?" My eyebrows furrowed over in confusion.

Bella sighed and danced over, linking her cold arm with mine.

"Jazz, she can't do it under pressure." She cooed. She turned to me and smiled, showing her white sharp teeth. I winced back as she stared at me, her eyes darkening. "You're right, Jazz," She whispered. "She smells so good." She leaned forward so we were nose to nose and inhaled. I blinked as she pulled away and grinned smugly at Jasper.

"Told you I could."

He rolled his eyes and turned back to me. I let my mind wander, thinking over the past few months of my time here in Forks; Thinking about the Cullen family.

"You never eat." I whispered, sitting down and bringing my knees to my chest. Jasper and Bella followed. "You're stronger than most people; you're inhumanly cold." I rattled off all the things I had noticed, and watched as the two grew stiller and stiller as I continued.

"Alice." Bella whispered, pulling me toward her. She leaned down so we were looking into each other's eyes. "We can answer everything." She said, before her head snapped up toward the Caf. "Edward." She breathed, standing up just in time as Edward and Emmett emerged, striding toward us. Edward was at Bella's side in less than a second, taking her hands in his.

"Alice, you have to promise me, no us that you would never tell a soul." Jasper said, taking my hands in his cold grasp. I almost flinched as the spark jumped from my fingers all though my body. It felt nice, right, to have his fingers laced with mine.

"I promise." I said softly.

Emmett chuckled. "We're Vampires." He said smoothly.

* * *

_**End!!! YAY!! I updated. The reason I had stopped there, was because I couldn't go no farther for this chapter, or it would ruin the next one. Alice's reaction and her questions all will be answered on the next chapter. I'm not sure when I'll be able to update, I have "Math Camp" gah! And then I have a therapy visit tomorrow, so I can't update then…Sometime next month, I'm positive I'll be able to update. Please review this chapter if you want to, and please, no flames. I hate those . and on Microsoft Word, this looked WAYYY longer.  
**_

_**With all my love & care,  
Jasper's Pixie  
Amanda  
xxxxxxxxxx**_


	11. Vampires?

_Chapter: Ten  
How many Chapters left: 20  
Chapter Dedicated to: Daddy's little Cannibal. She passed away this month, and her stories influenced my writing. I would never forget the day I read one of her stories for the first time, and wanted to be a writer just like her.  
Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the script for this fan fic. Nothing more, nothing less. I am nothing compared to the wonderful writers here, nor am I better then Stephanie Meyer, the owner of Twilight Saga. I'm simply using her setting and characters. _

_

* * *

  
_

_**Chapter Ten-  
Vampires?**_

I blinked; and blinked. Was he for real? I laughed nervously and shifted my weight.

"Why are you laughing?" Edward asked, cocking his head. "This isn't a joke."

"Right," I giggled. "You're vampires, and you're gonna suck my blood?" Bella jerked back, hurt.

"My vision was wrong." She muttered, shaking her head. "Should never trust a human with a secret. They might take it was a cruel joke."

"Wait. You're serious?" I asked, frozen. Bella looked back at me, the hurt showing in her eyes and she nodded.

"Why would we lie about something like this?" Edward murmured; his golden eyes darkened as he curled his body over Bella's. She sighed and laid her hand on his chest, calming him down.

Jasper chuckled from next to me darkly.

"Jazz, don't scare the poor girl." Bella said, her fingers running up and down Edward's forearm. You could tell the two were in love, if not, married by now.

"Do you have powers?" I blurted, blushing when I realized what I had said. Bella laughed.

"I can see….things." She whispered. "Bad things. Horrible Things. Like when a human dies, I see that. That's all I ever see." She muttered; her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she thought over her power.

"I can read minds." Edward said, running his fingers down Bella's back in a soothing manner.

"I'm super strong!" Emmett said happily, flexing his forearms and watching as the steel bands of muscle moved.

"I'm an empath." Jasper whispered, his fingers stopping on my left wrist. I stared up at him silently, cocking my head. "I can influence emotions." He explained I nodded as my mouth formed an 'O'.

Bella froze for a second. Edward's, Jasper's, and Emmett's eyes widened in alarm as Bella slumped against Edward, her eyes blank as she stared off into space.

"What's happening?" I asked; a little scared. A shiver ran down my spine.

"Bella's 'havin a Vision." Jasper drawled as he and Emmett hurried over to their sister's side.

Bella moaned and whimpered as her head stayed in the crook of Edward's neck as he held her tightly, whispering in her ear.

After two minutes of scary silence, Bella gasped and opened her golden eyes, moving out of Edward's grasp and panting as she stared at me.

"What did you see, Love?" Edward asked, running his fingers though her hair. She relaxed almost immediately at the contact.

"A man." She whispered, clutching Edward's hand tightly with her small fingers, her hair spilling over her shoulders and on her lap as she whimpered. "Being attacked. By Vampires." She shuddered. "There were three of them. One female and two males. Each had dark red eyes. They…" She winced. She didn't say anymore as she looked at the ground, her feet tucked underneath her.

Edward pulled her into his lap and held her tightly against his body, whispering again in her ear, making her clutch his shirt with her small fingers.

"Bella's terrified of her visions." Emmett explained as we watched the two. "She hates her power." Bella opened her eyes again and looked back at me; her eyes were dark clouded. An unanswered question was formed in those golden eyes, and I was afraid to ask.

"We need to talk to Carlisle," Edward said gently "About Bella's vision." He turned to me and sighed. "We can finish this very amusing conversation later." He said, pulled Bella lightly up with him, her knees buckled and she fell back onto his chest, making Emmett chuckle weakly.

"Even as a vampire, my sister is as clumsy as ever." He muttered, throwing Bella a cocky grin, making her roll her eyes before she shook off Edward's arm and crossed her arms in front of her as they walked.

Edward threw one glance over his shoulder before he grabbed Bella's hand and they disappeared into her car. A second later, it was out of sight down the road, toward the outskirts of town. Emmett shook his head before he looked at the two of us with a sly grin.

"I'll leave you two alone." He chuckled as he walked back into the school, leaving Jasper and I alone. Jasper sighed and checked his watch.

"The bell will ring in…3….2…..1" Just as he spoke, the bell ran, shrill and demanding. "Here, let's walk to class together." He insisted, throwing his cold arm over my shoulder.

I was aware of people looking, staring, and gossiping, of Jasper Hale walking with Alice Brandon to her class. I thought it was a stupid subject, since we did do anything that was worth gossip and the haters who gave me glares in the hallways.

As I sat in my last class of the day, I couldn't help but feel overwhelmed. I've been acting all mellow with the "Vampire" thing, but I was still utterly shocked about the whole ordeal. If Vampires were real, did that mean that werewolves existed? Unicorns? Pixies? Orgers?

I pondered these as I doodled aimlessly on my notebook as the teacher droned about something un-important.

Chris peaked over at me and giggled silently. I blinked and looked back over, a question hidden in my eyes.

"What?" I mouthed. She shook her head and covered her mouth, silencing her giggles.

"Nothing." She mouthed back, her eyes bright for a strange reason. I shook it off and went back to my drawing.

When the bell rang, I smiled and gathered my belongings together, silently hoping, wishing that Jasper was waiting for me. I blushed when I realized what exactly I wanted to do. I shook it off and followed the crowd of students out off the doorway and into one of the many school hallways.

Jasper smiled at me from the closest row of lockers, his hands in his pockets. Rosalie was next to me, looking over at Jasper with a hateful expression before turning to me.

"Ready to go home, Hun? Emmett asked me out on a date, and I need your help on choosing the right outfit for it." Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink as talked about Emmett. I smiled at her and nodded enthusiastically

"Of Course! I would love to help you. How about we go shopping tomorrow since it's a Saturday and we can find something perfect for you." I said happily. Rosalie grinned and kissed my forehead.

"Want me to wait for you in the car?"

Jasper chose that time to make his presence known.

"If Alice doesn't mind, Carlisle wanted to check up on her, make sure the scars and scratches are healing. I'll be happy to drive her back home." He said smoothly. My gut was telling me I wasn't going to the hospital for a check-up.

Rose looked shocked for a moment before she turned to me, the distaste in her blue eyes was clear enough.

"You sure about this, Ali?" She asked, using the nickname she used to call me when we were smaller. I nodded.

"Yeah, I've been having a minor headache and I've wanted to ask Dr. Cullen if it was a side effect to the medicine." The lie slid easily off my tongue as I spoke.

Rose stared at me for a minute, before she sighed and nodded, leaning up to kiss my forehead.

"Okay, see you at home." She muttered, throwing Jasper another glare before she walked off, her long blonde hair swinging in time with her hips.

"Well, she's friendly." Jasper chuckled from my side. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, she's a rain of sunshine." I said sarcastically, making Jasper chuckle again.

"I love your sarcasm." He muttered as he slung my backpack over his shoulder effortlessly. I blinked at him for a moment, letting his words sink in. I looked down and bit my lip. My cheeks felt hot; red hot.

"…..Thanks?" I whispered, walking with him timidly towards his car.

As we drove, I looked out the window, at the passing trees that seemed to go too fast. It looked too much un-realistic to me. It seemed like a dream. Jasper Hale, Too dark green trees, it just didn't seem too real to me.

As I watched the trees, I noticed the direction we were heading. _Away_ from town, toward the outskirts.

When I voiced this, Jasper chuckled and shook his head, his lips pressed together to keep from smiling.

"That's because I live on the outskirts." He replied as he crossed a bridge and deeper into the murky woods.

A few more minutes, He pulled though a mile long driveway and parked in front of a house - no, house would be an understatement. _Mansion_ sounds more like a fit - and climbed out. I looked at the house in Awe as Jasper walked over to my side and opened the door for me. I looked up at him and sighed, climbing out and dusting off my jeans in an attempt to look more presentable.

Jasper shook his head and lead me toward the porch steps toward the pearl white double door.

The door opened silently and he ushered me inside.

The hallway was large, with framed art work lining the walls and a black baby piano pushed against a large window, the black paint glowing slightly.

I looked up to see a woman with long flowing Caramel hair that framed her almond shaped face. She was chalk white, just like her children with soft liquid golden eyes and perfect features. Clearly, she was Mrs. Cullen.

"Welcome. You must be Mary Alice. I'm Esme. Jasper had told us a lot about you." Her voice was soft and musical, like Bella's. Inhuman.

"Just Alice." I whispered.

"Alice!" Bella said as she appeared from a doorway, she cradled a bowl full of cookies and smiled at me happily.

Edward chuckled as he appeared by his wife's side, his hands on her's, holding the bowl steady with his long fingers.

"Where's Carlisle?" Jasper asked from my side, walking over to Esme.

"In his study." Bella chirped, walking over to me and holding out the bowl. I stared at the cookies for a moment, and then looked back up at Bella with my eyebrows raised.

"Aren't any of you going to have one?" I asked.

Bella's nose crinkled.

"Didn't Jasper tell you anything about…us?" I guess she wasn't used to saying _Vampire_. I shrugged.

"Nope."

Esme looked over at Jasper with disappointed eyes.

"I didn't want to scare her," Jasper defended.

Bella laughed bitterly.

"So you brought her to a house full of Vampires instead? Smart move, Jazz." Okay, I was wrong. She _can _say it…

Jasper ignored her as he walked up the stairs and vanished. Bella sighed and shook her head after her brother.

"Sorry about Jasper." She whispered, leading me toward the living room. It was crème colored, with a matching leather sofa and a round glass coffee table. A wide screen T.V hung on the wall, surrounded by a stereo and more art work. A window was open in the far corner, and a soft breeze whipped though the room.

"Esme is a house designer." Bella explained as she sat herself on the couch, placing the bowl of cookies on the glass tabletop.

"So what do you want to know?" Emmett asked, making me jump. I didn't realize he was even here to start.

Bella clicked her tongue in disapproval but said nothing.

Esme and Edward had sat themselves on the couch, Esme on the arm and Edward next to Bella, his fingers intertwining with her's.

Emmett was next to me, sitting on the arm rest, grinning down at me.

"Where's Jasper?" I asked, looking around the room again for the blond Vampire.

"With Carlisle. He needed to ask him something." Bella said smoothly, placing her cold hand on my knee. "Alice, _Relax_, we're not going to hurt you." She insisted. "Ask us _anything_. That's what we're here for." She smiled warmly at me before she took her hand away and leaned into Edward's chest, her eyes still on mine.

"How long have you been….you're ages?" I asked. Bella smiled gently.

"I was born September 13, 1922" She said.

"November 17, 1920!" Emmett beamed.

"June 12, 1901" Edward said, his fingers running though Bella's hair as she closed her eyes.

Esme was quiet as she smiled at me.

"We are all frozen at our ages. I was 27 when I changed. Bella and Edward were 17, Emmett was 21 and Jasper was 20." She said sadly. "We all have stories behind our changes."

Bella winced and Edward ran his fingers up and down her back again, in an attempt to soothe her.

"_Don't laugh – but how can you come out during the daytime?"_

_They laughed anyways._

"_Myth." Emmett grinned.  
_

"_Burned by the sun?"_

"_Myth."_

"_Sleeping in Coffins?"_

"_Myth." Edward said before he hesitated for a moment and a peculiar tone entered his voice. "We can't sleep."_

_It took me a moment to let it sink in. "At all?"_

"_Never" He said his voice nearly inaudible. (Twilight)_

I blinked. "Wow."

"Anything else?" Bella asked.

Esme got up and smiled at me. "Want something to drink?" She asked; walking toward what I assumed was the kitchen. I smiled and nodded timidly.

"Please."

Esme disappeared and I was left with Emmett, Edward, and Bella.

"What do you guys……." I trailed off.

"Eat? Drink?" Emmett offered.

"Yeah, thanks." I said.

"We're 'Veggie' Vampires" Emmett said, using quotation marks. I laughed.

"We don't want to be monsters." Bella whispered. "Carlisle saved us. He made an alternative to Human blood. We live off the blood of Animals, mammals." She whispered, closing her golden eyes. "That's why our eyes are golden. Vampires who drink Human blood have red eyes.

"So now I know that Vampires exist…Do Werewolves? Pixies? Unicorns?"

Bella's nose crinkled in disgust. "Werewolves, yes. Pixies & Unicorns? No"

"Okay… Are there any werewolves around here?" I asked, leaning forward eagerly. I wasn't so afraid now.

Bella laughed and leaned forward and touched my knee again, her eyes sparkled.

"Yes! There's a pack in La Push." She said her nose crinkling. "Vampires and Werewolves don't get along too well."

Emmett laughed.

"Since when did we all get along in the first place?" He mused.

Bella laughed and nodded.

We talked for a bit more, about anything. Bella was a really cool person. I hope that we could become friends in the near future.

Jasper came down the stairs then, with Dr. Cullen at his heels. Carlisle smiled warmly over at me.

"Nice to see you again, Alice. How's your head doing?"

"Its fine, Doctor Cullen, and it's nice to see you too."

It was there, in the living room of the Cullen house, with the family laughing and joking around, that I realized that this feeling was one of belonging. I haven't been here long, but the Cullens had their arms open and wide for me. I truly belonged.

Another hour later, the grandfather Clock chimed. Bella looked up and grimaced.

"I think it's getting late Alice. Want Jasper to drive you home?" She asked, getting up from Edward's lap and smiling over at him. He just smiled crookedly and grabbed her hand, almost pulling her with him up the stairs. Okay, I so did not need to know what's going to happen.

"Come on Alice." Jasper said smoothly as he looked up at the stairs then back to me, keys in his white hands.

I nodded and hugged Esme and Carlisle goodbye, and Emmett gathered me up into his arms for a bear hug.

"Emmett…..Can't……Breathe." I wheezed. Emmett dropped me and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Have fun with Rosalie tomorrow, and she loves Sushi." I winked as he grinned and nodded.

"Gotcha."

Jasper took my hand and pulled me with him toward his White Mustang, muttering gibberish as we went.

"What?" I asked innocently as he swore.

"Nothing." He muttered, shaking his head. I sighed and closed my eyes, leaning my forehead on the window as he drove though the quiet neighborhoods.

As we pulled up into my driveway, I couldn't help but think over my day.

I sighed when I realized I wouldn't be seeing Jasper till Monday.

He looked over and cocked his head.

"What's with the sigh?" He asked, amused. I shook my head and didn't speak.

He sighed and shook his head as I unlocked my door and climbed out of it, slamming the car door behind me.

"See you Monday" I whispered as I turned around, grabbing my backpack. He nodded.

"See you Monday, Alice." With that, the car turned around and drove silently though the street, where it disappeared down the block. I sighed and pulled my backpack closer before I turned my back and hopped up the porch steps to my home.

All the lights were on, and Charlie and Rose were sitting at the dinner table, their dinner plates still full.

"Hey Alice. Hungry?" Rosalie asked, standing up and taking my empty plate with her toward the kitchen.

"Please" I said, dropping my backpack at the door and walking toward the table before I sat myself down with a sigh. "How was your day, Dad?" I asked, looking up at my father.

He smiled. "It was okay. Today was a little slow, so a couple of guys and I had a few card games."

I nodded. "Who won?"

"Me. 15 hands to 20." He stated proudly.

I laughed as Rosalie came back with a plate full of baked Chicken and mashed potatoes.

"Here ya go." She said, smiling as she handed me my plate and a full glass of milk.

"Thank you." I said happily, taking the milk and drinking some before I dug into my chicken.

As we ate dinner, we talked a bit. When we all finished, Rosalie took the empty plates and washed them for me, saying that I should take a shower before tomorrow.

I shook my head and smiled before I followed her advice and walked up the stairs to take a nice hot shower.

As I undressed, my mind thought back to Jasper. I felt my knees buckle and I bit my lip as I kicked off my jeans and underwear.

I stepped into the shower and moaned when the hot water hit my cold back, warming it instantly. I just stood like that for a few moments, savoring the hot water before I reached up for the shampoo and lathered it into my hair, getting everything all bubbly before I washed it out. I watched the water swirl into the drain and smiled thoughtfully. I haven't been in a good mood like this in forever.

After my shower, I dressed into a pair of sweatpants and a long shirt that hung past my waist.

I crawled into bed and put my head on my pillow, staring at the ceiling blankly. A soft knock at the door made me look up.

"Can I come in?"

* * *

**YAY! End of Chapter =) over 3,000 words! YAY!!! I so proud –wipes tear from eye- anyways, I posted a poll up on my page on what story you want me to work on over the summer. Don't worry, I WILL update everything. I'm just not sure when XD Review please, and makes me happy? =) And I'm NOT sure of the Birthdays I gave Edward & Emmett....they never showed their real birthdays...so I guessed XD  
**

**-Jasper's Pixie  
Amanda  
xxxxxxxxxxxx**


	12. Rose

_Chapter: Eleven  
How many chapters left: 19  
Chapter dedicated to….Anyone who wants it to be dedicated to  
A/N: With a lot of reviews, I wrote a new chapter. Just be lucky I love you guys enough to sit at my computer for three hours, thinking of a new chapter to give to you all. =)_

_**Chapter Eleven-  
Rose**_

"It's open." I said, looking over at my door, my eyes blank. I knew it wouldn't be any of the Cullens'. The door creaked open and Rosalie peaked though, her blond hair spilling over her shoulders.

"Do you have a second?" She whispered, her blue eyes pleading. I nodded and moved over on my bed to make room for her.

"Sure." I said yawning.

"Sorry about keeping you up." She said quickly, crawling into bed with me. "I just couldn't sleep and I thought we could talk like we used to."

I smiled and nodded. "Sounds great and naahh, it's okay." I said, patting her hand as she laid her head on one of my pillows, staring up at the ceiling.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked, peeking over at her. Her eyebrows were furrowed over her eyes and she looked bothered by something as she bit her lip between her teeth.

"The Cullens." She stated, looking over at me then, her blue eyes clouded with worry.

"What about?" I asked, cocking my head to the side. What did Rosalie want to know? Did she think that Jasper and I were doing something? That Bella needs a shopping trip to get rid of all the dark colors in her closet? To see if the Cullens' really were great people?

"You and Jasper, more importantly." She said, her long fingers moving though my scalp in a soothing manner as I closed my eyes and snuggled closer to my older sister.

"What about us?" I asked sleepily, yawning. Rosalie laughed and her shoulders trembled a bit, making me crack my eyes open and glance at her warily.

"You two seem very close is all." She mused, her fingers moving down to my shoulder.

"I guess you can saw that." I shrugged, not really certain on what she wanted with her question.

Rosalie giggled and twisted her fingers back in my short hair, gently smoothing the spikes down.

"I just wanted to know what you felt about him Alice." She gave me a lazy grin and I smiled back.

"I like him." I said looking out my window at the pouring rain that seemed to come down like buckets.

"Like him? Or Like him like him?" Rose asked, bringing back my attention. I felt my face heat up as I gazed back down to our feet under the blankets before I looked back up at Rosalie's waiting glance.

"Like him like him." I whispered. Rose smiled gently and hugged me closer to her, kissing my forehead tenderly before she tucked my head under her chin as she sighed.

"I know the feeling, Hun." She whispered, her fingers dancing along my shoulder and down my arm absentmindedly. "With Emmett." I swear I could hear her blush.

"What's wrong with us?" I asked, staring at my sister.

She laughed and her fingers stopped at my wrist.

"I'm not sure, Ali." She whispered her light blue eyes full of playfulness and love as she thought about the strongest Cullen.

"Mmmmm" I said as I looked past Rosalie at the dark room around us, letting my eyes adjust to the small light the moon gave off.

"Do you think Emmett would love me?" She whispered, laying her head on my pillow again, looking at me.

"Why wouldn't her, Rose? That man is head over heels in love with you." I chirped happily.

Rosalie laughed and a smile graced her face. "Thanks. You know Jasper has a _huge_ thing for you, you know." She said a frown on her face. She never liked it when guys flirted with me. She was the over protective sister, and I was the nosey little sister that had to make sure her guys were good enough for her.

I blushed. "Yeah, right." I snorted. "There are a whole lot of pretty girls here in Forks, all which, drool over him every damn day." I muttered, crossing my arms over my chest. My chest hurt when I thought of Jasper with another girl, like I was angry for some reason.

_Jealousy _My thoughts taunted me.

_What do you mean?! "Jealousy"?_

_It means genius that you care for Jasper…Maybe you even love him._

_Shut up! I never asked you ._

…_..Yes, you JUST did._

……………_.. Shut up_

"Alice?" Rosalie's voice broke me from my argument with the voices inside my head.

"Yeah?" I asked, cocking my head to the side, the argument out of my mind.

"Jasper likes you Hun, and you are _wayyyy_ prettier then those sluts at school." Rosalie said, her fingers lightly pulling though my hair soothingly.

I smiled and nodded.

"Thanks."

We just laid there, quietly, stuck in our thoughts as the night went on quietly.

I felt Rosalie move, getting up and kissing my forehead before she left the room, gently closing the door behind her. I sat up in bed, my mind on full Vampire alert. I reached for my laptop and opened it, turning it on and drumming my fingertips on the base as it started up.

I clicked Opera, my internet browser and typed in Google.

Once there, I typed in; _Vampires A-Z_

As the searches piled though, I looked over them, clicking one that looked promising.

_(Now, my faithful readers, ON TO TWILIGHT! –Book magically appears as author flips through the pages-)_

_I waited impatiently for it to load. Finally the screen was finished – simple white background with white text, academic looking. Two quotes greeted me on the home page;_

_**Throughout the vast world of ghosts and demons is no figure so terrible, no figure is dreaded and abhorred, yet dight with such fearful fascination, as the vampire, who is himself neither ghost nor demon, but yet who partakes the dark natures and possesses the mysterious and terrible qualities of both. – Rev. Montague Summers**_

_**If there is in this world a well-attested account, it is that of vampires. Nothing is lacking: official reports, affidavits of well-known people, of surgeons, of priests, of magistrates; the judicial proof is most complete. And with all that, who is there who believes in vampires? **_

_**- Rousseau**_

_The rest of the site was an alphabetized listing of all the different myths of Vampires held throughout the world. The first I clicked on was the ____Danag, __was a Filipino Vampire;_

_**Vampire held to be very ancient as a species, responsible for having planted taro on the islands long ago. The Danag worked with humans for many years but the partnership ended one day when a woman cut her finger and a Danag sucked her wound, enjoying the taste so much that it drained her body completely of blood.**_

_I read carefully though the descriptions, looking for anything that sounded familiar, let alone possible. It seemed that most Vampire myths centered around beautiful women as demons and children as victims; they also seemed like constructs created to explain away the high mortality rates for young children, and to give men an excuse for infidelity. Many of the stories involved bodiless sprits and warnings against improper burials. There wasn't much that sounded like the movies I've seen, and only a very few, like the Hebrew _Estrie _and the Polish _Upier_, who were even too preoccupied with drinking Blood._

_A spirit, always female and invariably assuming the shape of a vampire. The Estrie is considered to be an incorporeal spirit of evil that has taken the form of flesh and blood, and lives among humanity to satisfy its need for blood. Its favorite prey is said to be children, although no one is considered safe when it needs to feed._

_Vampire that is unusual in the fact that it rises at midday and returns to sleep at midnight. It is said to have a barbed tongue and consumes vast quantities of blood. This creature's fascination with blood goes much further than normal vampires as it sleeps in blood as well. May be related to the Upir and Upyr._

My eyes widened as I stared at the information that was before my own eyes, trying to think passed all the stories about blood and gore, and tried to find the ones that sounded more like the Cullens.

Only two sounded more like them to me;

The Stregoni Benefici

_An Italian vampire, said to be on the side of goodness, and a mortal enemy of all evil vampires._

And the Roman tale of the _Varacolaci;_

_Vampire that ranks among the most powerful of all the undead. It is said to have the ability to cause both lunar and solar eclipses. They may appear as pale humans with dry skin. They can travel on an astral thread, the midnight spinning, traveling as far as need as long as the thread remains unbroken._

A gentle throbbing in my head made me turn away from the computer, my fingers rubbing soothing circles on my temples as I tried to let the information sink in.

Too many Vampire myths from all over the world. It made my head hurt like hell as I processed the information as I thought over the Cullen's.

Supper Fast, how else could have Bella and her Family been there when I got hurt?

Supper Pale and Golden eyes, but they had already told me about that.

I snorted; disgusted as I realized what I had been doing.

It was a good past two in the morning, and I was looking up _Vampires?_ Didn't I already trust the Cullen's enough to accept the fact that they won't suck my body dry and then throw me into the river to be found?

"Alice? Why are you looking up Vampires?" Rosalie's voice made me jump and I looked over, shock in my eyes. She had her head cocked, her eyes skimming over the page.

"Mmmmm…." I trailed off, clicking off the page and turning off my computer. "Nothing." I muttered, placing it back on my side table.

"Alice, why won't you tell me?" Rosalie asked, hurt in her eyes as she crawled back into my bed with me.

"It's not my secret to tell." I told her as my eyes flickered to the window. I thought I saw something, a shadow of a body or something with the light drizzle of the rain.

"Oh, really? Then whose secret pray tell?" Rosalie said, with an eyebrow raised.

"The Cullens'" I muttered. Rosalie gasped.

"Alice, are you trying to tell me something?" She asked, shock in her voice. I could tell her eyes were trying to see though my clues, trying to figure out what I would never say in words.

"Figure it out." I whispered as I curled back into my warm covers, before I fell asleep as Rosalie sat there, thinking. It was going to be a _very long _shopping trip tomorrow.

_**I just love Updates, what about you guys? I'm sorry if it wasn't as long as the last chapter, it's almost 10 here, and I have to get to bed for school tomorrow . and I couldn't write anymore, or else it would bleed into the next chapter. Lolz. I hope this chapter was worth the wait and the information I had gotten for the different Vampires I found at;**_

_**www (dot) Vampiresaz (dot) webs (dot) com**_

_**feel free to browse though the site and find out as much information I had found ^.^**_

_**Also, if you are a Inuyasha fan (Kagome & Sesshomaru all the way) I have the first chapter of my first fanfic on that theme "The Tears She Had Shed" If you like it, please leave some nice love, I only have two reviews . lolz.**_

_**and As for the title change, I'm sorry that I keep going though Titles. I had thought of; "The Pixie and The Empath" a few days ago and I thought it would fit...since "Decode" would only work until Alice and Rosalie find out their secret....  
**_

_**Reviews on here would mean the world to me. :) and they help me make longer and faster chapters ^-^**_

_**Jasper's Pixie**_

_**Amanda  
xxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	13. Shopping Spree

_Disclaimer: I own nothing you see here, all belongs to the master of Vampires, no, not Aro either. :)_

_**Chapter Twelve-  
Shopping Spree**_

I smiled as I snuggled closer into my warm covers. I felt the bed shift as someone sat on the corner of my bed, but made no move to check and see who it was.

"Alice! Wakey Wakey! Rise and shine!" Rosalie Sang as she smiled down at me.

I groaned and mutter something in my pillow.

"What was that Hun?" Rosalie asked sweetly…Too sweetly…

"Uhhhhhh….I said I was going to take a shower then we can go." I lied, lifting my head high enough to look over at my Sister with an innocent expression.

She beamed. "Good." She kissed my forehead and left. I sighed and closed my eyes.

I peered over at my clock and groaned. It wasn't even six yet and she had me get up.

I threw the covers off me and yawned, stretching my arms and feet in front of me.

I closed my eyes and took deep breaths, trying to stifle the large urge to crawl back into bed and sleep well passed noon.

I got up and walked toward my door, tripping over my rug and having my toe wham on the bed post, making me cry out.

I clutched my foot as I closed my eyes and breathed though a clenched jaw.

"Crap."I said as I rubbed my foot before I glared over at the evil bed post.

I got back up and tried to walk on my foot. It wasn't too bed, just a minor ache as I put some of my weight on it.

I otherwise ignored it as I continued on my journey to the bathroom for a much needed hot shower.

After my calming shower, I changed into a jean skirt with black leggings and a hooded purple V-neck with black stars.

I brushed though my hair and my teeth before I put on a pair of salt waters and happily grabbed my purse. I was already in a good mood after the shower and I was ready to shop with Rosalie until we both drop.

"What do you think of this, Ali?" Rosalie asked, pressing a black dress to her as she gazed into a mirror.

I smiled as I ran my fingers over the smooth silk, sighing.

"Perfect. Go try it on and then we can find some wedge sandals that would match _perfectly_." I said, pushing her into the changing room.

She came out two minutes later with the dress on. I smiled.

The black dress was strapless and ended above her knees. It was flirty and _so_ Rosalie. It has small ruffles on the waist and a big matching bow on top.

Rosalie twirled as she looked at the mirror, smiling.

"I love it!" She squealed, clapping her hands together happily.

I smiled and nodded. "Get it." She disappeared and came back a second later, the dress in her hand and she pulled me toward the shoes, the dress slung delicately over her arm with care.

A few minutes of going over the shoes, clicking our tongues in disproval before we came across the perfect pair of shoes that would match the dress.

They were Wedges, with rope that tied up from the sides to the ankle. Black fabric on the toes. It was pretty.

"Here," I said, handing her the box of shoes as she looked over at me with bright blue eyes.

"Perfect!" She smiled when she tied them up and inspected them as she placed her foot up in the air.

"Told ya." I said smugly as I sat next to her, a box of Jimmy Cho heels in my hand. A girl can treat herself right?

"Okay, now do you want to get a Manicure and a Pedicure?" I asked, cocking my head to the side as we walked though the mall, five bags on each of our arms. We also went to a Jewelry store, buying a matching necklace and earring set to match the dress.

I fingered my chocker as I looked over at Rosalie, who was looking down at the nail salon three feet away, fingering the hem of her shirt.

"Hell, why not." She grinned at me as she pulled me toward the salon, her happiness radiated off her.

As we walked into the Nail Salon, a small dinged from the glass door, making the woman at the counter look up and smile.

"Welcome." She said in a heavy Italian accent. "How may I help you?"

"Can we have two Manicures and two feet pedicures?" Rosalie asked, fishing her wallet out of her purse.

"Of course, what kind would you like?" She asked, showing us the different types of manicures they have.

"French." We said together, giggling.

The woman nodded and took us toward two large black leather chairs.

As they did our nails and feet, Rosalie smiled over at me.

"Thanks for the idea, Ali." She said happily. I laughed.

"No problem." I replied as I giggled. It tickled.

After we paid, Rosalie and I slowly walked back to the car, chatting happily on what we would do with her hair and where Emmett might take her for dinner.

It didn't feel like an hour as Rosalie drove from Port Angeles back to Forks. Maybe it was us screaming out the lyrics to random songs on the radio, or gushing about the latest gossip.

"I'm so excited!" Rosalie gushed as we dropped the bags at the door and sprawled out on the couch. "I hope we get some Sushi…I wonder if Fork has a Sushi Bar…" She rambled.

I laughed and grabbed her hands.

"He may take you down to P.A for a movie and dinner." I said smoothly as Rosalie beamed at me.

"I just can't wait!" She said, throwing her arms out as she giggled.

I've never seen my sister so giggly before, it was different, and my heart swelled at the thought of her being this happy always with Emmett in her life.

I wonder what would have happened if the Cullens were never changed, living their human lives in the time periods they were born into. Like Bella and Emmett, brother and Sister, would live life in their own times, growing older and falling in love.

Maybe this was their fate, to be born into this new life of the immortal. Maybe they were born to be Vampires. Just like how it seemed that Bella and Edward were made for each other and each other alone…like two pieces of the same puzzle. They were soul mates, even though they were born in two completely different times.

The same with Carlisle and Esme. If Carlisle was never changed, would that mean that Esme, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Bella would never be here today? That he was the reason they were all changed? It would explain a lot more.

As I thought though this all, Rosalie had left to take a shower, insisting that Emmett could be early for their date, and just in case, she wanted to be ready.

I gazed blankly at the window, at the pouring rain, as I heard the shower start upstairs.

I couldn't help but think of how Emmett would change Rosalie, and vice-versa. Rosalie was always protective over me and her friends, and Emmett goes into big brother mode when anything involves Bella and danger, even though she has Edward.

Emmett was playful and he could soften Rosalie up a bit, so she could be more playful and teasing like she used to when we were younger.

"Ali?" I heard Rosalie from her room. "I need your help."

I got up and hopped up the stairs and into her room.

"What can I help you with?" I asked, coming into her room and sitting myself on her massive bed, my back sinking into the soft pillows at the head of the bed, making me sigh in pleasure.

"What should I do with my hair?" She asked, cocking her head in the mirror as she turned her golden hair this was and that.

I shrugged. "Don't look at me. I do Make-up, not hair." I said before I sat on the edge of her bed and pulled her head down. "Speaking of Make-up!" I said brightly, my fingers taking her make-up bag from her fingers as I sat it on my lap, opening it and taking out black eye liner. "Let me work my magic." I said, as Rosalie closed her eyes, I applied the eye liner gently around her eyes.

"How about you curl it up?" I asked as I applied clear gloss over her freshly light pink lips and then worked toward some black eye shadow.

"Good idea." Rosalie muttered as I gave her eye shadow a light smoky affect, perfect with the type of dress she was wearing.

"Let's dry your hair." I said, taking the hair dryer and plugging it in before I handed it to her and went back to the top of her bed, watching her get ready, silently wishing that Jasper would ask me out soon.

I mean, he _knows_ I like him….okay, the guy knows I'm head over heels in love with him, and he hasn't even gave me a _glimpse_ of any feelings he has for me. Damn Empath Vampire.

Rosalie dried her hair and proceeded to curl it so it was wavy; then she put it in a loose bun with a few strands hanging in her face, framing. She was pretty when she doesn't even try.

A knock on the door made me and Rosalie look up. "It's not Emmett." I soothed her as I climbed down the stairs and toward the door.

Bella was leaned against the door, smiling at me lazily.

"Hey Alice" She said.

"Hey Bella…What are you doing here?" I asked, cocking my head to the side. "Is Emmett canceling?" I asked, wincing as I imaged her face if I told her.

"No, Emmett will be here soon. Edward wants to take me up into the mountains for a hunting trip, and Carlisle took Esme down to Italy, so it's just going to be Jasper at home." She explained. I looked over her shoulder and noticed Edward's silver Volvo parked in front of the house, with Edward leaned against the door, staring over at us.

"Oh," I said, blinking. "What does this have to do with me?"

"Jasper wanted to know if he could show you something tonight." She said smoothly, grinning to me for a moment before she looked past me toward the stairs.

"Rosalie looks pretty." She commented before her almost black eyes shifted to me. "Anyways, I have to go, Jasper said he would pick you up at seven sharp, just wear something comfy." She said before she hopped back down the porch steps, a wave as she turned and then sprinted toward her Mate's side.

I closed the door and thought for a moment. How could she know Rosalie was pretty? I peaked behind me and saw nothing. Creepy, but you have to give the Vampires credit.

I walked back upstairs, my heart fluttering wildly in my chest as I realized something. Jasper wanted to see me, to take me somewhere….Tonight….I felt my cheeks burn as I closed my eyes, relaxing into my thoughts.

I walked up the stairs and into Rosalie's room just as she slipped on her shoes before she smiled timidly at me.

"How do I look?" She asked, sitting up and turning around.

I smiled.

"Just perfect. Emmett will love this dress on you." I said happily, giggling. Rosalie joined in my giggles before the door bell rang, making Rosalie freeze.

"Emmett's here!" I sang as I walked down the stairs, and opening the door for my sister's date.

"She's upstairs." I said before I walked into the living room just as Rosalie appeared on the top of the stairs, looking down at Emmett with a smile.

Emmett looked frozen as he stared at her in awe.

"Breath taking." He breathed as she reached him, taking her hand into his; he kissed her hand and smiled at her. "Ready to go?" He asked. She nodded and looked over at me. Rosalie grabbed a Jacket as Emmett wrapped his arm around her waist, making me smile smugly.

"Have fun." I called happily, waving. Rosalie blushed as Emmett led her out, winking at me before the door closed.

I sighed and leaned against the door frame.

I looked over at the clock and my eyes widened. It was already Six fifteen. I groaned as I dashed up the stairs, already trying to think on what I should wear tonight. My thoughts were still frazzled.

Bella said to be comfy, so I settled with a pair of Jeans and a loose long sleeved shirt. I tied up a pair of old black converse and I ran a brush though my hair before I settled on my make-up.

I curled my eye lashes, making them twice as long and applied eyeliner and mascara. I smiled into my reflection for a moment as I applied lip gloss and sprayed a small amount of perfume on me.

I checked the time and smiled. It was almost seven now, it took longer than I thought to look for something to wear.

I grabbed a small tote back and hopped down the stairs, sitting on the last step and thinking over my time here in Forks.

I had been ignored, lied, and though it all, ended up with a best friend and maybe a boy friend…?

I laid my head on the wall as I closed my eyes, mentally calculating how long it's been since I called my mother, and decided I should later.

I fingered the Choker and smiled, feeling at ease almost immediately. I smiled to myself, silently wishing where Jasper would take me tonight…

_End of the Chapter :) Next chapter is Alice's and Jasper's first date…whatever could happen? And Rosalie's and Emmett's? I could do a Rosalie's P.O.V…but it's up to you :P and I realized something, I think I'm getting too close to the Twilight plot, huh? I may twist a few things here and there, but really, it's kind of the same. I have to think about Alice and Jasper as Alice and Jasper, not as Bella's and Edward's story… But I'm learning :D this is my first Twilight Fan Fic…so I still have to get used to other people's P.. anyways, I would love reviews pwease. No flameys_

_Jasper's Pixie  
Amanda_


	14. Kisses In The Rain

_Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue, I don't own Twilight, and neither do you :D  
A/N: Yeah, I deiced it was too mean to put this story on Hold without giving you the KISSING Chapter. So here it isss :) I hope you like. After this Chapter, This story is OFFICIALY On hold :( Anndd, all outfits are on my page :P. I changed Alice's though…I didn't like it no more :P_

_**Chapter Thirteen-  
Kisses in the Rain**_

**Rosalie**

I could feel my heart hammering in my chest as Emmett led me toward his car, his ice cold arm wrapped tightly around my waist.

"So," He said as we settled into his car, my hands placed on my lap as I turned toward him.

"So," I said, smiling as my fingers messed with the hem of my dress.

"What do you want to do first? Movie or Dinner?" He said, shifting his weight. I laughed.

"Movie." I said, taking off my jacket and throwing it over my lap.

He nodded and I let my eyes move from his incredible golden eyes to see what he was wearing.

A white dress shirt and old faded blue jeans. Nice. I smiled and returned to look out my window, messing with a lock of my golden hair that fell into my face.

We pulled into the theater a few minutes later. Emmet climbed out of the car and walked around to my side. _I wonder how he can do that with the steel bands of pure…..hot muscle on those large, pale arms_ I mused, staring at his arms as if they would come to life at any second.

It was as if Emmett could feel my eyes, he turned to me and grinned, flexing his forearms with a smug expression. I turned away, hiding the light pink my cheeks had turned.

"Milady?" He asked, giving me his arm as I climbed out of his car. I smiled and placed my hand into his big one, almost jumping in shock as an electric current shot though my body.

Emmett looked blankly at me, as if he felt nothing.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concern leaking into his voice. As if his eyes didn't show enough of the emotion.

I nodded and grasped my Jacket tightly between my hands, my nails digging into the soft cotton.

"Ready?" He asked, taking my hand and leading me toward the Ticket Kiosk. I smiled and let him lead, my eyes looking over the few movie posters along the sides of the large theater.

"Two for…." He turned to me. I shook my head and looked up at the thousand of Movies playing.

"Uuuuuhhhh, How about…..Shutter?" I whispered. I had seen the previews a while back, and I was in the mood for a thriller.

Emmett grinned down at me and nodded before turning back to the Fake Blond Cashier, who was eyeing him.

I narrowed my eyes at her; she was undressing _my_ date with those ugly assed pink eye shadowed too small brown eyes. Her Make-up looked caked on her, and if it wasn't for her uniform, she would have looked exactly like a hore. I bet she was one.

"Two for Shutter." Emmett said; handing her the money, not even looking at her, he was either staring at me or the movie board behind the slut.

The Woman nodded and smiled (what she thought was Seductive, it was horrible) sultry at him as she slid the two tickets over to them.

"Have a wonderful time." She purred, her eyes looking him up and down. I fought the urge to growl or tackle her. When did these emotions show up? I've _never_ felt like this before, about _any_ guy.

I glared at her harshly as Emmett pulled me into the theater, not even paying the poor Cashier even the slightest of attention. It was all on me, and I enjoyed every Damn Second of it.

**Alice**

I jumped when I heard a loud roar of a motorcycle. A smile creeped onto my face. _Hmmmmmmmm, Jasper owns a Motorcycle? Hot_ I mused as I grabbed my striped hoodie and pulled it on, my heart thundering as I heard three quick rasps at the door.

I got off the stairs and slung my tote over my shoulder, checking to make sure I had my cell phone; I danced to answer the door.

Jasper was smiling at me as he leaned against the door frame, exactly what his sister had done only an hour before.

"Hi." I breathed, a smile coming onto my face again, I didn't even try to fight it.

"Hello." Jasper said, his southern Drawl coming in. "Ready to go?" He asked, looking down at me, his eyes golden and….glowing?

I nodded and dug my hands into my pockets, trying to stifle the urge to reach out and trace the purple rings from under his eyes, wondering if they felt as silky as they looked.

I shook my head as Jasper led my out of the house, letting me lock it after me. After the key was safely tucked in my sweater pocket, he led me out to the black motorcycle that was perched on the side of the sidewalk, glowing dimly in the light of the street lamp. I watched as he slung his long leg over one end, straddling it. He looked over and threw me a helmet.

"Safety first." He said, grinning at me cheekily. I rolled my eyes but put the helmet on anyways, snapping it in place under my chin.

Jasper grabbed my wrist and gently pulled me behind him on the seat.

"Hold on." He instructed, placing both my wrists on his hips before he let go and took hold of the handle bars. I wrapped my arms completely around his waist till the tips of my fingers brushed each other.

"Ready?" He asked, as the Motorcycle roared to life, making me jump again. I closed my eyes and felt as the bike pulled forward before we were flying down the street, the wind blowing my face and the tiny pieces of bangs that fell into my face. I smiled as Jasper sped faster down the street, letting the wind move against me in a smooth caress. I would have opened my eyes, but I knew if I did, my eyes would sting from the wind. I tucked my chin under his shoulder and inhaled his musky scent. I smiled into his shoulder as I felt his muscles tighten as I let my legs tightened. They were beginning fall asleep and my fingers ached at the force I was using to cling to him.

I could hear his light chuckle over the roar as he slowed down, the gravel flying up and hitting my legs and thighs as we pulled to a stop.

He loosened my fingers from his waist and let the go.

"Open your eyes, Alice." He said as he started to climb off the bike. I fluttered my eyes open and gasped as I saw the sight.

It was beautiful. The ocean looked close enough to touch. I watched as the water crashed against the solid ground on the shore, the seagulls flying down to catch a fish.

I looked away, surveying the little meadow Jasper had placed us at.

Trees were lined around, like a little border. Small little flowers bloomed around, full of light colors. Pink, Yellow, light blue, white.

I looked over at Jasper and smiled gently as I sat myself on the ground, my hands supporting me.

Jasper was watching me with curious eyes as he stood from a distance.

"Sit with me." I said happily, smiling brightly at him. He smiled a tiny smile and sat himself in front of me, our knees lightly touching each other.

"Can I ask you a few questions?" I asked, picking the grass at my feet, keeping my head down.

"….Go ahead." He said, picking up my left hand and started to play with my fingers.

"I want to know about your family. About their pasts." I said, looking up at him, cocking my head to the side. I was dying to know.

Jasper pursed his lips and smiled. "There not my stories to tell." He said, absently tracing the blue veins on my wrist.

"Please?" I asked, jutting out my bottom lip as I looked at him from under my lashes.

He sighed and nodded.

"Who do you want me to start with?" He mused.

"Bella and Emmett." I blurted. They were always close and it reminded me of me And Rosalie at some times…

Jasper chuckled and nodded. "Isabella Marie McCarty and Emmett McCarty." He began. "Bella and Emmett were both born in Tennessee around the 1910s. Emmett in 1915 and Bella in 1919.

"Brother and Sister, closer than their parents were to each other. Bella was clumsy as a Human, always tripping over her own two feet. Emmett was strong, even as a Human. When their parents died, Emmett took the role as Bella's caretaker at sixteen. He did everything for her, Cooked, cleaned, hunted, and made sure there was a roof over their heads.

"Bella was a quiet human, shy and only found comfort in her brother. She normally spent hours on end in her little room re-reading the books her mother had left her before she had passed.

"Emmett was 21 and Bella was 17 when they both were changed." Jasper said quietly before he continued with the same breath.

"Carlisle, Esme and Edward where living in their town for a few months, trying to find a new place to live. They were getting tired of only going out in the Night.

"Anyways, back to Bella and Emmett. Bella was ill, and Emmett was worried over her. He had gone down to the market to pick up a few things. Bella had crawled out of bed and dressed. She had walked out of their small home and wandered down the streets, the fever messing with her. She thought she saw something, when it was just the wind. She heard hushed whispers; she saw movement, as if something was following her.

"When Emmett came back, and saw the bed empty, he had run over the house in search for his little sister, when he didn't see her, he almost had a heart attack when he realized she had wandered off, and went off to find her.

"Edward was hunting when he smelt Fresh blood, and it was the best smelling thing ever. He did find her, curled up in a ball, bleeding in the streets. Apparently, she crossed paths with drunken men who had just stumbled out of the local bar. Edward had felt a sudden urge to find the men and kill them, and was shocked at his own thoughts. He stared down at her and just knew; he had to save her. He picked her up, ignoring the burn in his throat and hurried to the hospital where he knew Carlisle worked at.

"When he got to the hospital, Carlisle was at his night shift, and helped her instantly. She was losing too much blood, and Carlisle only knew one thing to do, change her or let her die.

"Edward had stared at her as Carlisle worked with her, feeling his own silent heart breaking as he watched the frail human in front of his eyes. She was beautiful, even when she was bruised and bleeding to death. He felt an unknown feeling towards her and later found out it was love.

"He had held her hand though out the change, soothing her with his soft voice and telling her it was okay. He didn't know what made him react like that to her, but he just knew he had to save her.

"When she woke up, it was like Love at first sight." Jasper shook his head and chuckled.

"What about Emmett?" I whispered.

"Emmett, when he couldn't find his little sister, he panicked. It was never like Bella to just run off, and he was worried that something had happened to her. He had run all over the town, yelling out Bella's name and looking everywhere. When he came up empty handed, Emmett refused to just let it go.

"The hours turned to days, and the days turned to weeks. Emmett could just not think of his little sister dead. He got depressed and soon, he turned almost suicidal. He had gone hunting, when he had seen a bear. He knew how easily a bear could be provoked, and he was determined.

"Bella was hunting with Edward when she smelt Emmett. She noticed the smell of fresh blood and got worried instantly. She had bolted, ignored Edward when he yelled at her to tell him what was wrong. She couldn't think; all she needed to do was to see if her older brother was okay.

"Edward had followed her, and froze when he saw her.

"Bella had Emmett's head in her lap and she looked broken. She was running her fingers though his hair and whispered to him, the Bear lying dead just inches away.

"Edward was amazed by Bella's self-control, but also felt jealousy toward the Human. He didn't know what to think. Seeing his Mate with a human. But, when Bella cried out to him to help the human, Edward had been there in a flash, worried over his Mate's own emotions.

"She kept crying out to him, telling him to save her brother. He wasn't thinking, but acted. He had changed Emmett without even realizing it before it was too late.

"After Emmett's change, Bella had told him what had happened." Jasper chuckled and shook his head, finishing up the story.

"What about your past?" I asked, watching him as his eyes darkened and he laughed bitterly.

"You sure you want to know my story?" He asked, taking my other hand in his.

I nodded silently and laced my fingers though his.

"_Before I tell you my story, you must understand that there are places in _our_ world, Alice, where the life span of the never-aging is measured in weeks, and not centuries._

"_To really understand why, you have to look at the world from a different perspective. You have to imagine the way it looks to the powerful, the greedy… the perpetually thirsty._

"_You see, there are places in this world that are more desirable to us than others. Places where we can be less restrained, and still avoid detection._

"_Picture for instance, a map of the western hemisphere. Picture on it every human life as a small red dot. The thicker the red, the more easily we – well, those who exist this way – can feed without attracting notice._

"_Not that covens in the South care much for what the humans notice or do not. It's the Volturi that keep them in check. If not for the Volturi, the rest of us would be quickly exposed._

"_The North is, by comparison, very civilized. Mostly we are nomads here who enjoy the day as hell as the night, who allow humans to interact with us unsuspectingly – anonymity is important to us all._

"_It's a different world in the South. The Immortals there come out only at night. They spend the day plotting their next move, or anticipating their enemy's. Because it has been war in the South, Constant war for centuries, with never one moment of truce. The Covens there barely note the existence of humans, except as soldiers notice a herd of cows by the wayside – food for the taking. They only hide from the notice of the heard because of the Volturi."_

"_What are they fighting for?" I asked._

_Jasper smiled. "Remember the map with the red dots?"_

_He waited, so I nodded._

"_They fight control of the thickest red._

"_You see, it occurred to someone once that, if he were the only vampire in, let's say Mexico City, well then, he could feed every night, twice, three times, and no one would never notice. He plotted ways to get rid of the competition._

"_Others had the same idea. Some came up with more effective tactics than others._

"_But the _most_ effective tactic was invented by a fairly young vampire named Benito. The first anyone ever heard of him, he came down from somewhere in the north of Dallas and massacred two small covens that shared the area near Houston. Two nights later, he took on a much stronger clan of allies that claimed Monterrey in northern Mexico. Again, he won."_

"_How did he win?" I ask with wary curiosity._

"_Benito had created an army of newborn vampires. He was the first one to think of it, and, in the beginning, he was unstoppable Very young vampires are volatile, wild, and almost impossible to control. One newborn can be reasoned with, taught to restrain himself. But ten, fifteen together are a nightmare. They'll turn on each other as easily on the enemy you point them at. Benito had to keep making more as they fought amongst themselves, and as the covens he decimated took more than have his force down before they lost._

"_You see, though newborns are dangerous, they are still possible to defeat if you know what you're doing. They're incredibly powerful physically, for the first year or so, and if they're allowed to bring strength to bear they can crush an older vampire with ease. But they are slaves to their instincts, and thus predicable. Usually, they have no skill in fighting, only muscle and ferocity. And in this case, overwhelming numbers._

"_The Vampires in southern Mexico realized what was coming for them, and they did the only thing they could think of to counteract Benito. They made armies of their own….._

"_All hell broke loose – and I mean it more literally than you can possibly imagine. We immortals have our histories too, and this particular war will never be forgotten. Of, course; it was not a good time to be human in Mexico, either._

_I shuddered._

"_When the body count reached epidemic proportions – in fact, your histories blame a disease for the population slump – the Volturi finally stepped in. The entire guard came together and sought out every newborn in the bottom half of North America. Benito was entrenched in Puebla, building his arm quickly as he could in order to take the prize – Mexico City. The Volturi started with him, and then moved onto the rest._

"_Anyone who was found with the newborns was executed immediately, and, since everyone was trying to protect themselves from Benito, Mexico was emptied of vampires for a time._

"_The Volturi were a cleaning house for almost a year. This was another chapter of our history that will always be remembered, though there were only few witnesses left to speak of what it was like. I spoke to someone once who had, from a distance, watched what happened when they had visited Culiacan. "_

_Jasper shuddered as he recalled the memory, but continued with one breath._

"_It was enough that the fever for conquest did not spread from the South. The rest of the world stayed sane. We owe the Volturi for our present way of life._

"_But when the Volturi went back to Italy, the survivors were quick to stake their claims to the South._

"_It didn't take long before covens began to dispute again. There was a lot of bad blood, if you'll forgive the expression. Vendettas abounded. The Idea of newborns was already selected from the human pool with more care, and given more training. They were used circumspectly, and the humans remained, for the most part, oblivious. Their creators gave the Volturi no reason to return._

"_The wars resumed, but on a smaller scale. Every now and then, someone would go too far, speculation would begin in the human newspapers, and the Volturi would return and clean out the city. But they let the others, the careful ones, continue………."_

_Jasper was staring off into space._

"_That's how you were changed." My realization was a whisper._

"_Yes," He agreed. "When I was human, I lived in Houston, Texas. I was almost seven-teen years old when I joined the Confederate Army in 1861. I lied to the recruiters and told them I was twenty. I was tall enough to get away with it._

"_My military career was short-lived, but very promising. People always…liked me, listened to what I had to say. My father said it was charisma. Of course, now I know it was probably something more. But, whatever the reason, I was promoted quickly though the ranks, over older, more experienced men. The Confederate Army was new and scrambling to organize itself, so that provided opportunities, as well. By the first battle of Galveston – well, it was more skirmish, really – I was the youngest major in Texas, not even acknowledging my real age._

"_I was placed in charge of evacuating the women and children from the city when the Union's mortar boats reached the harbor. It took a day to prepare them, and then I left with the first column of civilians to convey them to Houston._

"_I remember that one night very clearly._

"_We reached the city after dark. I stayed only long enough to make sure the entire party was safely situated. As soon as that was done, I got myself a fresh horse, and I headed back to Galveston. There wasn't time to rest._

"_Just a mile outside the city, I found three women on foot. I assumed they were stragglers and dismounted at once to offer them my aid. But, when I could see their faces in the dim light of the Moon, I was stunned into silence. They were, without question, the three most beautiful women I had ever seen. (Eclipse Chapter 13; Newborns pages 287-293)_

Jasper had stopped himself there, leaving me to my thoughts as he stared down at my hands.

"I don't think; I'm not ready to tell you the whole story." He whispered as she fingered my ring finger.

I nodded. "I'm okay with that." I whispered back, as if using our normal voices would ruin the moment we were sharing.

"Alice, you have to remember." He said, his fingers moving up to my wrists, "I wasn't raised like a normal newborn, like Bella or Emmett. They had a loving and caring family from the start. I didn't." He said, leaning down and inhaling my hair on the top of my head.

"….Why are you smelling me?" I asked, feeling a blush rise against my cheeks. I wasn't used to guys smelling me….But then again, what girl was?

"You're scent…its different then other humans." He explained as he moved his hands onto my neck, gently moving over my pulse point. He leaned down and ran his nose along my collar bone, not noticing the small shiver I made when his cold fingers once again found mine.

"Oh" I said my voice as light as a whisper. He made it hard to breathe, even with the calming waves he gently sent out; it didn't help my heart from slowing down one bit.

"Alice. Calm down." He chuckled as he released me. I took in one shaggy breath and nodded.

"Why did you do that?" I asked, looking up from the grass to stare into his golden eyes. They seemed darker, and it made me wary to what kind of _hunger_ he was feeling.

"I don't think I'll have too big a problem now. The only thing I have to worry about now is to make sure I don't hurt you." He teased as he gently pulled me closer to him, his eyes light and bright.

"…..Jasper?" I asked, picking up his hand and watching how bigger it looked compared to mine.

"Yeah?" He asked, his voice sounded distracted.

"What do you look like in the sun?" I mused. "Would you burn?" Jasper's loud chuckles bounced off the trees and made it sound twice as loud.

"No, we don't burn. Alice, there was a reason I took you here in the first place." He said, his finger trailing up to move some of my hair out of my face.

"Why?" I breathed, closing my eyes and relaxing against him.

"I had a feeling you wanted to see me in the sun." He chuckled. The Chuckling stopped abruptly. "Alice, look at me." He whispered, his fingers gently pulling my chin up.

My eyes widened as I stared at Jasper. He was _shinning_ or was it Sparkling? He looked like he had thousands of diamonds embedded in him, making him shine like a jewel would in the light. For a strange reason, it made him even _more_ attractive. The sun played with his Golden locks, the only thing not shining on Jasper.

His golden eyes watched me intently, tight at the edges.

"What?" I asked, raising my eye brows.

"I was expecting you to scream." He chuckled and shook his head. "Alice?" He asked, his hand intertwining with my own once again.

"Yes?" I replied, looked back over at him with a tiny smile.

"What were you like as a little human?" He asked. The way he said the words made me giggle before I launched into a long story, starting from my birth here, to last month, when Rosalie and I moved to Forks.

Jasper was silent though the whole thing, looking somber as he nodded and smiled at a few things I said.

When I finished, the sun was gone, behind the large gray clouds that promised rain. Jasper helped me up and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, keeping me steady when my legs wobbled.

"Alice," He whispered as the rain came down lightly, like the sky was crying.

"Yes?" I whispered, looking up at him.

"I want to try something." And then I was off the ground. He had wrapped his arms around my back and lifted me up, so we were almost eye to eye. I watched with wide eyes as Jasper leaned in and closed the distance between our lips.

I gasped gently as my fingers fisted in his shirt, my eyes sliding closed as I gently kissed him back, not wanting to scare him off.

He pulled away a second later, and let me back on my feet.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly. But his expression made me wonder if he really did feel sorry. "I kind of wanted to do that for a while."

I laughed. "Then why didn't you do it sooner?"

_**End of chapter! O.O 11 PAGES! And over 4,000 words. God, I am proud of myself. I'm sad to announce though, The Pixie and The Empath is on official hold. I don't know when I will start up again, but thanks so much for being there for me though all the bumps in the road. It means the world to me.**_

_**Jasper's Pixie  
B  
Amanda  
xxxxxxxxx**_


	15. Cloud Nine

___I do not own twilight, I do own, however, tickets to a Baseball game ^-^  
A/N: YAYYY!! This WONDERFUL story is NOT on HOLD ANY LONGER!! I'm so happeh. I would start crying…but then my mom would look at me funneh o.O and to FaithTrustAndPixieDust01 (did I get it right? O.o) I'm sorry your parents think you're nuts. Looks like we have something in Common :-) _

___Also to _Gorgeousemmettx3, no, you're certainly NOT selfish for wanting me to continue. It makes me happy to see how much you people tell me (or beg) how much you can't wait for the next chapter. And I feel terrible for letting you guys get like this for a few weeks. (It is weeks, right? Because I would die if I hadn't updated in _months_)

_**Chapter Fourteen-  
Cloud Nine**_

___Jasper had driven me home a few hours later. We just spent the day laying in the grass, my head on his ice cold chest as he softly ran his fingers though my hair and whispered how much he wanted to do this earlier, making me giggle quietly than simply answer, "Then why didn't you do it sooner?" It had become my favorite question for the day._

___Jasper just smiled and kissed my forehead._

___After I had walked the small distance to the front door, waved to Jasper, and went in, I had closed the door and leaned against it with a heavy sigh, sinking onto my butt as my back leaned against the door._

___It seemed like forever as I sat there, a huge smile plastered on my face._

___I jumped when I heard a car pull into the driveway and jumped up to peak though the window in the living room._

___Emmett's car was pulled into the drive way as he walked over to Rosalie's side – human speed – and opened her door for her. I smiled and rolled my eyes as I watched how hard the Man tried to impress my sister. I would have told him she was impressed by him since Day One, but it was fun to watch him stumble over himself as he tried to make her happy._

___I watched with mild curiosity as Emmett walked Rose to the door, his arm thrown casually over her shoulder. She was practically beaming._

I pulled away from the window and walked back to the door, grabbing my tote and listening in as Rose told Emmett how much fun she had on their date. I laughed as I heard Emmett quietly chuckle and reply.

I walked back into the living room to the kitchen and opened the fridge, looking for a box of cookies Rose had bought the day before. I smiled brightly and yanked them and the milk out before I shut the fridge with a swift kick of my left leg.

I placed the milk and Cookies on the island before I turned back to the cabinet to reach for two glasses.

I heard Rosalie tell Emmett good night, and sweet dreams as she opened the door.

I went right back to what I was doing, I had heard enough already.

"So," I said slyly as I watched her from the island, leaning over eagerly. "How was the date?" I asked, dipping a chocolate-chip cookie into the milk and continued to put it to my lips.

"Perfect!" Rosalie gushed as she pulled up a chair across from me and took a cookie before she launched into the date, full details.

I nodded and agreed with her at times, and even added my two cents when she talked about the "whore" I laughed at her choice of words and how she fumed over it.

"Anyways," She said happily as she took a sip from her glass of cold milk. "How was your date with Jasper?" Her blue eyes were bright and she was beaming. It made me really happy to see how Emmett affected her. He made her feel pretty, and she was.

"Fine. He took me to a small meadow that over-looked the La-Push Ocean," I said with a content sigh. "It was so pretty. We lay in the grass for hours in the shade of the trees and just talked. It was perfect."

"I bet." Rosalie sighed. "Diner was perfect with him; I just wish that all those waitresses didn't hang over him. I bet I fumed the whole damn dinner." I laughed and smirked.

"What?" She asked when she noticed my smile.

"Nothing," I said happily as I finished the rest of my cookies and turned to put my glass in the sink. "Nothing at all. Just happy you had a blast."

"I was wondering if you wanted to have a sleep over. We can camp out on the living room floor like we used to with mom and paint our nails and gush about our dates while we watch chick flicks." Rosalie asked, looking up at me. She seemed like a child today, I noticed. She was always like Mom to me, she was around for me when mom couldn't, she was the shoulder I cried on when I saw my crush kiss another girl, and she was just there for me when I needed her. It was a change to see her like this.

"Sure" I said brightly as I walked back up the stairs to take a shower and change.

As I made my way to the bathroom, I let my mind wonder back to Bella and Emmett, where it had been a few hours before.

Born and Raised In Tennessee, huh? I guess it explains their slight accent. I found it amusing to hear it from the beauty and the beast. I giggled as I thought over that. Bella and Emmett looked alike, but other than hair, they looked nothing. Emmett was tall and bulky, while Bella was small and petite with thin arms and legs. Emmett was loud and obnoxious, while Bella was quiet and shy. It amazed me how those two siblings are different, yet the same.

I laughed to myself. Emmett was always protective over Bella. I could see that even before I even knew their names. Bella was too nice to let the boys down gently, but Edward or Emmett love to butt in. Edward was funny jealous though, I had to admit.

After hearing Jasper talk about Bella and Edward's relationship, Edward was a decent Jealous. He normally fumes if any man would come up to "His Bella" and start flirting. Jasper says it amuses her to no end.

I walked into the bathroom and closed the door before I started the water. I shed my clothes and stepped into the shower, almost moaning in pleasure as the hot water pounded my cold back. I noticed that showers were normally my high of the day other than seeing Jasper.

After my shower, I put on a pair of Satin Pajama's; light lavender tank top and shorts – Rosalie had the same pajama set, only in pink – cute and hopped down the stairs with a few DVDs I thought me and Rose could watch.

Rosalie had went to take a shower after me, so I went and sat on the couch, pulling my legs under me as I looked around the room, surveying what Rosalie had done. Pillows and Blankets were spread on the floor and a bowl of popcorn next to the DVD player along with a six-pack of Pepsi. Rose's Nail kit was on the coffee table that was pushed away from the couch, near the wall.

Even though the living room was fairly small, Rosalie made it look like exactly like it did all those years ago in Mom's house.

I heard the water shut off as I leaned over and got a soda, opening it and taking a small sip.

Rosalie was down the stairs a few moments later, with her Pajama's on and a few DVDs in her hands, smiling when she noticed the ones I had brought scattered out on the floor beneath me.

"Which movie first?" She asked, sitting criss-cross apple sauce on the floor, clutching a pillow to her chest as she looked up at me.

I shrugged. "Doesn't matter."

Rose settled on _she's the man_ and leaned her back on the couch as she watched the movie intently.

We were near the middle of the movie when we heard lightning, making me jump.

"Looks like there's a storm coming in." I muttered, watching the rain as it poured buckets.

"I just hope the powe-" Rosalie was cut off as the lights and movie turned off. "Spoke too soon." She muttered as she glared at the empty T.V screen, the lightning barely giving me enough light for a second to see.

"Lemme go find candles and a lighter." I muttered, standing up and walking toward the kitchen where I knew Dad has kept a pack of matches. I swiped that up and walked back in the living room to find Rosalie holding a candle up to me.

I quickly swiped the match and lit the candle before shaking off the flame. Rosalie thanked be before she put it back on the end table at one side of the couch, lighting the room to an extent, two inches.

I laughed as Rosalie swore and looked around for more candles.

About ten minutes later, we had lit all the candles in the house and had the spread around the living room, giving us enough light as the lights did before.

"What's there to do now?" I asked, yawning as I checked my cell phone for the time.

It was barely past Ten, I noticed, and Rosalie was looking at me eagerly.

"What?" I asked, putting my hand up to stifle a yawn.

"Is Jasper a good kisser?" Rosalie asked. My eyes widened as I blushed a deep cherry red.

"What?" I asked, my voice high pitched.

"Is. Jasper. A. Good. Kisser." Rosalie said slowly, as if talking to someone with a mental disability. I sighed and rolled my eyes, thanking the storm for taking out the power. The flickering flames did a good job of hiding the cherry red cheeks that darkened into apple red.

"How is Emmett?" I retorted. I noticed Rosalie grow quiet for a moment before she grinned.

"Amazing" She sang. My eyes widened.

"You two kissed?!"

"Yep! _Two_ times!" She squealed happily.

"When?"

"Well, after dinner, Emmett took me out for a walk, and it was just so pretty. He stopped near the woods and _kissed me!!_ It was just so _perfect._ It felt right, having his lips on mine." She said, sighing as she recalled the kiss. "So what about you can Jasper?"

I laughed and decided to tell her, I mean, she told me about her kiss, why couldn't I do the same?

"Yeah, once." I whispered, a smile forming on my face as I spoke. "We were talking and out of the blue, he lifts me up and kisses me."

I heard Rosalie sigh from where she sat, so I know she was trying to imagine being kissed like that. "It was…it was….magical." I sighed.

"That's so _romantic_." Rosalie gushed as she moved to sit next to me, her head on my shoulder. "Do you think this is all a dream? That we'll wake up soon?" She asked as she messed with the hem of her tank top, biting her bottom lip. I sighed and nodded, laying my head on top of her's gently.

"Every Day Rose, Every Damn day."

The rest of the night was uneventful. The power came back on about an hour later, so Rosalie was happy that she was able to finish her movie.

I had fallen asleep around Midnight, I was tired for a while and I had given up fighting my droopy eyes.

I woke up around 6:30 the next morning. I laid on the couch, my head resting on the arm rest as I stared blankly at the ceiling, listening to Rose's soft breathing and the soft pitter patter of the rain.

I decided it was the best time to get up, shower, and change before I could check my e-mail.

I heaved myself off the couch and stretched my arms over my head as I let out a tiny yawn. I was tired, I admit, but I knew I couldn't go back to sleep if my life depended on it.

After a soothing hot shower like last night, I changed into a pair of washed out jeans and a short sleeved shirt with Lucky the Care Bear on it. He was always my favorite Care Bear as a child.

I happily lay on my bed, on my stomach with my ankles in the air as I grabbed my laptop and turned it on.

I had an e-mail from my mom, describing how Africa was and asking how Rosalie and I were adjusting to Forks.

I sent her a fairly long e-mail, telling her about school and home life, adding a bit about the Cullen's, just letting her know the small basics.

After I sent that, I had a new one from Erica, gushing about something un-important. I sighed when I realized that's how all my friends back at California were, loud, hyper, and gossiped like old ladies.

I never knew why I always had friends like that. I wasn't that much like that….right? I shook it off and deleted that e-mail, deciding not to tell her anything about Forks. I knew anything I told her would spread though my old school like wildfire. It was weird, but I just didn't want my older friends to know about the Cullens, or Jasper namely. I knew if I told her about him she would want a picture, then it would go on from there.

I turned off my computer about half-an-hour into meaningless surfing random websites.

I checked my alarm clock and noted it was just a little passed eight. I heard some soft ruffling downstairs so I knew Rosalie had just woken up.

I moved my laptop back onto my desk before I hopped down the stairs and pull on my striped hoodie.

"Want to go out for breakfast?" I asked happily. Rosalie looked me up and down and groaned, before running her fingers though her mess of hair and sighed.

"Sure. Let me hop in the shower and change then we can go." She said though a stifled yawn, making me laugh. "I always wondered how the hell you are so damn happy every damn morning." She demanded. I smiled and laughed.

"Years of practice my dear sister, years of practice." I had happily.

"We should call you the Energizer bunny, the way you keep bouncing in place." She muttered as she trudged past me to the stairs.

"No one likes a sour person Rosie!" I yelled up the stairs before I walked back into the living room to pick up our mess before Charlie gets home from Seattle.

About ten minutes later, I heard the water shut off as I finished folding the blankets and putting them back behind the couch and the two chairs in the living room before I fixed the pillows back on the couch.

A little bit later, Rosalie hopped down the stairs, fully dressed, with a jacket over her right arm.

"I'm ready." She sang happily as she fished out her car keys from the front pocket of her skinny jeans.

"Let's go" I said, hopping up and walking over, grabbing my tote bag from the couch and following Rose outside and to her car.

"I think I'll have the Mango Pancakes." Rosalie said as she stared intently at her menu. I laughed and looked over at our waitress, who nodded and wrote it down on her notepad before turning to me.

"I guess I'll have the normal pancakes with scrambled eggs please." I said, handing her my menu after Rosalie.

The waitress nodded, wrote it down, and left.

"Ihop, eh? Nice choice dear sister." I laughed as I fingered the straw to my ice tea.

"Well, this was the only house of pancakes in Forks." Rosalie laughed defensively.

I giggled and turned to stare out the window, gasping as I watched small snowflakes instead of the normal rain coming down from the Heavens.

"It's snowing…" I trailed off, staring at the snow pilling up in complete awe.

"No way." Rosalie said, not believing it as she rummaged through her purse, not paying attention to the snow fall

"I'm serious, if you lifted your damn head, you could freaking see it." I said, leaning over and grabbing her chin, forcing her to look out the window.

I watched as Rosalie's blue eyes grew wide and childlike. She turned to me and smiled devilishly.

"After Breakfast, I want to have a snow ball fight." I grinned back at her and my eyes narrowed.

"It's on sister dear, it's on."

When the waitress came back with our breakfast, she smiled at our motherly.

"Seen the snowfall?" She guessed as she examined our faces. We both nodded happily. "Glad you seen it. First snow fall here in Forks is always pretty like this." She commented before she left.

We ate our food slowly, as Rosalie gave me a play by play on her date with Emmett. I guess he took my advice and took her for Sushi. _Smart Man_ I thought smugly as I finished my ice tea, pushing my empty plate In front of me.

"All done. Now can we pay and run outside and act like crazy ten year olds?" I said, smiling brightly as Rosalie nodded enthusiastically.

The waitress came back, handed us the bill, and took everything away.

"Have a wonderful Sunday girls." She smiled as she walked away, back to the kitchen.

Rosalie fished out her wallet and paid the bill, leaving a nice tip for our waitress before she stood up and almost dragged me outside to the snow.

I smiled as I felt the Snow under my feet as I ran away from Rosalie, to across the street and gathered snow with my hands.

Rosalie laughed from her side as she pulled her blond hair out of her face in a tight pony tail and flung a snowball at me, hitting my leg.

I squealed as the cold hit me, before I mock glared at my sister. I hurriedly perfected my snowball and threw it at her, hitting her face.

I doubled over laughing when I saw her face. She glared at me.

"Shouldn't have done that." She threatened as she took a snow ball and ran over to my side.

My eyes widened as I tried to run away, she tackled me to the ground and rubbed the snow in my hair, making me jump at the coldness.

"Rosie" I whined. "Why the hair?"

"Why the face?" She retorted.

"Touché dear sister, Touché."

After our hour long snow fight, we giggled to ourselves before she climbed back in the car.

"I want to go home and relax." I said happily, as I laid my head on my window, closing my eyes.

When we got home, I did just that.

I sat around the couch with Rosalie, a six pack of Pepsi and our homework.

I wouldn't call homework relaxing, but I was too in my thoughts on Friday to do it, and yesterday we both had dates.

By the time we finished our homework, it was a little after Two, and Rosalie left to go shopping, she asked if I would have liked to go, but I declined, saying I needed to do a few things at home, since Rosalie had cleaned and cooked since we got here, I thought it was nice to let her relax for a day while I took over the jobs.

So, for the rest of the day, I had done laundry, cleaning duty, dishes, vacuum, washing windows, shoveling snow (there was so much in one little day) and everything else that needed to be cleaned.

It was nearing three when I was leaned against the counter, eating the rest of the cookies, when my cell phone buzzed from my pocket.

I took it out and smiled when the Caller I.D told me who it was. I opened it and pressed talk before pressing it to my ear.

"Yellow?" I said my normal greeting.

"How was the date?" I heard the musical voice of the one and only Bella.

"Fine, but I bet Edward filled you in when he read Jasper's mind." I said happily. I could hear Bella's muffled giggles.

"Maybe." She said, "Anyways, I called because I wanted to know if you wanted to go shopping with me. Everyone here isn't a good shopping buddy, considering I live with all men besides Esme." I heard her mutter.

I laughed. "Where were you planning on shopping?" I asked, reaching up to mess with my chocker.

"I wasn't sure yet. I needed to get a few things for Esme at the only shopping mart in Forks, and I was thinking if we could talk, without any emotion sensing brother/boyfriend or my mind reader of a husband. Need to see if you're right for my older brother." She joked.

"Sure, I need to get out of the house anyways. I let Rosalie head to Seattle for the day, she needed to relax." I explained. Bella laughed.

"Okay, how about in an hour? I need to finish a few things here." She giggled and I instantly didn't want to know what she needed to finish.

"Okay, see you later then, Bella." I said, yawning.

"You too, Alice. Have fun!!" The line went dead. I shook my head and laughed as I recalled the small conversation.

I hopped off the counter and brought a bag of chips and my can of Root Beer and walked to the couch, sitting myself on the couch with a pillow under my head.

It's been a boring day, other than this morning.

I lay there, for the whole hour, just recalling everything that had happened today.

I soft knock at the door made me look up. I sighed and heaved myself off the couch again, rubbing my arms as I walked to the door and opened the door.

Bella was leaned against the railing of the stairs, looking across the street with hard golden eyes.

"Alice, what do you see over there?" She asked, tensely. I looked over and cocked my head to the side.

"A….wolf?" I asked, not sure if it was the right answer by the way Bella's face twisted.

"It's a werewolf." She said, her nose crinkling in distaste.

"A….what?" I asked, confused. Bella looked at me impatiently.

"Never mind. Can we just go?" She asked, gently tugging my arm toward her car, her eyes never leaving the spot in the woods the wolf was.

The ride was silent, as I watched her knuckled clutched the steering wheel tightly in her hands so tight I thought it was going to break with her supper strength and what not.

"Are you okay?" I asked anxiously as she pulled into the parking lot of the Thrift.

"Peachy." Bella said though clenched teeth. "Looks like me and the boys have something to talk about later on today after dinner."

"Dinner?" I asked, cocking my head to the side. Bella looked over and smiled slightly.

"Why else would I be here? Esme asked me to come here and pick up a few things. She wants to make dinner and invite you and your sister." Bella said happily as she climbed out of the car.

"Now come on, I don't want to know the 'or else' part Esme mentioned to me." Bella Shuddered as I laughed, following my friend into the store.

I watched as Bella hummed gently as she pulled the cart down the aisle, as I followed.

I laughed as Bella crinkled her nose as she held up a package of onions.

"Oh God, This is punishment for everything I'd done in the past." Bella muttered as she put the onions on the cart and almost look like she was inching away.

"What's with….you people and onions?" I asked as I took over with pulling the cart and Bella was hovering, looking over the boxes to see if it was what Esme wanted.

Bella's nose crinkled again. "We vampires have sensitive noses, and Human food is repulsive to us, it tastes like dirt or dog poo." I laughed. Bella looked at me with remorse. "I'm serious. And since Rosalie thinks we're still human, Esme expects us to _eat _it. I feel for Emmett now when I realized he had to eat last night."

I laughed and pulled the cart to the meat and Bella immediately relaxed. When I asked her why, she simply looked at me like I was crazy.

"Alice, raw meat, Blood." She stated it like she was talking to a three year old.

My mouth formed an 'O' and I looked down in embarrassment. I shoulder have figured it out, it wasn't that hard.

After Bella had picked up a chocolate cake from the bakery, claiming it was "just In case" I wondered what she means but that….

After she had bought everything and loaded it in the trunk of her car, we settled back in our seats, listening to _Linkin Park_ as it blasted softly from the speakers.

"So, Jasper was practically beaming when he came home last night," Bella started as she pulled her car onto the high way. I looked out the window and blushed in pleasure. "It looked like he was so happy; it made me smile seeing how much he cares about you.

"I just want to know your intentions with my older brother." She paused. "Namely, has he 'hit that shit yet?' quoted from Emmett." She said sheepishly. I looked over at her and blushed even deeper.

"I'll take that as a no." she laughed. "Don't worry, I won't say anything." She mused as she pulled up to my house. She turned the key and towards me, her eyes nervous. "I just want you to know, that Jasper has never been like this before. He's actually stopping to appreciate the beauty that life has giving him, you know, smelling the roses and just being quiet listening to a bird's song. Before, it was him just being alone, being stuck in his memories and his past, being all emo and shit." Bella rolled her eyes. "Anyways, I just wanted to say thank you." Her eyes softened as she reached over and hugged me gently. "You're perfect for him." She muttered as she pulled away.

"Oh, and Esme wants' you at the house at Seven. Jasper wanted to come and pick you and Rosalie up, and it was shocking to see Esme accept." She laughed before she left me out. As I closed the door softly behind me, Bella waved before she sped off into the direction of her house.

I took a deep breath and walked up the porch steps, trying to figure out how I was going to explain to Rosalie where we're going to dinner tonight.

_**End of chapter!! I was very pissed when I couldn't update the day I promised, and I had to beg my mom to let me stay on tonight to finish it. It is nearing to 2:30 a.m and I need sleep. Lolz. Anyways, about the "emo" thing, I am Emo (I wouldn't call me emo, but people like to call me that) so no offence to people that are like me :) Anyways, I hope this TWELVE Page story was an awesome way to bring the story back :D My friend is dragging me to see Orphan tomorrow a little after noon so I need my sleep xD No flames please and I hoped you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this!!!~**_

_**Jasper's Pixie  
B  
Amada  
xxxxxx**_


	16. The Cullens

_my disclaimer is sad sad proof I _Do not _own _Twilight -sobs-  
_A/N: Updates are so fun to read :-) I hope these chapters will make up for the long long weeks I never updated. Behold, Chapter SIXTEEN, _The Cullens _I hope you enjoy! I am without my micro soft word, so everything may be choppeh. I ish at my friend's house for this chapter :-)_

**_Chapter Sixteen-  
The Cullens  
_**

When Rosalie got home that night, I told her to not make dinner, and that we had been invited to the Cullen's for dinner instead. She stared at me with a confused expression.

"Why?" She asked, cocking her head to the side. I laughed and shrugged.

"Bella called and told us Esme invited us to dinner today." I said smoothly as I looked at the shopping bags on her feet, breaking into a smile. "I bet you can find something nice to wear with everything you had bought." I said happily before I went to the stairs.

"Alice!" Rose called after me. I stopped on the second stair and turned to my sister.

"Yeah?"

"What time do we have to be there?" I smiled.

"Seven, better get ready." I said before turning back to the stairs, running up the stairs to my room.

I could hear Rosalie gasp as she checked the time on her cell phone. I knew she was panicking, it was six thirty, she had less than half an hour to look presentable to Emmett's Parents. I shook my head, clearly pleased I had spent the rest of the morning trying to piece together the perfect outfit for this night, but made it also comfortable.

I had settled with a pair of dark-washed jeans, a white turtle neck sweater, and knee high faux fur white boots. I sat on my bed, flipping though mu Lit book as I stared blankly out the window, sighing as I saw the rain. Why couldn't it snow like it did this morning? The rain had stormed in about four and washed all traces of snow from the ground, depressing the kids at Forks who were looking forward to snow ball fights and building snowmen. I felt bad for the kids; Rosalie and I had already had our snow ball fight and now everyone is missing out on the fun.

I sighed glumly and moved my gaze to my closet, where I spent a good three hours when I got here to make all my clothes fit. It was a hard job, but I finished it. I smiled happily as I remembered how proud I was, and when I told Charlie and Rosalie of my completion, Rose smiled and Charlie chuckled, clearly amused on how my "obsession" with clothes had influenced that one. So what if I was a little...."obsessed" with fashion? It's not like I throw out my clothes after I worn them, I just keep them in the back of my closet and wear them the next month.

I laughed as I heard Rosalie blasting her stereo loudly as I looked over my book case for something important to read, or something to keep my mind busy.

I sighed as I failed to find anything remotely entertaining. I peaked over at my alarm clock - something I was doing a lot this past thirty minutes, I realized - and noticed it had only been ten minutes. I smiled as I realized it was a good time to start getting ready.

I hopped off my bed and skipped to my closet, taking the clothes out of it and placed them on my bed.

I changed quickly and brushed though my hair, before I used gel to make the spikes again, I didn't feel like Alice without them.

I added some mascara and a little glittery eyeshadow before I added clear lip gloss. I messed with the hem of my sweater until it hung straight over my jeans. I was nervous, I admit, but I had already met his family. Why was I so damn nervous then? I couldn't stop fidgeting.

Around Ten minutes tell, Rosalie called to me from the bottom of the stairs, telling me to get my pretty little ass down there before she came up and dragged me down......She's a little scary when she's nervous as hell.

"How do I look?" She demanded when I reached the final step on the stair case.

Rose had her hair curled slightly so it waved to the middle of her back like a golden waterfall. She was dressed in a knee length skirt and a blood red blouse. She had on black heels and light make-up. I smiled and wolf whistled, making her blush.

"Freaking _hot_." I said as I walked to the chair and took my stripped hoddie again. It was my favorite and oldest one, I would need it's comfort.

I walked toward Rosalie, slinging my hoodie over my shoulder and watched as she checked herself in the mirror for any faults.

"You look perfect." I told her for the thousandth time It seemed. She sighed and messed with the hem of her shirt for a minute.

"I just have a feeling I'm missing out on something." She muttered as she suddenly looked at me. "Is there something you want to talk to me about, Alice?" She asked, cocking her head to the side as she stared at me intently, like she was trying to see into my soul.

"No.....should I?" I asked, looking away from her intense eyes, looking at the window as I heard a low engine. A sleek black car pulled up on the sidewalk and parked. "Our ride is here." I chirped happily as Rosalie checked over herself once more in the mirror.

"Stop over reacting. Emmett's parents will _love _you."

"How do you know?"

"Because. I've already met them." I said happily as I pulled Rosalie out of the house, locking the door behind her before we walked toward the car together, our arms linked.

The beam of the porch light turned on as we passed, lighting up part of the lawn and splayed out on some of the sidewalk, showing a pair of expenisve shoes that led up the lean body of Jasper.

He was leaned cassualy on the passenger side of the door, his eyes locked on something in the forest next door, his eyes hard.

He looked over when he came over, smiling as he gently took my hand and kissed the knuckles, making my face heat up. Rosalie laughed. Jasper opened her door for her, and when she was seated, opened mine.

_Let's just take our time  
There's nothing else to do_

We pulled into the hidden drive way about ten minutes later, hearing Rosalie gasp when the house pulled into veiw.

"I'll take that as a 'I love it'" Jasper chuckled when he turned the key, shutting off the car.

Rosalie simply nodded, her wide blue eyes staring up at the house.

The Cullen Mansion, or as Esme Called it, 'Cullen Home' was just that, a Mansion. A three story tall old Victorian Home with an oak wrap around porch and large glass windows played on the different levels of the house. A small meadow was in front of the home, flowers blooming every which way and trees circled the house.

_What better way to spend the night  
Than wasting it with you_

Jasper led us toward the large front door, his hand on the small of my back as he led us. Rosalie was staring at everything with wide eyes, but she was impressed.

Jasper opened the door and the first thing that I noticed, was the _smell_. Garlic, Chicken, and spices. Jasper's nose crinkled and I laughed, leaning up on my tip-toes and kissing the tip of his nose. His eyes crossed trying to see the spot, making me giggle. Jasper smiled down at me and looked at Rosalie.

"Esme will be here in a moment." He said smoothly.

_The moon has won the war  
The daylight waits to end_

Esme was there a minute later, dressed in slacks and a white blouse, looking as much as a mother as always. She smiled at Rosalie and I warmly.

"Welcome to my home. I'm Esme, The children's mother." She explained as she gathered a shocked Rose and I in a loose hug, careful not to Let Rosalie tell the difference in the skin temperatures.

"Mrs. Cullen, your house is absolutely _Beautiful_" Rose gushed. Esme laughed softly.

"Please, Call me Esme. Bella and Edward are working in the kitchen, finishing dinner."

Jasper snorted. "I don't think either of them are working on Dinner, Mom." Jasper chuckled. Esme rolled her eyes at her son.

"Emmett's with them." She stated as she led us out of the front hall-way and into the living room. Jasper laughed.

"And you think that will stop them?" He asked as he looked over at the direction of the kitchen, hearing giggles and a few chuckles.

Bella appeared at the entry way, giggling as she had an apron tied around her small frame, with flour smeared over it.

"Alice! Rose!" She chirped as she danced toward our sides, hugging us both firmly before she turned to Esme sheepishly.

"Uhhh, Mom?" Esme looked over and I swore I saw something flicker in her eyes for a moment.

"Yes, Bella?"

"What would you say if Edward and I got in a little....flour fight...and we smeared flour everywhere?"

"I'll say you and Edward have a long night of cleaning up my kitchen till it's spotless."

Bella sighed, her face defeated. "I thought it was going to be something like that." She muttered. "Anyways, Dinner will be served after Dad gets back from his shift." Bella chirped as Edward walked into the room, looking not a hair out of place.

"All clean." Edward said as he made his way to Bella, wrapping his arm around her waist and resting his head on her shoulder.

Bella just tilted her head and leaned in to kiss his cheek, only to have Edward turn his head to have their lips sweetly meet.

"Awwwww!" I giggled. Bella pulled away and buried her head in Edward's chest.

A loud purring sound echoed from outside.

"Carlisle's home!" Esme chirped, clapping her hands togehter and smiling.

"Sweet!" Emmett boomed, hitting his knuckles with Jasper. "We get to eat!"

Bella rolled her eyes and slipped out of Edward's arms, dancing toward the china cabniet and getting all the glass plates.

Edward was there in a second, taking some with his long fingers. Bella smiled up at him and walked into the dining room with him right at her heels.

Esme smiled after them then mock glared at her other sons.

"Why can't you guys be like Edward?" She asked, before walking into the living room to greet her husband.

Rosalie stared instently at the pictures hung all around the hall. "Are these graduation pictures?" She asked, I looked over and my eyes widened slightly.

In the picture, Edward was Kissing Bella, their graduation hats in the air. It was a cute picture.

"Oh, That?" We looked over and noticed Bella, leaning across the doorway. "We were planning on telling you after dinner, when the family's present." She grabbed our hands and walked toward the main hallway, where Carlisle was putting away his coat in the closet.

"Hey Bells." he smiled at his daughter as Bella danced over and embraced her father.

"Hey Car- Dad." She looked over at Rosalie, hoping she didn't catch the mistake. Rosalie was looking at Carlisle.

"And you must be Rosalie." He said, walking over and embracing Rose.

"Ummmm, Rose is fine, ." She said, a little startled.

"Please, call me Carlisle, and welcome to our home." he smiled warmly and pulled away, before hugging me. "It's good to see you again, Alice."

I laughed. "Pleasure it all mine Carlisle." I said happily, slipping out of his arms and felt another pair of cold arms wrap around my waist.

"Should I be jealous?" I heard Jasper ask, leaning his head on my shoulder. I laughed and kissed his nose.

"Nah."

"Dinner!" Esme called, holding a large roast in her thin arms.

We all followed her in the dinning room and took out seats. Esme and Carlisle at the head of the table, then Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper on one side, then Bella, Edward, and I on the other.

"Let's say grace." Esme said, grabbing her husband's and Emmett's hands.

We all joined hands and bowed our heads, I looked to the side and noticed all the Cullens' had amused expressions, all but Esme who was saying Grace.

"Amen." We all said in unision as Esme finished.

Emmett had at least half of the roast as everyone else had a small bit.

"Easier to throw up." Bella had explained when I asked.

"Wa?" He asked, with a mouthful of food. "I'm a growing boy! I need food." I was impressed with his dedication to make the family seem human.

Bella laughed and got a spoonful of peas, shooting them at Emmett.

"Hey!" He said, mock growling. Edward rolled his eyes and took a roll from the basket. Rosalie was sitting there quietly, silently eating her food.

"So Rosalie." Bella cleared her throat and gave Emmett an evil look. "What are your intentions with my older brother?" Rosalie, Carlisle, And Emmtt all spit out their milk. Rosalie blushed a cherry red.

"Nothing!" She studdered. Bella looked over with a smile.

"I'm just kidding hun." She said, leaning over and grabbing her hand. "You're perfect for him though." Bella smiled and leaned into Edward's side, his arm wrapping around her shoulders as he kissed her forehead.

"How long have you two been together?" Rose asked, cocking her head to the side. "You act like you've been together forever."

Bella and Edward looked at eachother and smiled. "Since sixth grade." Bella chirped, kissing Edward's lips softly.

After that, we'd all grown into a nice silence as we contiuned to eat, all the Cullens' sometimes wincing or their nose would crinkle as they put the food to their mouths.

After dinner, Esme and Bella cleared the table as we all retired to the living room, where we all sat together. Bella and Edward on the floor with Bella between His legs, Esme and Carlisle on the loveseat, Me on the chair with Jasper on the arm, then Rosalie and Emmett on the couch. Esme cleared her throat and placed her hands on her lap.

"Rose, we all decided a while back-"

"last night." Emmett mock coughed, clearing his throat. Esme shot Emmett a scolding look then turned back to Rosalie

"As I was saying, we decided to just tell you flat out. Bella?" Bella looked at Esme, shaking her head.

"No thank you." She whispered, cringing into Edward's chest at Esme's dissaproving look.

"What's going on?" Rose asked, her eyes looking at everyone in the room, her eyes staying on mine longer than the rest.

I laughed nervously, messing with my thumbs.

"I'll say it!" Emmett said. He took Rose's hands and looked her straight in the eyes. "Rose, Baby, We're Vampires."

* * *

**_End of a VERY VERY VERY VERY Late Chapter. Dx I hate myself for making you guys wait sooooooo long. If you are wondering about my other twilight stories, I've decided to delete "Miracle" and try to work on Saving mary Alice as well as Blooded Knife (Death Note) & This one. I can't promise fast chapters like I used to, and It kills me to say that. My Teachers are giving us WAYYYy too much work and I bearely have time to get online anymore D:_**

**_Jasper's Pixie_**


	17. Baseball

I never will own twilight, and that simply breaks my heart. But hey, no one said life was fair.

**A/N: **As always, I wish this chapter would have been completed a whole lot earlier, but eighth grade, birthdays, tests, homework, and chores give me not much time on the computer. This is a long an very awaited chapter. I've been thinking a _whole lot_ about this story, and I'm not sure if I want to involve the werewolves in this story. If I make a sequel _if_ I may add werewolves. It all depends if you guys _want_ one.

* * *

_Chapter 16  
Baseball_

Rosalie stared at Emmett for a moment, and then started to giggle to herself. Bella and Edward exchanged glances as she continued her giggle fest.

"Rose? Rosie Baby? Are you okay?" Emmett asked nervously. "I mean, I _just_ told you a _huge_ secret, and you're giggling to yourself."

Rose shook her head, before she busted out in full laughter.

"You're kidding, right? I mean, I _know_ there are no such things as Vampires." She said, looking around the room as if someone was going to say, "Gotcha!"

Bella stood up and walked away, the loud clicking of her boots echoing and the loud slam of the backdoor behind her. Edward glanced up and his eyebrows crinkled together in worry as he moved to go after her. Esme put her hand lightly on his shoulder and shook her head, her golden eyes glazed with concern over her only daughter.

"Let her be. You know how she gets." She said softly. Edward sighed and nodded, sitting back down as he glanced at the back door in hopes of seeing Bella again.

"Rosie," Emmett said, taking her hands again and leaning so their noses were pressed together. "We _are_ vampires."

Rose clicked her tongue. "Prove it." She whispered, the playful look in her eyes gone and replaced with wary.

Emmett smiled, his tongue running across his teeth thoughtfully.

Jasper shook his head and watched as Emmett got up.

"Let's go outside." He said happily, pulling Rosalie with him to the back door. Edward was gone in a flash, apparently he got too worried over Bella. I guess she didn't do this often. Jasper rolled his eyes and whispered to me how close a connection they had.

"It's like they know what the other is feeling. It's crazy." He muttered, his hand slipping around my waist and holding me tightly to his side.

Bella was sitting on the porch steps, her head resting on Edward's shoulder as she whispered to him softly, low enough that us humans couldn't hear anything. Edward glanced at Emmett and shook his head at his thoughts.

Emmett released Rose's hand and moved toward the couple, crouching down in front of Bella and moving her hair out of her face.

"Want to be my example, squirt?" he asked, playfully ruffling her hair. Bella looked up at him before her eyes flickered to Edward, then grinned.

"You know it." She chirped as Emmett pulled her up and walked with her to the middle of the arrow-head shaped clearing we were standing in.

"Rosie! I can _prove _it very easily." Emmett said, pointing to were he wanted Bella to stand. Bella danced over there and sat herself down, her legs crossed as she sat Indian-style. "I will fight Bella."

Rose gasped and glared at him. "She's 4 feet!You'll squish her!" She scolded. Edward pinched the bridge of his nose as he paced, his eyes dark black. Clearly, he didn't like the idea of his Bella fighting.

"She'll be fine." Emmett said as he stalked toward Bella. Bella just smiled innocently up at him. When he lunged, Bella was a blur, moving behind Emmett with inhuman speed. Rose looked around for her and noticed her, sitting atop of one of the large rocks, grinning cheekily.

Emmett growled and went after her again, only to break the rock in two.

"Okay!" Rosalie cried, unable to see anymore. "I believe you!"

Emmett stopped. "Really?" He said, a goofy grin on his face.

Rosalie nodded and swiped at tears that threatened to fall. "Yeah," She swallowed. "I'm sure." Emmett took two long strides over to her and leaned down so they were the same height.

"Are you going to run away?" He asked softly, his golden eyes wide and childlike for the first time.

Rosalie laughed breathlessly and shook her head, her breath coming in short gasps. "Depends," She said coyly, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. "Are you going to bite me?"

Emmett's booming laughter echoed though out the clearing before he scooped Rose in his arms and danced around, their laughter coming together like a melody.

"That's so romantic and all," Bella said, walking to Edward's side, her hair ruffled as she wrapped her thin arms around his waist. "But don't we have a game to play?"

Emmett glanced over at her and grinned, his eyes sparkling. "Oh, We have a score to settle, little sister." He let Rosalie down gently and we both shared a confused look. What were they talking about?

Bella looked over and smiled. "Want to watch us play ball?" She asked, throwing up and catching a baseball I didn't see in her hand earlier.

Rose's nose crinkled but I smiled and nodded eagerly. "Sure!"

It took a lot of begging from Emmett for Rosalie to cave in.

"I'll buy you a new Prada bag! _And _Jimmy Cho heels!" He begged, getting down on his knees as he gave Rose a perfect puppy dog pout. Rosalie's mouth twitched into a smile and her crossed arms loosened slightly.

"Fine." She said with an eye roll.

Emmett's booming excitement was enough for all of us to get pumped for the Baseball Game.

* * *

We walked back into the house, and Esme vanished with Bella up the stairs, mostly to plan the teams no doubt. Emmett took Rosalie's hand and pulled her up the stairs.

"I'll show you my room." He wiggled his eyebrows, making Rose giggle. Jasper rolled his eyes and looked down at me, his eyes soft and affectionate.

"Want a tour?"

I nodded and he gently grasped my hand in his cold one, walking with me around the house, and telling me brief backgrounds.

"Emmett's room," he said, walking though a hallway. "Bella and Edward's," We walked up another flight of stairs to the third floor, where Jasper walked me to the last door on the right, his hand hesitating on the door knob. "My room." he said, opening the door wide enough for both of us to walk though.

The room was a dark blue, and a Confederate flag was tacked proudly to the south wall. A bookshelf claiming books that dated back to the civil war claimed the same wall, and a dresser clattered with framed photos.

There was a bed, pushed against the large window, and it looked like it's never been used. A few medals were hung proudly around the rather large room, and two doors, one leading to a private bathroom and the other to the closet, I calculated.

I walked over to the photos and giggled at one of the pictures.

Jasper laid his head on my shoulder and chuckled with me. "We were in Alaska then." He said, pointing to a Strawberry Blond who was looking longly at Edward, then to another blond, who's eyes were trained on Jasper who was laughing as Emmett gave him a head-lock. "Tanya and Kate." Bella was laughing as Edward stared down at her, snow in his hair as he grinned crookedly.

"I don't like Kate." I muttered, glaring at the blond as if to burn her off the picture completely.

Jasper laughed and pulled me onto the bed with him, having his could fingers running up and down my arms sent my heart racing, and I was panting within seconds.

Jasper smiled and leaned down, kissing my pulse point softly before he pulled back, a pained expression on his face.

"Are you okay?" I whispered. I was afraid of talking louder, as if the volume in our voices will disrupt the moment.

Jasper shook his head and threw me a smile, kissing the inside of my wrist slowly. "Nothing I can't handle." He said smoothly before he stood up. "I'll take you home to change."

I nodded and let him pull me gently out of his room and down the stairs. Emmett was leaning against the door frame with a giggly Rose, Edward was talking quietly with Bella, Carlisle, and Esme.

Bella was chewing on her cheek, looking scared as her eyes glanced from her parents to her mate, her eyes filled with only one emotion that made me blood run cold. _Horror._ Jasper walked over, his hand on Bella as her tight shoulders slumped.

"What's wrong?" He asked, feeling the tension in the room calm.

Bella whimpered and cowered against Edward her face burying in his chest. He looked up and his eyes were hard.

"She had a vision." He said coldly, moving up the stairs. "I'll calm her." He spoke quietly to Bella as he picked her up gently, cradling her to his chest as he walked up the stairs.

"She saw the wolves is all." Emmett said, pushing himself off the wall and walking toward us, Rose walking over to me and linking our arms together.

"Wolves?" We asked, looking at each other as everyone noses crinkled as if they smelled something horrid.

"You don't know the story?" Emmett asked, looking at us like we'd grown three heads suddenly. "The one where the La Push residents have stories pinning us as the bad guys?"

We shook our heads. Jasper threw an eye roll and muttered something that sounded like, "Just leave it be, Emmett."

Emmett rolled his eyes but thankfully changed the subject. "Are we still playing Ball?"

Esme laughed and nodded, her caramel hair shinning in the dim lighting of the room.

Emmett smiled, his good mood back and looked at the two of us. "Jasper's taking you guys home to change?" He asked, raising an eyebrow slightly. We nodded and Emmett walked over, kissing Rosalie's nose and then kissed her tenderly. Jasper winced and he grew stiff.

I threw him a concerned look but he smiled sadly at me. "Just a lot of lust." He said softly, shrugging it off. "After living with Edward and Bella for some time now, you kinda get a little numb to the emotion of lust."

I stared at him for a moment, before my own eyebrow shot up. "They do it often?"

"Like Rabbits. I'm shocked their not doing it now." He said, looking up at the ceiling.

I laughed and let him tow Rosalie and I outside and to his Mustang, opening the doors for us as we climbed in, Rosalie in the backseat and me in the front.

Rose and I were quiet, the soft melodies of the radio wrapping around ourselves as I snuggled into the leather seat, yawning like a cat as I laid my head on the window, closing my eyes.

I didn't know how fast we were going - the car was so even, so stealthy - and I didn't even notice we were moving.

"We're here." Jasper said calmly, pulling into the driveway and turning off the car. I peered though the rain and noticed another car, a rusty old truck, and my heart instantly pounded.

Rose and I shared a look and we broke out into similar smiles.

Jasper said nothing, just glared harshly out the windshield, inside the house with a look that could kill.

"Are you okay?" I asked worriedly, leaning over and placing my hand on his. He shook his head before he turned to me and smiled, it didn't reach his eyes, like most of his smiles did.

"Want me to wait outside?"He changed the subject as he looked back at the house, his hands tightening on the steering wheel.

Rose sighed and moved to get out of the car, squealing as she noticed Paul leaning against the door, smiling down at her. Seth had to be here somewhere, I craned my neck before I looked back at Jasper and smiled softly, leaning over and kissing him softly.

"Up to you." I responded. He shut off the car and unbuckled his seat belt.

He looked at me and smiled a soft smile before he kissed the inside of my wrist gently.

He got out of the car and walked over to my side, opening the door and taking my hand as he helped me out.

I was blushing as he walked with me up the porch steps, his arm wound tightly around my waist.

He kissed my nose and released me, sitting on the porch steps as I walked inside.

I dropped my keys on the little cabinet next to the door as I walked though the walk-way, only to be gathered in a bone-crushing hug that knocked the wind out of me.

"Seth!" I said happily, hugging him tightly as he let me back on my feet, smiling down at me, his dark brown eyes warm.

"Ali." He breathed. He was taller, about five ten now, I noted. He reminded me a bit like Edward - Lanky. Rosalie walked over and linked our arms, pulling me towards the stairs as the game from the den echoed though the hallway.

"We can talk later, we have a baseball game to get ready to."

* * *

"Are you _sure_ we look okay?" Rose asked for the fifteenth time, her nose crinkling as she looked at our outfits in the mirror. I nodded glumly.

We were both dressed in jeans and a tee shirt. Rose's light blue while mine was a light purple. I sighed lonely as I brushed though her hair and put it into a smooth ponytail before I added a baseball cap.

"Sadly, it is." I said, reaching over to pick up my hi-tops. Rosalie already put on her shoes, and looking down, I noticed the smooth black leather of her favorite boots.

I glanced up and smiled, my eyes shining. "Leather, eh?"

Rose nodded and grabbed her sweater. I tied my shoes tightly and took one long glance around my room.

It had been added to over the last few months of our stay. Clothes were scattered on the floor and on the foot of my bed, make-up and hair supplies covered the vanity, and the bed was messy. I had added a few photos and some of my own drawings. There was an extra dresser - all of the clothes I brought didn't fit the closet and the other dresser - on the wall nearest to the door.

I grabbed my sweater from the back of my chair and shrugged it on, slipping my cell phone in the pocket before I followed Rose down the stairs.

Everyone was cheering in the den, so I figured the team had scored and they were celebrating. Rose rolled her eyes and peaked her head in.

"Bye. Ali and I are leaving." Charlie looked up and nodded, telling us to be safe and careful before he turned back to the game.

Jasper was closing is phone as we walked out, and gave us a tiny smile.

"We'll take the Mustang halfway then we need to walk. My car wouldn't be able to take the rough terrain of the mountains." He said, walking toward his mustang and opening the door for me and Rose before he walked to the driver's side and started the car.

I stared out the window, at the house as we drove away, a bad feeling creeping up my neck. I knew something was going to happen tonight, and I wasn't sure why and who.

* * *

We drove about ten minutes before he stopped the car and we starting walking. We made it to the clearing about half an hour later, and Rose was complaining on how her feet hurt.

I shot her a smile and wriggled my sneaker clad shoe. "Shows you for wearing leather heels."

She shot me a dirty look before she sat on a large boulder and started glumly down at her feet.

Bella was laughing as Edward chased her around the field, both blurs. The only way I knew was Bella's squeals and giggles and Edward's chuckles.

Jasper rolled his eyes and rubbed my shoulders, looking over at the pair with amused eyes.

"They really are good for one another." I mused.

Jasper shot me a smile and nodded.

"They really influence the best in the other, even though Edward would never admit it." Jasper said, his voice teasing.

Edward looked over.

"Damn right!" He said before Bella hopped on his back, throwing her head back in laughter as he stumbled before he grinned up at her.

"What do you mean?" I asked, sitting on the grass, between Jasper's long legs as he sat behind me.

"Bella softens our Edward. He was always uptight and a prude before he met Bella. I wasn't with them at the time, but I've seen how he is when Bella isn't around. He just mopes around and sulks until she comes back." He explained.

I laughed.

"What about Bella? What does Edward do?"

"Bella, hmmmm. With Edward, Bella is always so playful and happy. When we all joined the family, Bella kept her distance, staying in her room with her books. She thought it would be best if she was out of the way. She was always so....unsure of herself. Edward made her feel confident. Like she could take on the world with him at her side."

I nodded, noting how Bella seemed to be so terribly shy. "Is that why everyone at school thinks Bella's full of herself? Because she keeps to herself and is so shy?"

Jasper chuckled and nodded. "Edward was so pissed when he heard that. He wanted to break everyone's necks that thought those thoughts about Bella. Bella had the common sense to talk him out of it."

Emmett was swinging a bat nearby and I took the time to let the information sink in.

"Let's play ball!" Emmett cheered. Bella hopped off Edward's back as he wrapped his arms loosely around her shoulders as they walked toward the family.

Emmett grinned at Rose and blew her a kiss, making my sister giggle and a light blush spread on her cheeks.

"I've got Carlisle and Edward." Emmett said, as Bella grinned at Esme.

"That's fine. Esme is an awesome catcher anyways.

Edward pouted and Bella laughed, kissing him softly before they broke up, Esme, Jasper, and Bella walking onto the outfield as Emmett, Carlisle, and Edward took their places.

Rose moved next to me and sat, hugging her knees.

Bella stood at the pitcher's mount, still as stone, before she moved swiftly and the ball flew from her left hand. Emmett was ready. The bat flew to match the ball and it shot, a loud boom echoing though the clearing.

Rose laughed. "It's like a thunderstorm." She said, her eyes wide as she watched the family play.

Emmett was a blur on the bases as Jasper threw the ball to Esme who caught it and tapped Emmett's back with the ball as he past.

"You're out." She said sweetly, tossing the ball back to Bella.

Bella giggled as Emmett whinnied, before his shoulders slumped and he walked back to the batters stand, where Carlisle took his place, the bat lose in the long pale fingers.

Bella grinned at her father and tossed the ball up and down.

"Ready, Father?" She teased, the ball stopping as she readied her position.

Carlisle just threw her a smile and nodded, his grip tightening.

The ball flew faster this time, and the bat hit it again, and the noise shattered loudly, the ball flying into the woods as Esme vanished, running after the ball as Carlisle raced across the bases, moving as graceful as a panther.

I noticed, with awe, that all the Cullen's had the graces like an animal. Edward, like a lion, swift and the fastest. Bella, an deer or a Gazelle, graceful and swift. Emmett, more like a bear, but still as graceful.

Esme running back into the field brought me out of my thoughts.

She tossed the Ball to Bella as Carlisle passed home plate and Emmett pounded his father's back with a happy yell.

Bella smiled before she stiffened, the ball dropping from her hands and rolling onto the grass. It was like time stopped, and everyone had their eyes on Bella, scared and worried.

* * *

**_.-. This chapter should have been out weeks ago. It's taking me waaaayyy to long to write these things out lately. I'm afraid I'm losing some faith in this story Dx I will not give up again on this, and will see it to the end. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope you'll forgive me for making you wait so long! _**

**_Jasper's Pixie_**


	18. Michael

_**Disclaimer:**__ It's the same in all my stories; I do not own Twilight. It belongs to Stephanie Meyer, the creator of The Twilight Saga. The Pixie and The Empath © 2009 by Jasper's Pixie  
__**A/N:**__ wow, chapter seventeen already? It seems like I just finished chapter two. I'll need to go back and fix some errors soon. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I got so many reviews that made me smile. I'm glad you love this story enough to check for updates every day I feel a little guilty that I can't update that often, but I hope you all understand And, this story is TWILIGHT But instead of Bella being the Human, it's Alice & Rosalie. The Scenes are the same, if a bit different, and I added a few things as well. ALSO! The reason I haven't been updating is because I'm back at school and we are studying Poetry._

**Happy Halloween!!!**

***

**_Chapter 17  
Michael_**

It seemed like slow motion as everyone but Rosalie and I remained frozen, their golden eyes on Bella as she stared wide-eyed ahead of her.

"I thought – I mean. The Vision." Her eyebrows crinkled over her eyes as she frowned, clearly confused. "The vision – it changed; completely."

It was less than a moment when Edward and Carlisle were next to her, and Jasper sent a wave of calm around the meadow, and everyone relaxed their stiff backs.

Edward ran his finger down her cheek, his eyes anxious as he glanced around the clearing uneasily.

"What changed, Love?" He asked, bending down so the two were eye-to-eye.

Bella looked terrified as she whispered to Edward. He grew cold and as still as stone as he gently grasped her hands as his eyes flickered to Rosalie and I.

"Do you think, there's enough time?" Esme whispered. Rosalie and I glanced at each other, confusion lacing though our expressions.

Bella shook her head. "Not even if Edward ran." She whispered, clutching Edward tightly as she shook her head. "They don't mean any harm, but we shouldn't take chances." Her eyes flickered to Rosalie and I and away quickly.

Emmett only grinned, flexing his forearms and watching as the bands of steel moved.

"We can take em'." He said happily, throwing a wink at Jasper, who nodded his head. His arms tightened around me and I wondered what exactly _what_ they want to take on.

Bella looked at Emmett for a moment, her eyes blank as Jasper sent another wave of calm though out the clearing, and shook her head, her brown hair slipping out of the pony tail and falling into her face with the movement.

"I don't see a war breaking out anytime soon." She replied as Edward pulled her closer and wrapped his strong arms around her, keeping her safe from anything that could cause her pain or to put her in danger.

Emmett frowned in disappointment as Carlisle took the silence as a chance to talk.

"Maybe they're just passing through," He said, trying to remain positive as everyone else glanced around nervously. "How long?" He glanced at Bella when he spoke, and she glanced up at him from under her bangs.

"Less than three minutes to go now." Her tone was dead, emotionless. Edward held her tighter, his eyes closed.

Bella fisted her hands in Edward's shirt, and he glanced down at her. From the way they were looking at one another, it felt like they were communicating in their eyes.

After a while, Edward dipped his head and kissed her nose gently.

I knew when they were coming. Everyone stiffened and moved closer, moving in front of Rose and I for protection. Jasper and Emmett never left our sides.

They walked in from the farthest of the clearing, their postures catlike and tense, like they were ready for a fight to break out any second. I don't blame them.

There was there; Two females and one male.

The first was tall and willowy, with dark, curly hair that dusted her shoulders and framed her heart-shaped face. The features were perfect, angular, like the Cullens. The only difference, were the two crimson eyes so much different than those Golden orchids of the Cullens.

The second was short and petite – it made me think of Bella. Long, light brown hair brushing past her calves and framing a pretty, oval shaped face with full, pouty lips and high cheek bones. Dark, crimson eyes set with dark lashes, glanced around nervously.

The male was average height, about an inch or two taller than Edward, with dirty blond hair. His eyes were the darkest and he looked Rosalie and I with interest. I shuddered and curled more into Jasper's side.

_They dressed in the ordinary gear of backpackers: jeans and casual button-down shirts in heavy, weatherproof fabrics. The clothes were frayed, though, with wear, and they were barefoot. _

_Their sharp eyes carefully took in the more polished, urbane stance of Carlisle, who, flanked by Edward and Bella, stepped guardedly forward to meet them. Without any seeming communication between them, they each straightened into a more casual, erect bearing._

_The first woman, still smiling, stepped toward Carlisle._

"_We thought we heard a game." She said in a relaxed voice with the slightest of Italian accents. "I'm Emily, these are Jamie and Michael." She gestured to the vampires beside her._

"_I'm Carlisle. This is my family, Edward and Bella, Emmett and Jasper, Esme and Rosalie, And Alice." He pointed to us out in groups, deliberately not calling attention to individuals. I felt a shock when he said my name._

"_Do you have more room for a few more players?" Emily asked sociably._

_Carlisle matched Emily's friendly tone. "Actually, we were just finishing up. But we'd certainly be interested another time. Are you planning to stay in the area for long?"_

"_We're headed north, in fact, but we were curious to see was in our neighborhood. We haven't run into any company in a long time."_

"_No, this region is usually empty except for us and the occasional visitor, like yourselves."_

_The tense atmosphere had slowly subsided into a casual conversation; I guessed that Jasper was using his peculiar gift to control the situation._

"_What's your hunting range?" Emily causally inquired._

_Carlisle ignored the assumption behind the inquiry. _

"_The Olympic Range here, up and down the Coast Ranges on occasion, we keep a permanent residence nearby. There's another permanent settlement like ours up near Denali."_

_Emily rocked back on her heels slightly._

"_Permanent? How do you manage that?" There was honest curiosity in her voice._

"_Why don't you come back to our home with us and we can talk more comfortably?" Carlisle Invited. "It's a rather long story." (Twilight, Pages 376, 377, and part of 378)_

The three exchanged glances. I felt Rosalie slid next to me and intertwine our fingers as we watched the scene unfold.

Bella seemed to relax more, and walked around Edward to stand on Carlisle's other side, her shoulder straight as she managed a warm smile.

Edward's eyebrows crinkled over his forehead as he listened to the thoughts of the newcomers.

"That would be lovely." Emily said, smiling brighter.

"I would think it best if you reframe from hunting humans here," Carlisle insisted. "We would like to remain a permanent settlement here."

Emily lifted a hand and waved it dismissively.

"We hunted in Seattle." She smiled, and I felt a shudder rip though me as I stared at her sharp white teeth.

The next few moments seemed like slow motion.

A soft, strong breeze blew into the clearing, and my hair fell into my face as Rosalie's blew softly in time with the wind.

The three newcomers gasped, straightening their relaxed positions and looked at Rosalie in I in surprise.

Michael's and Jamie's nostrils flared as their eyes darkened even more.

Bella growled, her eyes dark as she stepped forward.

"They are with us." She snarled. Carlisle put a hand on her shoulder to hold her back.

"Their _human_." Jamie argued, and I stifled the urge to growl.

"She said there with us" Edward said stiffly, walking briskly forward and standing between Bella and them.

Jamie snorted delicately.

Michael was staring at us, and slipped into a crouch. All hell broke loose.

Jasper and Emmett growled sharply and crouched in response, their growls rumbling deep within their chests.

"Enough." Emily said, her tone ringing finally. Jamie stopped mid-sentence and Michael loosened his crouch.

Emily was frowning, and it looked like she didn't like the turn this conversation was heading.

Carlisle gently put his hand on Edward's shoulder, and he nodded.

Edward backed away, his arm going around Bella's waist and tugging her gently with him as they walked closer to us.

"I'm sorry about Jamie and Michael." She apologized, her red eyes flickering to us in confusing before going back to Carlisle.

His tone was strained. "It would be best to leave."

Emily was about to speak again before another low, warning growl rumbled again. All eyes looked at Esme, who was at her husband's side.

Emily nodded and backed away into the shadows with Jamie and Michael, who's eyes haven't left Rosalie and I since they came into view.

When they were gone, Everyone was crowded around Rosalie and I.

"We need to get them _out_." Bella's tiny voice was strong, and I watched as Edward nodded in agreement.

Jasper and Emmett both growled in response and shook their heads.

"We can handle them." Jasper started to say, while Emmett was nodding in agreement.

Edward made a noise in the back of his throat.

"No, you can't. I took a look in Michael's mind. He's crazy. He already made up his mind." He said, his voice growing more and more irritated and frustrated.

Bella nodded in agreement as she tightened her hand on Edward's shoulder.

All eyes flickered to Carlisle for approval.

"Let's get them home first then we can figure this mess out." He said calmly.

Everyone nodded and broke up in teams. Carlisle and Esme, Bella and Edward, Jasper and Me, Rosalie and Emmett. I watched as Carlisle and Esme intertwined their hands as they ran toward the direction of the house.

Edward bent down as Bella happily climbed on his back and they were gone in a matter of moments.

Jasper took my hand and held me in his arms as he ran. We met Rosalie and Emmett next to the car in a matter of moments and Jasper plopped me in the backseat before yanking the door to the driver's side wide open and closing it with too much force.

Rosalie and I looked at one another, the shock and horror visible in both of our eyes.

What have we gotten ourselves into this time?

_**Okay, Okay, this chapter is looonnnggg awaited due, and it isn't how long I wanted it to be. I'm going to give you the reasons why this took so damn long:**_

_**Braces  
Therapy  
Reading  
and School work.**_

_**For the reading, My friend let me borrow **_**the Host**_** and I'm trying to read it as I try not to cry out with the pain in my freaking mouth.**_

_**Enough of my problems, I'm just happy I got this out before Halloween.**_

_**Happy Halloween from Jasper's Pixie!!**_

_**Jasper's Pixie  
xxxxxxx**_


	19. Running

_Disclaimer: _This is enough proof that I don't own Twilight, with my style of writing; the whole novel would be chopped up horribly.

***

_18. Running_

The drive down the Cullen's drive-way was fast, everything blurred as Jasper's mustang purred quietly, moving at least four times the legal limit.

The car skidded to a stop in front of the house, and I was out of my seat as Jasper tucked me into his side as he and Emmett – with Rosalie in his grip – shuffled quickly into the Cullen Home, where everyone else was prepared.

Jasper took us to the garage, where a midnight blue 1999 Mustang GT sat along with Edward's Volvo, Emmett's Red Jeep, and Carlisle's Black Mercedes. The Mustang had to be Bella's.

Bella was perched on a work bench, her feet dangling off as Edward talked to her quietly. It took me a moment to realize what he was doing. Edward had both of his hands on either side of her tiny waist, her head bowed down as he gently lifted it up with the tips of his fingers. He was trying to soothe her.

Jasper pulled me over to Bella and he growled.

Bella looked up wordlessly as Edward answered with a deeper, warning growl.

Bella put her hand gently on his shoulder as she hopped off the bench, walking slowly in front of Jasper as she waited for the punishment.

"Why didn't you tell us about the vision before?" He snarled, her hands balling into fists.

Bella sighed. "It wasn't important. I saw them passing though, nothing more. It wasn't until you had to be all 'macho' and set him off." She stated calmly, crossing her arms over her chest.

Jasper was going to say something else when Carlisle interrupted.

"Alice and Rosalie are going with Bella and Edward." Edward nodded as Bella gently took Rosalie's and my Elbows, walking us away from Jasper and moving to Carlisle's Mercedes. Carlisle tossed Bella the keys and she caught them cleanly.

"Jasper and Emmett will join me in the hunting party. Esme," He looked at his wife. "I need you to stay in Forks, watch after Rose and Alice's father while we're gone, to make sure they don't attack."

Esme nodded as she walked over to Rose and I and kissed our foreheads, whispering in our ears.

"Be safe."

Then she was gone.

Carlisle handed Bella a small silver phone, whispering to her as she put it in her jean pocket, his hand on her shoulder as she nodded firmly. He kissed her forehead and with a nod toward Emmett and Jasper, he too, was gone.

Jasper gently turned me in his arms and looked down at me, before his lips crashed down on mine roughly. Too early to react, he pulled away, kissing my cheeks, my nose, and my eye lids before he let me loose, his golden eyes reflecting no emotion as he turned on his heel and with Emmett, walked out of the doorway and out of sight.

"Ready to go?" Bella asked softly, her hand gently on my elbow. She cocked her head to the side when I jumped, and arched a perfect eyebrow. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," I muttered, watching as Rosalie watched her curiously.

Bella nodded and tossed Edward the car keys, before she looked at the two of us.

"Are you guys tired?"

We both shook our heads and moved, walking over slowly to the car and climbing into the back, sliding in the leather seats as we buckled.

Bella climbed into the passenger seat as Edward started the car, and soon, we were speeding twice as fast as the speed limit across an empty highway.

I laid my head on the window as I watched everything blur by me. It all looked so surreal, like a video game.

I could feel Rosalie's fingers as they moved closer to mine, intertwining our hands together as she squeezed my hand gently.

I smiled at her softly before I laid my head back on the seat and closed my eyes, feeling myself slipping deeper in unconsciousness.

***

It took me a moment to realize we were still driving when I woke. The car was moving so stealthy, so smooth, it felt like it was standing still.

I blinked blankly, staring out the window as I watched the sun rise.

"Where are we?" I croaked my voice thick from sleep.

"California." Bella's soft voice answered as she glanced back at me from the corner of her eye. "How did you sleep?"

"Fine. Why are we in California?" I asked, cocking my head to the side. Why would any of the Cullens want to go to always sunny California? Did they _want_ to expose their secret?

Bella's tickling laugh sounded off, a certain edge to it that I couldn't name.

"We need to get you as far away from them as possible." She answered quietly. "Once one of us starts a hunt – or a track – it becomes impossible to stop. Carlisle wanted to make sure you girls were far away so they could track him down before he notices you left the state."

I stared at Bella for a moment, letting the information sink in.

"Are you hungry?" She asked after a moment, and I arched an eyebrow, wondering if Jasper or Emmett had told her what humans needed on a daily basis.

"No." I answered softly, laying my head back on the window as I watched the palm trees fly by me. "Are we in L.A?"

"Close." She answered. "We want to be in San Francisco, though, so it'll take about another hour. Maybe less."

I nodded, curling my legs on the seat as I heard Rosalie's even breathing next to me, knowing she was still sleeping.

Edward muttered something to Bella then, and I watched as she nodded slightly, before she looked out her own window, biting down on her lip. Edward reached one hand toward her and took her left hand, his hand circling her ring finger and playing with the ring there, his eyes never leaving the road.

I yawned softly as I felt myself drift again.

***

I was aware of my surroundings. I felt Bella's ice cold arm wrap around my waist as she helped me from the car and carried me to a room.

I woke on a large bed, feeling someone running their fingers though my hair.

I stirred, opening my eyes and looking up at Rosalie as she stopped pulling her fingers.

"Sorry." She said softly.

"It's fine." I yawned. "How long have I been out?"

Rosalie glanced out the window, the blinds tightly closed. "I think its Around Five in the morning, but I can't be sure." She bit her lip, looking at me again, her eyes wild. "Do you think Emmett and Jasper are alright?"

I nodded. "Everyone seemed calm, like they knew they could over power them." I said calmly. "Bella and Edward would tell us if something happened, right?"

Rosalie didn't answer, and I had a feeling she was just as nervous as I was, if not even more.

"Do you know where we are?" I asked after a long pause of silence.

"San Francisco." She answered her fingers running down my arm as she thought. "I always wanted to go there, and now here I am," She laughed bitterly. "I don't see the fun in it anymore."

I nodded in agreement, looking up at the wooden door as a soft knock echoed.

"Come in." Rose said. The door opened and Bella slipped her head though, smiling as she noticed both of us awake.

"The food is out front of you guys are hungry." She said, opening the door wider, and I caught the living room.

It was a five star hotel, it had to be. Plush, leather sofa's cashmere throw blankets, Crème colored walls, and a large flat screen Television.

I could hear the low murmur of voices, knowing that it was on, but I bet none was paying the least amount of attention to it.

I shuffled into the living room after Rosalie, and watched as Bella curled herself back on the couch, watching the Television blankly as it went to commercial. Edward was next to her, his eyes darting to mine and away, murmuring something to Bella whose eyes flickered up curiously.

**Bella P.O.V**

I felt my eyes flicker to Alice's dead gray ones and away. Did Alice really mean that? I felt Edward shift next to me.

"She's nervous, thinking that Jasper told you everything so she wouldn't worry." He murmured, and I tilted my head in his direction, giving him all my attention.

"Rosalie's worried over Emmett, wondering why we aren't telling them anything important to do with Michael and them." I felt my top lip curl back slightly as I thought back to Michael and Jamie.

I managed a small smile and nodded toward the food on the wooden table in the dining room.

"I didn't know what you'd like, so I kinda got one of everything. I hope that's alright." I said, my eyes flickering from Alice and Rosalie, to Edward and back.

Alice nodded and sat down, biting down on her bottom lip hard. Rosalie didn't move, keeping her eyes on mine as she crossed her arms.

"Are you keeping something from Alice and I?" she demanded, and I looked up blankly, cocking my head to the side.

"Excuse me?"

"Do you know anything that involves Jasper and Emmett that Alice and I should know about?"

I bit back a wince.

"I know just as much as you do," I answered calmly, chewing on my bottom lip. "And I will continue to do until I either have a vision or –"

I stopped, mid-sentence as I was pulled into a vision.

_It was muddy and cold. I rubbed my arms as I glanced around me nervously. It was pitch black, and even with my excellent eyesight, I could barely make out my hand in front of my face._

_I moved with extreme slowness, a dull aching in my ribcage as I tried to move forward._

_I could hear loud footsteps behind me, and it made my head heart race faster as I struggled to speed up._

_"Wait!" The voice called, soft and calming. It made me pause slightly, even though my mind was screaming at me to run. "I want to help you!" I bit back a mocking laugh as I picked up my pace, now sprinting down the alley way as I tried to get into light._

_"Rosalie!" The voice commanded, and I stopped, freezing. I knew that voice, and I knew it too well for comfort. "Don't you want to know what happened to Alice?" I bit back a scream from my throat, tightening my hands into tight fists as I shook the hair out of my face, the dirty blond strands bothering me._

_"Where's Alice?" My voice was a whisper, horse._

_I turned half-way, looking into the crimson eyes of my pursuer, knowing I was about to give up the fight if it meant I could save my little sister._

I was shaken awake from the vision, and Edward's urgent voice startled me into the present.

"Bella, Love? Are you alright? What did you see?" He was concerned, and my eyes flickered to Rosalie, before they found my mate's molten golden eyes, looking down at me in absolute worry and concern.

"It's nothing important." I muttered, shuddering. "It won't happen, not if I can stop it." My eyes flickered back to Rosalie and away, noticing that she and Alice had left the room.

Edward noticed my distraction. "They thought it would be better if it was just the two of us for the moment, they know how your visions are." His long fingers rubbed soothing circles on my arms and I sighed, curling into his chest as he added more pressure. "Are you alright, love?" He asked, anxious.

I nodded. "Yeah, the vision, it was just weird, is all."

"Want to talk about it?"

"I wasn't me, well, I _thought_ I was me, but I was Rosalie." I started, turning around and facing Edward as I began my story.

**Alice P.O.V**

I paced back and forth in front of the bed, biting down hard on my knuckle as I paced.

"Are you –"

I held up a hand. "_Please_ don't finish that sentence." I said, pulling my hands together as I paced quicker. "Please."

I heard Rosalie sigh as she moved farther down on the bed and looked at me with a cocked eyebrow.

"Want to talk about it?" I shook my head, biting down on my lip.

It had gone quiet in the living room, and I wondered what was happening.

"I want to go shopping." I said, cutting Rosalie off.

Maybe then I can figure out what Bella is hiding from me.

**_I hope this is a litle better than the last one….a little longer I say, but you have to give me credit, I gave you guys _**_TWO **lovely chapters in TWO Days, and I hope this forgives for not updating that often anymore. It is 2 a.m and this chapter is finished, and now I am going to bed.**_

**_Good night!_**

**_Jasper's Pixie  
xxxxx_**

**_Ohhh, before I forget, I posted a poll on my page. Would you like me to write the _**_whole_ **_Twilight Saga like this or just stop here? It's all up to you, my wonderful readers. I hope you all had a safe and wonderful Halloween. :)_**


	20. San Fran has it's perks

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not, under any circumstances, own The Twilight Saga. It belongs to the utterly amazing Stephanie Meyer, who I envy greatly for thinking of the saga long before I did xD  
__**Chapter: **__19/30  
__**Author's Note: **__Okay, I just finished reading _The Host_ and I am _begging_ S.M to write more to the book. She can't leave me hanging like that!! If you agree with me, I utterly love you to pieces XD_

_  
__*******_

_19. San Francisco has its perks _

As Soon as the words left my mouth, Rosalie grinned. "Then what are we waiting around for?" She asked, yanking me up from my spot and pushed me to the bathroom. "Take a shower, and I'll tell Bella. No doubt she already knows anyways." She grinned at me then she vanished as the door closed behind me.

I said on the toilet seat, my legs on the tile floor as I held my head between my hands, trying to control the emotions that flooded me. Where was Jasper when I really needed his "gift"?

I closed my eyes and leaned my head back, letting it brush the wall as my legs stretched in front of me, and I ran my fingers along the hem of my shirt absentmindedly, biting my lip.

Why did everything bad always happen to me? If Rosalie and I just stayed with mom in Miami…..

I shook off the thought. If I never moved here, I would have _never_ found Jasper, or have the greatest friend in the world that actually _cares_ about me.

I stood, shaking my head. I shouldn't be thinking things like that. I undressed and stepped into the shower.

The shower did wonders on my back and thighs as I washed my body and rinsed out the shampoo in my hair.

When I was finished, I dried my hair and slipped on the pair of skinny jeans and the silver tunic Rosalie left for me, fastening on a black wide belt around my tiny waist. I leaned forward in the mirror and quickly applied make-up, my eyes looked darker, and the pupils showing no emotion.

I sighed, pulling my hands though my short hair before I left the bathroom, almost knocking into Rosalie as she paced.

"There you are," She chirped, clearly happy.

I arched an eyebrow, a smile forming on my lips. "You seem happy," I commented as she linked her arm with mine and led me out of the bedroom, and toward Bella who was leaning quietly against a wall, her arms crossed and a pout visible on her face.

I tilted my head to the side, sighing in relief when I noticed what she was wearing; a pair of jeans, boots that looked like they belonged to Jasper, and a black heavy turtleneck, covering her neck. She had on a black beanie on her head and her hands were stuffed in her pockets.

"The Sun," She said, opening the door for us as we filed past. "Thank God this city is so cold, or I would look weird." She giggled, and tugged on her brown hair. For a second, she looked at least ten years younger, her expression innocent and childlike as we walked down the streets, our arms linked.

When Rosalie asked about a car, Bella giggled and shook her head, her lips pursed as she looked for the right wording to go with her thoughts.

"I thought it would be better to walk," She said as we past a couple of guys who stopped and stared at Bella as she passed, she seemed oblivious as she laughed at Rosalie's face, her head throwing back and her eyes latterly sparkled.

"Besides," She continued a while after, twisting a lock of her brown hair as she bit down on her full bottom lip. "I thought it would be nice if we all talked." She looked up at us then, and I realized for the first time what Bella wanted.

She didn't want to be _lonely_. I mean, I don't blame her. She has four men in her house, and the only female is too busy cleaning or working in her garden to really understand Bella's feelings. She wanted friends, she wanted _sisters. _Someone she could turn to with her problems and go shopping or just sit in her room, talking non-stop about Boys and doing each other nails.

I felt guilty. I realized how long it's been since she was human, and all she had then was Emmett to take care of her. She never really understood the meanings of friendship. She's seen it thousands of times in school, but they were fake. She wanted a _real_ friendship; one she knew wouldn't break over a crush or stealing a pair of jeans.

I bit my lip, and Bella's golden eyes moved to me. They were troubled, and I felt like I saw inside her soul.

She was quiet without the help of Edward or Emmett, only talking when spoken to and laughed freely. It was the first time I was able to spend time alone with her, Rosalie, Bella, and I.

Rosalie smiled and laughed, talking animatedly with the two of us as she walked, not seeming the least bit troubled as we roamed the streets, window shopping, mostly.

". . . Anyways," Rosalie continued, "I don't understand why he didn't just tell her his feelings instead of kissing another girl! It's just. . ."

"Unmoral?" Bella offered. Rosalie shook her head, biting the inside of her cheek as she searched for the perfect word to describe the feeling.

"More like . . . Skanky." She finished, breaking out into a smile.

Bella quietly giggled and I smiled, suddenly feeling weightless, as if in water. With Bella and Rosalie near me, it seemed like everything that's been happening has disappeared for a while, like a movie that was _Paused_ and forgotten.

"Ohh!" I stopped, pulling back. My eyes widened as I took in the boot in front of my eyes. Three inch heel, leather, and utterly _gorgeous_. "I must get those." I said, pulling Bella and Rosalie with me into the store.

A bell chimed above the door, alerting the cashier of the new customers.

"Welcome," She said warmly. I cocked my head to the side as I looked her up and down under my sunglasses. "How may I help you?"

"Those Boots," I said, pointing over at the pair with my thumb.

She glanced over and nodded, walking around the counter and scurried off to the boxes under the display.

"What size?" She called, looking over her shoulder at me.

"Two," I said, walking over to the seat and sat, kicking off my heels and waiting as the woman retrieved the box and walked over, handing it to me wordlessly.

She watched as I slipped the boots on and stood, walking around the little area as Bell and Rosalie watched with mild interest.

"I'll take them," I gushed, sitting back down and slipping them off my feet and putting them back in the box with care. I slipped on my shoes and stood, cradling the box like it was a baby.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and pushed herself off the self, following me as Bella tagged along, her hand skimming over the wall as we approached the cashier.

I paid for the boots and we were outside again, giggling to ourselves as we talked about nothing and everything that popped in our heads.

Bella was quiet as normal, and I arched an eyebrow, moving so I was in the middle and linked our arms together again, the shoe bag handing off my wrist.

"Why so glum, Bell?" I asked, cocking my head to the side as I frowned, worried.

Bella smiled and sighed, laying her head on my chest.

"I just miss Edward is all," She said. "I'm so used to him being everywhere with me."

I tightened my hand around her's and put my head on top of her's sighing as well.

"I miss Jasper. You're lucky Edward's here with us." I grinned at her and nudged her shoulder playfully. "I bet he'll call any second now and see if everything is okay."

Bella smiled at me. Her phone went off then, tinkling the tune to Debussy's _Claire De Lune_. She took her phone and flipped it, smiling.

"Well, hello there." She purred, giggling. "Nah, we've been having fun," She said, grinning at Rosalie and me as we stared at her in curiosity. "Why?"

Her face dropped, and her hand gripped the phone tighter. Her eyes flashed to Rosalie's face and away, and I swore I saw fear in Bella's eye.

"I'll make sure to change the vision," She said at once, completely confident. "I mean, the future is never set in stone."

They talked for a little bit more then Bella hung up, and we continued to the mall in silence, looking around at the buildings and people as we walked.

When we got to the mall, it was raining, and Bella happily took off her beanie, stuffing it in her pocket as we walked through the glass doors.

"Where to first, ladies?" Bella asked as we walked, looking at all the shops.

"Victoria's secret." Rosalie said at the same time I chirped,  
"Forever 21."

Rosalie groaned, shaking her head. "Not Forever 21, please. I'm begging here."

I pouted, crossing my arms. "Fine, but next time we go shopping, I am going In there." I said, pointing at the store across from me; Forever 21.

Rosalie nodded and dragged Bella and I to the pink store, moving to the pajamas and Bella walked toward the lingerie. I stood in the store, staring blankly at the pink carpet underneath me, not knowing what to do.

"Look how cute!" Rosalie squealed as she tossed a silk nightie at me. "Put it on."

I walked into the dressing room and walked into one of the stalls, changing into the little pajama night shirt.

"Does it fit?" Rosalie asked, leaning against my door, the heels off her boots clicking on the tile.

"Yep."

Rosalie always helped me in the Victoria's Secret Department. While, I, on the other hand, is better at a store where they sell _clothes_.

"Let me see," Rosalie demanded, banging on the door softly.

I unlocked the door and she slipped though, locking it behind her as she looked me up and down, nodding to herself.

"I'm a genius." She gushed, patting her back. I laughed and nodded, pushing her out of the stall so I could change back, thinking of ways to drag her into Forever 21…..

***

We got back to the hotel around six, and we dropped all the bags, walking to the couch and sitting on it as we rested our feet on the coffee table.

Bella arched an eyebrow and watched Rosalie and I with an amused expression as she leaned against the wall, her arms crossed.

"Do you guys do that after every shopping trip?" She asked, giggling as she pushed herself off the wall and walked over.

Rosalie snorted and I nodded, closing my eyes. "We shop till we drop, always." I said, giggling.

Rosalie nodded in agreement and got off the couch, running her fingers though her hair as she moved to the bedroom.

"I need a nap." She grumbled.

"Night!" I called after her.

Bella sat next to me, curling her legs under her as she bit her lip, clearly troubled.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, leaning forward and putting my hand on her shoulder, cocking my head to the side.

She looked at me and nodded, but the fear didn't leave her eyes.

"I'm just worried," She said quietly. "I always worry over my visions is all." She shrugged, acting like it didn't bother her, I was 100% she was lying.

"You sure?" I asked her. "I mean – you can tell me anything, you know." I smiled, as an attempt to make her feel better.

She nodded and stood, slipping the turtle neck off her, showing the tank top underneath.

"Thanks, Alice." She said, smiling as she leaned down and hugged me gently. "You're the best friend a girl can ask for."

I smiled, and hugged her tightly, burying my head in her neck. "No, you are."

Bella pulled away and smiled at me as Edward walked calmly into the room, his eyes lighting up when he saw Bella.

She looked up at him and looked away, clearly flustered.

I laughed and got up from the couch, both Vampires looking at me now.

"I'm going to take that nap now, too." I said, wanting to leave them alone.

Edward chuckled and nodded as Bella giggled.

"Night," She said, already walking forward to her mate, and I almost shuddered. No doubt thinking about what they wanted to do.

I walked into the room and closed the door, slipping into the bed still fully dressed and curled into Rosalie's side, laying my head on the pillow as I closed my eyes, thinking of Jasper.

I fell asleep with him on my mind.

……_**Not my best chapter…….but I hope you enjoyed it ^-^ I've been thinking of a **_**new **_**Story. (I know…shoot me now) and It's kinda like 50 First Dates…but with Alice X Jasper. If I posted it, would you read it? Please review, I'd love to know what you think :)**_


	21. Phone Call Troubles

_Chapter: _20/30  
_Author's Note: _Ten more chapters to go! A whole bunch of you guys want me to do the WHOLE Saga….that will take time…and when I say time, I mean _time_. 8th grade is coming to a close and I will be a high schooler soon, and I need to focus on my studies. So the chapters will be far between. I'm sorry, but that's mainly all I can keep up with these days .

_20. Phone Call Troubles_

I woke to the shrill sound of an alarm clock. With a large sigh, I turned over and slapped my hand against the snooze button, making the offending noise subside.

Rosalie yawned next to me and I glanced over, giggling at her messy bed hair. She glared at me and shoved me, sending me tumbling off the bed and onto the plush carpet.

That's when I lost it. I blurted out laughing, my cheeks turning pink as I held onto my sides, unable to breathe correctly as the laughter came though.

A musical giggle was heard from the doorway. Glancing over, I watched as Bella leaned against the door frame and looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"How was the fall?" She asked, pushing herself off the frame and walking into the room.

I giggled. "Very nice, maybe you should join me."

Bella laughed and sat next to me, her back on the bed as she stared blankly out the window, her head tilted to the side.

"I had another vision." She said quietly, and Rosalie and I looked at her as we leaned closer, hoping to be able to hear her better.

"About the guys." She said, swallowing. "Edward left to check us out. They found Jamie and Emily. The only problem is where Michael has gone." Her eyebrows crinkled. "Their coming home as soon as possible, but first they're stopping here to pick you two girls up."

I squealed with excitement and tackled Bella with the tightest hug I could muster.

Bella laughed, throwing her head back as she giggled.

"Their plane is landing soon, so you two better get ready." She called, standing up and walking back into the main room of the suite.

Rosalie stood and darted for the bathroom, leaving me alone in the bedroom. I sighed and stood, moving over to my back and unzipping it, taking out my clothes.

I changed quickly into the jeans and turtle neck assemble quickly and as I ran a brush though my hair, I heard the water shut off in the bathroom.

Rosalie and I walked into the living room just as the cell phone chimed.

Bella walked over and opened it, her eyebrow raised as her eyes looked at me blankly.

"Hello?" She asked, holding the phone loosely in her tiny hands. There was a low murmur from the phone and Bella looked back at Rosalie and me with a particular expression I couldn't identify. "One Second." She said before she handed the phone to me. "It's your mother."

I stared at her blankly before I put the phone to my ear, Rosalie watching me like a hawk. "Mom?"

"Mary Alice Brandon!" My mother's terrified voice echoed into the phone. I breathed a sigh of relief and walked back into the bedroom, with the three's eyes on me the whole time.

"It's great to know you're okay," I said happily, sitting down on the floor under me.

It was quiet, and my mom's panicking had taken a whole new level.

"Mom? Relax, I'm right here…."

"Say anything and I'll make sure your mom won't be around anymore." Came the smooth and velvet voice of Michael.

I gasped and a hand flew to my mouth as my eyes watered.

"What do you want?" I demanded in a horse whisper. It was all I could muster to talk.

"Answer with Yes or No, please. Isabella and Edward can still hear you." He responded lightly, as if it was a conversation between two good friends. "Now, are you alone?"

I swallowed hard. "yes,"

"Is Rosalie with you?"

"No."

"Do you think you can sneak away?"

"Maybe."

"Mary Alice," he ticked. "Won't you do this for your mother?"

I felt my eyes water and I nodded, even though he couldn't see me.

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"I can sneak out and meet you."

"Excellent! You know the art studio a few blocks away from your home?"

"Yes."

"I'll be waiting. Don't keep me waiting too long or your mom will be my dinner." The phone went dead.

I held onto the phone for a few moments, blinking and staring blankly in front of me. When the information sank in, however, my hand flew to my mouth to stifle the sobs I was sure were on their way.

"Why?" I whispered as I closed the phone. I wiped my tears and stood, walking back into the living room and handed Bella the phone.

She cocked her head to the side as she stared at me for a moment longer. "You okay?" She asked softly. "Have you been crying?"

"No." I said, turning stiffly and walking away.

"We're picking the guys up in an hour." She called after me.

My heart was pounding hard as I slumped against the door, now dreading the arrival of my one true love. I couldn't just sit around and wait for Michael to hurt my mother. I had to do something and I had to do it fast.

_**Not my best chapter….oh and…Merry Late Christmas!!!! X3 I'm suuuppeeerrr mad that this chapter couldn't be longer, or It'll bleed into the next one. Thanks guys! X3**_

_**Jasper's Pixie  
Amanda  
xxxxxx**_


	22. Decisons Decisions

Chapter: 21/30  
Author Note: I hope you guys had an awesome Christmas and the best New Year ever ^-^

_21. Decisions Decisions_

I sat there, which seemed like forever, as I calculated my options. I closed my eyes and leaned against the door, my heart pounding wildly in my chest. I knew what I was going to do, and I just had to figure out to do it before Bella or Edward found out. I moved to my bag and dug around for a moment before retrieving my notebook and pencil and began to write.

_May 24, 2009 – 1:00 p.m_

_It seems like this would be the last time I could write….so I think it'll be best if I document my last thoughts and feelings before the end for me._

_Whoever reads this, I'm sorry, but there wasn't another way. If I want to save my mother – Rosalie, I knew you would have done anything, but I couldn't handle if I lost you – I have to give myself up to Michael. I know what you're thinking right now. "Why would Alice do that?"_

_My mother and I had a lot of ups and downs. She loved Rosalie more, it was obvious, but I knew she tried her best with me. I loved her greatly and she was the woman who gave me life, its only sense if I save her's._

_Bella, I know we haven't known each other that long, but I am honored to know you and to call you my friend. You've been here for me since I moved here and I can't be thankful enough for it. You're the only one I can turn to at times and I love you like a sister. Thank you for being there for me._

_Rosalie, You're my sister, my protector, and my best friend. You've always been there for me no matter what and you were always there to lend a helping hand. You're the best sister anyone could ask for and I'm proud to call you mine. Sure, we have our fights, but that's what siblings do. Take care of Charlie._

_Jasper, There's not much to say to you…I love you. And I always will. My heart was with you since I was born; I just had to realize it myself. You're my one true love, and I'll never love anyone else the same as I love you. You have my heart, forever and always, and I hope I have yours. I love you Jasper, and I hope that you can find happiness without me._

_Charlie, my father. The best father a girl could ever ask for. He's protective, funny, loving, can caring, and I wouldn't be happy without him. This just made the decision to bring myself to Michael so much easier. He could be the one to comfort Rosalie and my mother, and maybe I can bring my distant family closer together after this. He had always taught us to think of others and that's what I'm planning to do; I'm risking my life to save the person who gave it to me. She needs my help and I don't know what I could do without her._

_I hope you'll understand. I love each and every one of you more than you could ever think, and I want the best for all of you. Remember, I love you._

_-Mary Alice Brandon_

I wiped at my eyes as I read over the page. I closed my eyes and folded the page with care, stuffing it in an envelope and writing on the front; _for whoever finds this_. I placed it on my pillow and closed my eyes, looking down at the distance from the window to the ground. It wasn't that far a jump and I knew I had to think fast before Bella caught me.

I grabbed my pack and ran to the window, opening it and slipping though, dropping the pack onto the floor where it landed with a silent _thump_. I dangled my feet for a moment before I followed.

I landed on my feet and picked up my backpack, sprinting as fast as I could toward the street, where a taxi was sitting waiting for a customer.

I slid in and took a deep calming breath as he looked at me with an amused expression.

"Where to?"

He asked, his hands tightening on the wheel in front of him. I closed the door and leaned my head back, sighing.

"Parker Street in Livermore."

"That's an hour away!" He complained. I sighed and ruffled though my backpack, throwing two twenties over the seat and leaned back.

"Is that enough?" I asked, my fingers thumping on the seat.

"Yeah, sure." He sounded gleeful as he stuffed them in his pocket and turned the key to the car.

I turned around and looked at the back of the hotel as we sped away; silently wishing that Bella didn't figure it out to early in my plot.

_ **Yes, I've noticed how short the chapters are coming, but I promise the chapters WILL get longer as the climax comes. xDD I wonder if Bella and Edward have noticed Alice already gone......**_

_**Jasper's Pixie**_


	23. Memories

Chapter: 22/30  
Author Note: Yes, These chapters are short…but at least they come more often now :D  
Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight…but I do own all my pocky :D :D

22. Memories

It seemed like forever as I watched the scenery unfold in front of my eyes. I couldn't help but think back to all the good times I had…..

_It was the Fourth of July. Rose and my mother had dragged me to the park to celebrate along with the other families. I was dressed down normally, a pair of my oldest shorts and a pink tank-top. My hair was longer then, just brushing my shoulders. I had tied it back in a pony tail and slipped on my sneakers as Rosalie and my mother called me from down stairs._

"_Mary Alice!"_

"_Alice!"_

_I sighed and stood from my bed, wiping my nose as I walked down to meet them, my posture showing how much I distasted coming._

"_Oh Ali, It won't be _that_ bad." My mom consoled as she looked at me. I sighed and mumbled to myself._

"_That's what _you _think."_

"_What was that?" She snapped. I smiled and kissed her cheek._

"_I said 'I love you' Mommy." I said innocently as I passed her. I hopped outside and felt the warm breeze already hit me._

_Rosalie was right beside me wearing her own shorts and a light blue tank-top._

_We walked the three blocks to the park. I watched as children ran past us, giggling and screaming as they played._

_I walked up to the large hill that circled around the park and sat down, bringing my knees to my chest as I stared up the full moon._

_People were chattering happily as they prepared food and games for the kids to play._

_Rosalie sat next to me as she cradled a blanket in her arms._

"_Up." She commanded as she unrolled the blanket._

_I stood and let her lay the blanket underneath us before I took my seat again, this time on the warm fluffy blanket._

"_So," Rose started as she looked over at the lake, her blue eyes reflecting off the water from the distance._

"_Hmmmmmmmm?"_

"_I heard mom is planning on applying for a Job in Africa." She started, gnawing on her bottom lip as her eyes flashed to mine and away. "I was thinking we could talk her into letting us move in with Charlie in Forks."_

_I froze, staring at her blankly as I let the information sink in._

_I grinned and nodded excitedly. Rosalie and I have tried to talk our mom into letting us stay with our father in Forks for the past three years._

"_When should we pop the question?" I asked, smoothing my hair out of my face._

_Rosalie's brow furrowed as she though deeply._

"_How bout……tomorrow?" She asked, seeming pleased with herself on getting an answer._

"_Okay…" I trailed off, my mind already over one hundred miles, in Forks, Washington. I couldn't wait till tomorrow._

I wiped a tear out of the corner of my eye as I watched the city lights. We were getting closer. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply, my heart hammering in my chest as I thought back to when Rosalie and I first moved in with Charlie.

_I sat on the newly made bed, staring blankly at the mountain of boxes that scattered around me in my new room._

_Shoes and clothes littered the floor and my make up bag was tossed carelessly near the door._

_I rubbed my temples, letting the calming sound of the rain get to me as I tried to relax my mind and body._

_I could hear Rosalie blasting her stereo as she unpacked all her things. I quietly sang along to the music as I felt my body loosen and relax._

_I stood and sat on the floor, opening a box and peaking inside, taking out its contents and sorting them._

_I heard Charlie pull in the Driveway about two hours later. My room was spotless, all the boxes tossed and everything put away neatly._

_I sat on my bed, tried as hell as I wiped my sweaty brow, closing my eyes as I curled into a ball. Rosalie's music seemed to calm me farther as I fell asleep._

_It felt like minutes when Rosalie shook me awake._

"_Dinner time, Ali." She cooed as she shook my shoulder._

_I groaned and tried to burrow under my pillow, hoping for another few hours of sleep. I was exhausted. _

"_Alice." She called, shaking me harder._

_I sighed and rolled over, glaring up at her._

"what?"_ I cried, throwing my arms up as I sat up._

"_Dinner, God, No need to make a hissy fit." She teased, getting off my bed and walking toward my door. "See ya downstairs!"_

I was jerked from my memory as the cab pulled up to the studio.

It was older than I remembered, the walls covered in vines and the windows sealed shut. The door looked rusty, the lock looked easy enough to brake.

"You sure you want to stop here?" The cab driver asked nervously as his hands tightened on the wheel.

I nodded and unbuckled myself, sliding toward the door closest and slipped out.

"Thank you." I called as he pulled off the curb and into the street.

I turned toward the door and took a deep breath, walking forward and meeting my fate.

_**Dun dun duuuuuuuuun I'ma write the next chapter as soon as this one comes out :D I'm itching to write the fight scene between Jasper and Michael, that'll be fun ^^**_


	24. Being Strong

Chapter 23/30  
Author's Note: Yes, This will be the best chapter out of the story. Mainly because of the fight scene and this being my favorite chapter =P and cuz I say so! XDD

23. Being Strong

As I walked up the stairs leading to my doom, I couldn't help but think back to Jasper and the Cullens. They were nothing but nice and kind to me and Rosalie, so why was I doing this? To protect my mother and I needed to do that.

I walked up the stairs and paused at the door, my hand tightening on the lock. I noticed it was broken and slipped it off the door, my heart hammering. I opened the door; it creaked loudly. I slipped though and let it close tightly behind me.

I walked though the dusty lobby, past the reception desk and into the hallway. I took a deep breath, my hand pausing on the door to the first room.

I opened and slipped though, coughing as a wave of dust attacked me.

"Alice?! Mary Alice Brandon?!" I heard my mother in the far back of the darkened room.

"Mom?!" I cried, running forward toward her voice. "It's Alice Mom!!" I cried, running faster as her voice grew more and more panicked. I ran into a door. I paused and flung it open, only to be met with a TV screen.

"What the…" I paused, frozen as I watched the screen intently.

It was back when I was six and my mom took Rosalie and me to a thanksgiving parade, she had lost me in the crowd.

"Alice, how wonderful to see you here." I jumped when Michael's voice sounded behind me. "I see you found your mother. It's a shame she didn't get to check your message when you called. She was too busy in Africa to come home after all."

I closed the door and leaned against it as I turned around, hoping to keep Michael a keep a safe distance from me. He noticed and arched an eyebrow and stalked forward, a sinister grin tightening on his face.

"What do you want with me?" I asked, trying to sound brave and tough, like I wasn't scared at all. It came out the complete opposite. My voice was soft and squeaky.

"Why, it's only fair." He cooed. He pulled away and began to pace back and forth, waving his hand from side to side. I noticed then what was in it; a camera. "It began about 50 years ago, in a tiny town in Tennessee. I met a girl there, who smelt so…._appetizing_. I wasn't able to sneak a bite before she was changed herself from someone else. I think you know her. _Isabella Marie._" Bella's name flowed freely from his lips. He smiled afterwards and stopped pacing to lean forward and brush my cheek with the tips of his fingers. "You smell almost exactly like her."

I flinched back, my heart pounding faster and faster as he explained.

He cocked his head to the side as he listened to my heart beat. A smile tugged on his lips as he chuckled.

"Don't give yourself a heart attack." He chimed quietly as he pulled away and aimed the camera at me, the red light on the top of it shining in my eyes.

"Alice Alice Alice." He cooed, shaking his head as he thrusted his arm out and tightened it on mine as I tried to get away. I cried out when his hand tightened so hard I heard the bone snap.

I screamed louder when he twisted my arm to the side, his smile never leaving his face.

I bit down on my bottom lip, thinking of a way to distract him long enough to run away.

"I know what you're thinking," he said lowly, chuckling lightly. "Distracting me won't work." My eyes flashed to his ruby eyes and away, my heart beating into overdrive again.

I sucked in a deep breath and kicked his shin as hard as I could, the softest part of a person.

He hissed and dropped my arm, freeing me. I was gone in a flash, running as fast as I could across the room and towards the door.

I was halfway across the room when he took my arm and threw me across the room, smashing my head against one of the mirrors that was mounted against the wall.

I took a deep breath as I felt something warm drip down my skull and onto the wood beneath me. Blood.

Michael paused, his eyes widening slightly as he stared at the dark liquid as it ran down my neck and into my dark shirt.

I moved my head, feeling light headed as my eyes fluttered closed.

I heard a gasp, a cry, and three sharp growls. My eyes fluttered open in time to see blurs of movement.

**Bella's Point of View  
**

I paced back and forth in front of Alice's and Rosalie's bedroom, wondering how on earth I didn't see it coming.

"I'm an idiot!" I cried, throwing my arms dramatically as I paced faster.

Edward sighed and tugged on my arm, leading me to the couch.

"Love, we have to get Alice before Michael does, you can apologize later." He said, tugging on my arm as we ran out of the suite and into the hallway.

"Right," I said, already dialing Jasper's Cell on mine as we ran as fast as we could though the hotel and into the forest, prepared for Jasper to throw a hissy fit and growl at me.

"_What?!"_ Jasper growled as I told him. "Alice did _what?!_"

"I know where she's going, the art studio on her street, Edward and I will pick you guys up at the airport and we can get him Cullen Style." Without hearing a reply, I hung up on him and pushed myself to match Edward's pace.

"Know where we can find a fast car?" I asked my husband, watching as he smiled and nodded, taking my hand and leading me towards a car lot.

Without warning, he led me towards a black Porche and opened the door for me before running around to his side and getting in.

He tore out of the parking lot and sped down the street. I rolled down my window and leaned my head back, closing my eyes as I let the scents overwhelm me.

I felt Edward's hand intertwine with mine on my knee as he drove.

"Everything will be okay," He whispered as he looked at me.

I nodded and smiled up at him with my head cocked to the side. "I'm just worried about Alice and Rosalie." I admitted, biting down on my bottom lip.

"Rosalie will be fine, she's sleeping back at the suite, and I left a note saying we took Alice Grocery shopping. Relax, everything will be fine, Love." He said, leaning down and kissing me chastely.

We pulled up to the airport in record time, skidding to a stop in front of the three.

"Took you long enough." Jasper muttered as he slid in the back along with Emmett and Carlisle.

I rolled my eyes and looked at him with my head tilted.

"Relax Jazz; we'll get there in time." I consoled him. He glared at me and huffed, looking out the window as his foot began to tap on the floor.

Edward's foot pressed all the way down on the gas pedal, and we sped faster down the freeway, moving smoothly past cars and cutting across the lanes.

We Were in Livermore in record time.

We pulled up at the art studio in record time and we all were blurs as we ran across the sidewalk and into the building.

I froze, already smelling the strong scent of Alice's Blood. Jasper growled fiercely and was gone in a flash, the door broken off its hinges as Jasper crouched and pounced On Michael.

I ran with Carlisle towards an uncounsious Alice as Edward and Emmett assisted Jasper.

I looked over Alice's limp body, running my finger lightly over her left arm, hearing her whimper.

"Broken," I murmured as I looked at her. "Her left arm and right leg are both Broken." I informed Carlisle as I laid her head on my lap, not breathing as her blood stained my jeans and shirt.

Carlisle handed me the gauze as I wrapped it around Alice's head, stopping the bleeding as I hear crashes and smashes as the guys fought.

Michael's scream ended in a sickening crunch as Edward ripped his head off his neck with his teeth, sending his head tumbling onto the floor.

I watched as Jasper made his way toward Carlisle and I, his eyes locked on Alice's limp body.

"How bad?" He whispered, going on his knees and running his fingers though her hair gently.

"A few broken bones,"

He whimpered, his eyes showing all the hurt and pain as he leaned down and kissed her forehead gently.

"My Darlin'." He said softly, "What am I going to do with you?"

I stood and dusted myself off; Alice's bloody head was cradled in Jasper's Arms as he struggled not to breathe.

"Let's take her to the hospital." I said softly as I took a lighter from my pocket and tossed it over to Edward who caught it cleanly. "Burn this whole place down, no one will care."

Edward nodded and opened the lighter, turned it on and flicked it to the pile of remains on the floor.

Jasper picked up Alice and hurried out of the room with us following.

"Which Hospital?" He asked, Holding Alice closely to himself.

"The closet one here," Carlisle said, leaning forward and checking her pulse.

We left the car and just ran towards the hospital.

**Hehehehehehehe I killed Michael :3 **


	25. After Math

Chapter 24/30  
Author's note: SOOO SORRYYY!! Q~Q I'm a horrible person for not updating this story...I've just...been suuuuppppeeeerrr busy wiff being home-schooled at my 8th grade year coming to a ..here chu guys are! Chapter _Twenty Four :D_

_Chapter Twenty Four_

I woke groggy, my mind muffled as I looked around my surroundings. I felt so sore. I looked down at myself and my eyes widened. My left arm was bandaged tightly to the point I could barely lift it up a couple of inches off the sheet of the hospital bed. My leg looked like a lump from under the thin sheet, and under farther inspection, I noticed that, it, too, was broken and bandaged tightly.

I groaned and laid my head back on the thin pillow, wanting to disappear completely. It wasn't fair.

I felt a cold hand trail down my cheek and my eyes opened, rising up from the floor and to the honey colored eyes in front of me. They were so sad..it made me want to start bawling my eyes out.

"J-Jasper?" I whispered as I leaned my head into his hand. He smiled sadly and nodded, his blond locks falling into his face.

"The one and only, Darlin'." Was his response. I giggled a little and groaned, sharp pain digging into my sides quickly at the little action.

"How bad am I?" I asked in a whisper, my face cringed from the pain.

"A broken leg and arm...and you broke a few ribs too." He said sadly, and as I looked into his eyes, I saw regret in there too.

"What's wrong?" I asked, my voice higher than normal, panicked.

"I don't think we should...." He trailed off, looking away. He leaned down and kissed my forehead, his golden hair tickling my face. "We'll talk about it later. How are you feeling?"

"Alright...I guess...if you count waking up in the hospital after a Vampire attacked you alright." I teased. He smiled but his eyes remained the same.

He kissed my forehead again, this time his lips lingering.

"I'm so sorry, Darlin'." His voice held so much pain. I clutched at his sleeve, my eyes looking up at his, watering slightly.

"Don't be sorry. It's not your fault." I tried to reason with him, with no avail.

"Not my fault? Alice! You almost...." His voice twisted, "_died._ How could I live with myself if I let the love of my life..well..undead life..die?" His voice was so full of sorrow and pain. I wasn't registering anything but his voice.

"So what?" I said, crossing my arms across my chest. He glanced at me in shock.

"What?"

"Who cares? I don't." I said, nodding my head, my shoulder length black hair falling into my face.

"You don't care that you almost died back there?" he seethed, shaking his head. "Of course you wouldn't. Your Alice."

"And damn proud of it!" I said loudly, glaring at him. He threw his hands up and stood from my bed, starting to pace in front of me.

"What the hell am I gonna do with you, Darlin'?" His southern drawl kicking in.

"Love me?" I whispered, my gaze falling onto my lap as I fought tears. I never liked to argue with Jasper.

"Always darlin'." He walked over and sat back down, kissing me lightly. "Now, go back to sleep, you must be tired."

"Not really..." He gave me a look and I sighed. "Fine..." I laid my head back down on the pillow and closed my eyes, hearing Jasper softly leave the room as I fell back into dreamland.

* * *

I was stuck in the hospital for a week. My mother flew down from Africa when she heard and was with me twenty-four seven. With me being in the hospital, Rosalie stayed with the Cullens and My mother wasn't happy.

"It's not that I don't like them," She said sternly one night as we were packing my things. I was finally released and I couldn't be happier. My arm was in a sling and there was a very bulky brace on my leg but...who cares? I'm free! "I just think Mr. and Mrs. Cullen should keep those kids of theirs on a tighter leash. When I came to visit you yesterday, I noticed one of them...Edward...and Isabella making out in the waiting room! And no one paid them _any_ notice! And then they ran off!" She shook her head, and I fought a giggle.

"Mom, they love each other..." I trailed off, blushing slightly as I remembered the person _I _love.

She glanced at my face and smiled a little. "I guess I'm being a little too much, huh?"

I kissed her cheek as I slung my backpack over my shoulder. "But your my mother. You're always too much."

She scowled, laughing bitterly as she rolled her eyes. "Oh, ha ha. If your leg wasn't broken I would so kick you." She teased, sticking her tongue out playfully.

I laughed as I led her out of my room and towards the elevator. It felt good to be getting out of here.

* * *

**_Yes...I know this chapter isn't that long....but It pretty much sums everything I say...XD I'll update either again tonight....as a present for sticking wiff me...or tomorrow......_**


	26. The return of Maria

**Note from the author: **Yes...I'm bacccckkkkkkkk :D! I feel sooo bad I haven't updated. I totally forgot I was an author o.o  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight and it's characters. I only own my horrible ideas.

**_Chapter Twenty-Five_**

I stared my father down over the kitchen table early Monday morning. I had just gotten out of the hospital the day before, and he was trying to talk me into _going _to school.

"B-but!" I whined, pouting. He was seriously unfair.

"No Buts Alice. Just because you broke your ar-"

"One Arm, one leg, and cracked three ribs." I corrected. He rolled his eyes and huffed.

"As I was _saying._ It still doesn't give you the right to skip out on an education."

"But daddy!"

"You're going to school whether you like it or not."

I screeched, biting my bottom lip as I fought hard to not throw a tantrum. I wasn't six anymore, I was seven-teen years old.

"Okay..fine." I said at last, a pout visible on my face. I wasn't really in a good enough mood to fight with Charlie, and I know he was only doing this so I could get a good education.

He smiled and kissed my forehead, before he walked out of the kitchen and out the door.

Today was going to be hell, I just knew it.

* * *

By the time we pulled up to the school parking lot, almost every space was filled, but the one spot between Emmett's Jeep and Edward's Volvo. Rosalie slid her red convertible effortlessly in the spot and turned off the car before turning to me.

"Are you _sure_ you want to go to class today, Alice?" She questioned me, her forehead crinkling slightly in concern for me. I nodded and unbuckled myself before grabbing my crutches from the backseat and using them to help me get out of the car.

Everyone paused on their way to class as they watched Rose and I walk. Rose was holding my books for me as I tried (and failed..horribly) to walk with the crutches.

Bu the time we made it to my class, the bell had just rang. Rose dropped my books at my desk before she walked out of the room and hurried to her class.

I sat down, and noticed I had everyone's eyes on me. Lauren and Jessica, sat in the two empty seats next to me, staring at my broken leg with amusement.

"Can I help you?" I asked, slightly bitter. Lauren and Jessica weren't my favorite people.

"Like..what happened?" Lauren cried in fake concern. Her eyes showed how pleased she was with my injuries.

"Fell down my stairs." I answered coldly and turned toward the teacher as she began her lecture.

Lauren and Jessica said nothing though the whole class.

By the time the bell rang, I already wanted to go home. Only Seven more periods, then the school day is over. I can't wait for lunch.

* * *

By the time lunch rolled around, just about every student at Forks had asked me what happened. I was a very bitter pixie.

Bella helped me though the lunch line, holding my tray in her hands and my backpack over her shoulders as she juggled her own things.

"You don't have to." I said again and again as we walked to our table at the back of the room.

"Nonsense, it's the least I can do," She said, smiling down at me. I smiled back and slid into the chair next to Jasper. He smiled down at me and wrapped his cold arm around my shoulders, hugging me to his side as he laid his chin on top of my head and sniffed.

"My Darlin'" He whispered, nuzzling his nose in my dark hair.

"Always, Darlin," I replied, hugging him to me.

* * *

The rest of the day was a complete and utter blur. I vaguely remember being driven home with Rosalie.

The next thing I'm aware of, I'm being pushed in the backseat of Bella's Mustang as she looked down at me worriedly.

"Alice!" She cried, "Something terrible has happened!"

The first thing that came to my mind was that one of the vampires had came back for me, but ohh no, this was far worse than I would have ever dreamed.

"Maria came back."

* * *

We were all in the cullen living room, Bella perched on Edward's lap as they sat in one of the large arm chairs across from Carlisle, while Esme was perched on the arm, looking at me in concern.

Rose, Emmet, and I were sitting on the couch as we watched Jasper pace back and forth, mumbling to himself.

"I can't believe she's back..I thought she died...what is she going in Forks?" Was normally what he was mumbling to himself. He glanced at Bella with hope. But Edward shook his head at Jasper's thoughts, and his face fell.

"Bella wouldn't see anything False, you know that, Jasper. There's a chance she'll change her mind, and when she does, Bella will be the first to know. Until then, Maria is coming to Forks, in a matter of weeks. We need to be prepared."

Jasper nodded and glanced down at me as he sat down across from me.

"Bet I should tell you my whole past now, huh darlin'? I bet you're really confused." He said softly, reaching out and grabbing my hands.

I looked up at him and shook my head.

"you don't have to tell me if you're not ready to," I said softly, staring into his golden eyes as I reached up with a hand and pushed his golden hair out of his face lovely.

"Might as well tell you." He said, laughing bitterly at the end.

"It all started, when I was Seven-teen..."

* * *

_**Yeah...i wanted to make this chapter a whollllee lot longer, and I rewrote it at least a dozen times. But this is how it came out, and I'm typing out the next chapter as you're reading this one! So Please leave a nice review :)**_

_**Jasper's Pixie  
**_


	27. The Tale of a Solider

**Author's Note**: Yeah. It's 5 a.m On a Saturday Night. I decided to grace you guys with a chapter . _ . Seeing as I'm a horrible author who's making you guys wait Months for a new chapter..e.e I'll make it up, to you. D: Even though it may seem like I'm not fulfilling my previous promises...e.e...*cough* Anyways...Here's the chapter :3

_Chapter Twenty-Six  
The Tale of a Solider._

Jasper stared at me for a moment longer, his golden gaze staring straight into my eyes, and into my very soul. I knew he could sense all my feelings right now; Confusion, Curiosity, and the never leaving love I have for him. That was what he was looking for, I guess. Because he nodded, and looked away, contentment set in his eyes as he settled back into his chair to begin his tale.

As for Edward, Bella, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme, who had all heard his story, had decided to leave the three (Jasper, Rose, and I) alone and continued with their daily routine. Bella looked at Rosalie and I and walked over, hugged us both, nodded to Jasper, and skipped off to meet Edward without speaking.

Rosalie and I shared a glance before settling back into the couch and giving Jasper all of our attention.

"I was Sixteen. My mind was completely set on being in the war. I was living in Texas, with my mother, Father, and older sister. We lived in a little town outside of the capital, a cozy little two story, just big enough for our needs," Jasper started off easy, with a light smile across his face as he told us in great detail how his human life was before he entered the war. "I was seven-teen, when I enrolled to be a fighter. I was already 6 foot, and matured enough to pass for 20. They let me in without hesitation. I was one of the best, fighting with people twice my age, and beating them in both skill, and strategy. Before long, I was the head of my command. General Jasper Whitlock, and I was just passing my 19th birthday.

"It was a dark Sunday evening. Just after Dusk, I recall. I was stationed to a little village outside of Houston. I remember, making a head-count of all the villagers, before I double-tracked. We were missing two villagers; A young woman, and an Older man. I was sure they got lost along the way. It was too soon for them to be murdered..but I was wrong.

"I remember, following the path of footprints, before halting at a river. I jumped off my horse, tied her up, and went to investigate. I noticed, on the floor, was the young woman's hair bow, with blood stained on the edge. I remember, swallowing hard, and thinking what had happened to the poor girl. She was barely 13...

"I heard giggles. High, bell-like giggles echoing from a few feet away. Then they appeared. Two Girls, both tall and willowy, with long locks of dark hair, curling slightly at the tips around their bare, pale ankles. Their Dresses were ripped, and soaked with blood on the hems. Blood Red eyes sized me up against pale, alabaster skin. They seemed to like me.

"Soft, bell-like whispers then echoed.

"'You think he's good enough?' One whispered to the other.

"'_I_ think so.' The other replied.

"'Well then Maria..Bite him, and we'll see.' The taller one giggled.

"The one named Maria, which was two inches shorter than the other girl, nodded and took a step towards me.

"'Don't be afraid,' She said, her voice soothing my body, but not my mind. My mind was yelling at me, telling me to run, and run as fast as I could. But it seemed almost as if my legs were glued onto the floor." Jasper paused, biting his bottom lip as he glanced at Rosalie and Me, making sure he wasn't going too far with his story. Rose and I exchanged a look and shrugged. It was nice to get to know Jasper better, and I was on the edge of my seat, wanting to know what would happen next. Jasper, feeling my anxiousness, nodded and continued from where he left off.

"My life was changed after that. Maria Bit me, and I became one of her. I was her puppet, her toy. She toyed with my emotions, so I would do anything she wanted. I thought I was in love, when in reality, I was controlled.

"Maria and I were unbeatable. Maria craved power, and Power was what I was giving her. We slayed every coven that tried to stand in our way. The other girl, I learned, was named Alexandra.

"It was sometime in late Winter, just getting ready for fall, when I got sick of her. I found out, from a friend of mine, that she was only using me. I didn't believe it at first, but he had really strong proof. It took me a while to fully believe him, that's when I finally realized, that ever kiss, every touch, and every word that came out of her mouth was a lie, a way to get me to go things for her. And I was stupid enough to fall for it.

"I never told her anything. I packed my bags and left when she wasn't there. I traveled for a bit, then settled in Massachusetts." He started to end the story, then Bella walked in the room, and sat next to me.

"Don't forget how we met, Jazzy." She playfully glared at him. "It was in Massachusetts. It was only a week before, I had a vision of Jasper joining our family. I told Edward, and we decided to look for him. My vision was at dusk, and along a sometimes-busy street.

"It wasn't hard to find Jasper among the crowd. He was the only really tall Blond, wearing a hat covering his face." Bella giggled, and glanced over at Jasper who had a simple smile play across his lips.

Jasper continued after Bella. "Bella and Edward walked up to me. I noticed they were Vampires, as well, and I was prepared for a fight. Bella's emotions scared me though. They were filled with love, and compassion. It was the first positive feeling I've gotten for a really long time. I believed in Hope, and I believed in Bella.

"She took my hand, and led me out of the street and into her home. Where, sitting with Edward, Emmett, Esme, and Carlisle, she explained to me her vision, and it including me in their little family.

"At fist, I didn't believe her. But the way she explained it, and how everyone backed her up, I suddenly believed.

"Since then, I've been with the Cullens. Living as Esme's and Carlisle's 'son' whenever needed. I've lived for decades and decades, and always found myself eternally damned without someone to love. And then..I met you, Alice." He glanced at me, and Looking into his eyes, I saw everything he felt about me.

Bella giggled. Emmett waltzed into the room, sat down next to Bella, and looked at Rosalie and I.

"Now it's time for the story of the Princess and the bear?" He joked, but I saw the tightness in his eyes.

"You don't have to, Em." Rose said soothingly, scooting over and perching herself on his lap. Emmett wrapped his arms around her and crushed her to his chest.

"No, I want to." he glanced over at Bella and grinned. "How about you start, Little Sister?"

* * *

YAY! FINALLY FINISHED THIS CHAPTER! Four more Chapters to go! I'm so excited. X3 I hope you liked it! :DDD


	28. Learning about Bella & Emmett

Disclaimer: I do not, under _Any_ circumstances Own **_Twilight. _**It belongs to its respected owners.  
Chatpter: 27/30  
A/N: SORRYYY. ;o; HERE'S THE UPDATE O u O;. Please don't hate me.. ;_;

* * *

**Twenty Seven  
Learning about Bella & Emmett  
**

The air was hot and musky in the living room as Bella settled down in her chair. Emmett was seated next to Rosalie, putting his arm around her and holding her close. Edward hovered behind Bella, his hand on her shoulder as she reached up and intertwined their fingers together.

"Just..Alice. This story is different than Jasper's." Bella's eyes looked watery, like she was about to cry. She bit down on her lip as Edward tightened his arms around her. "How much do you know?"

"Everything Jasper had told me.." I trailed off, biting down on my own lip as well, staring at her.

"I'll just start at the start then..

I was born Isabella Marie McCarty on September 11, 1922 in Tennessee. It was a tiny town, almost like Forks in some ways. Emmett was two when I was born. Our parents loved us dearly, my mother always tending to my hair like it was the most prized possession she's ever had," Bella smiled sadly and ran her fingers through her long hair absently. "I've never cut it since she died..

"Our parents died when I was Fourteen. Emmett was Fifteen, a month shy of his Sixteenth birthday. They had died suddenly - the influenza epidemic had spread through our tiny town like wild fire. And, it claimed our parents.

"The next three years were rough. Emmett had to hold down three jobs to keep us fed and to keep me in school. He took care of me when I needed it the most, and he always put me before him." Bella looked over at Emmett and smiled at him. He smiled back and held Rose tighter.

"It was a cool night in mid October, if I remember correctly. I had left my windows open and felt the breeze. Emmett had a late shift at his job and I was home alone. It was dark, already passed Midnight. Emmett wasn't home yet and I had grown worried.

"I reached for my coat and put it on, slipping on my shoes and leaving the hose. I decided to look for him, he should have been off work an hour or two earlier.

"I walked, my only light was the street lamps over-head and the occasional light by the window. I didn't even see them coming.." She closed her eyes and her voice grew quiet, hoarse.

"They were in a group of four. All loudly drunken. They were behind me, but I didn't think of it for the first block or two, I figured they would split off on a different block soon..I was wrong.

"I made it near the main square. It was empty, and barely lit.

"'Where you going so late, Sugar?' One said loudly, making me pause and look over my shoulder.

"They were a few feet away, staring at me hungrily. I had clutched my jacket closer and started to walk again, this time walking faster.

"'Where do you think you're going?' I couldn't walk fast enough. One had grabbed the end of my braid - my hair was past my waist by then - and tugged, making me yelp. They laughed as I fell on my knees, my hair slipping from my braid.

"'She looks like a fighter, doesn't she boys? I think we got lucky with this one!' One boomed loudly, grabbing my jacket roughly and yanking it. The sound of thread being pulled and breaking sounded, but they didn't care. I was only wearing a thin nightgown under it.

"'They moved in a circle around me so I couldn't escape..." Bella stopped talking, biting her lip so hard I thought she was going to hurt herself. Edward tensed next to her, his hands moving protectively around her shoulders.

"After...they laughed at me and left. I was lying there, bloody and in pain. Everything hurt and all I wanted to do was make it end. I managed to curl into a tiny ball with the rest of my strength. I couldn't bring myself to sit up or even scream. My voice was dry and hoarse. I laid there waiting for death to come to me.

"I was half conscious when a shadow came over me. Within moments he had me in his cool arms. Where he touched me left my bruised skin tingling. After that, everything became a blank..

"I remember sometime later, incredible pain. Much worse than what I had felt with the men. It was..._burning_. Burning enough that makes you think you're in a fire - burning your skin to a crisp. It was a burn that never seemed to go away. I remember whimpering and screaming, begging anyone to make the pain stop.

"I felt a presence with me the whole three days I was burning. It wasn't a danger presence, more like a very comforting one. Near the end of my three days, the burning mild down slightly, and my screams turning into quiet whimpers. I remember hearing a soft voice, telling me it was almost over and how sorry he was that it had to happen this way.

"I remember the burning subside eventually. I could hear things clearer now - everything seemed so loud and deafening. When I opened my eyes, Edward was right next to me. He never left my side through the full 3 days I was transforming.

"It was hard for me to understand what I had become. I remember asking for a glass of water, my throat was extremely dry. He gave me a cup of what looked like thick wine, and told me to drink it.

"While I was satisfying my thirst, he explained to me everything - from when he found to me to what I had become. I didn't believe him, then he explained to me what exactly he had given me to drink. It was deer blood..

"I remember spitting it out at him, asking him if he was insane... He only shook his head and told me he could read minds.

"Carlisle came home a few moments later and sat down next to me. He explained in complete full detail everything. Then I knew." She buried her face in Edward's shoulder as he came around, hugging her to him as she sat down.

She pulled away from him and looked back at Rosalie and I, and smiled sadly. I knew my face must have revealed my sympathy because she only shook her head.

"Its fine, Alice. I'm fine now," She managed a brighter smile directed at me. It was still hard to believe Bella lived through all that and could still manage to be happy all of the time.

"I guess Its my story now." Emmett's voice boomed. He let go of Rosalie and smiled at Rose and I with excitement.

"I came home moments after Bella had left. Her bed was still warm. I remember freaking out, tearing the whole town apart. I must have passed the main square after Edward had found her, because there was no trace of her anywhere. Not even her jacket.

"I became depressed after her disappearance. Weeks turned to months, and as each week passed my depression got worse and worse. There were days I just sat in the house and blamed myself for not being here. If I only came home earlier..she would still be here.

"I became suicidal. I started plotting out ways to kill myself, but to no avail. I knew no one would help me, but at the same time I knew no one wanted me anywhere. My place was to support my little sister who went missing. I was lost without her." He looked at Bella and they shared a long look before he turned back to us and continued.

"I went into the woods one day with no intention of leaving alive. I had stumbled upon a cave - an occupied Bear cave. I knew if I went close enough that she would attack without hesitation.

"She did. I remember her swatting me with her claws, growling loudly. I didn't fight back or run away. I laid there, on the forest floor, bleeding to death. Everything was fuzzy. I remember hearing a scream and a growl, then a loud yelp. Bella had tracked me and saw the bear over me, about to finish me.

"She came just in time, and Edward right behind her. She held me in her cold lap, carefully not to hurt me anymore than I was. I didn't know it was her at all - Her voice was different and she felt cold, dead. She begged Edward to save me, because she knew she couldn't do it on her own.

"It was when she cried, 'Help my brother, Edward! Please!' that I realized it was Bella who was holding me and begging me to be saved. I don't exactly remember much after that, except the sting of his fangs as they pierced my skin.

"Moments later my body was on fire. It lasted three long days. I thought it was never going to let up - and I thought that it was hell.

"When I woke up, Bella was over me with everyone. Esme had joined the family roughly two months after Bella had joined. She cried tear-less sobs, clinging to me tight.

"'Emmett! Oh my God, Emmett!' She sobbed as she clutched tightly to me. I put my arm around her and just..held her to me.

"They all explained to me what I was and what happened. I took it much easier than Bella," He finished his story, a small smile on his face as he teased Bella.

She smiled back at him brightly, looking at a speechless Rose and I. "Well, that's our story."

Rosalie and I looked at each other, then back at Emmett and Bella.

"You amaze me, Bella." Rosalie said, shaking her head. Tears had welled up in her eyes. "You still manage to be so happy even though you have such a terrible past.." She shook her head harder, the tears falling down her cheeks silently.

Emmett held Rosalie gently, careful not to hurt her as he soothed her, kissing away her tears as she quietly sniffled.

"Actually, I'm actually happy that this had happened to me," Bella said quietly, making Rose's and my head snap up to look at her.

"You're..._happy_ that this happened to you?" I questioned. Unbelievable! How could one be _happy_ she was raped and left dying?

"If none of that ever happened, I wouldn't have found Edward." Was her reply as she buried her face in his neck again.

Jasper shifted, moving his head off of mine and looking at a quiet gazed back at his son, and gave a slight nod.

"Alice, do you think it's time for you to head home with Rose? Its getting late," He whispered in my ear, making me shiver in response.

"Will you come with me?" I whispered back, clutching at him tighter. I didn't want him to leave my side - not now. So many things were swimming in my mind, everything was hard to believe and even harder to imagine it actually happened to the people I was close to. Tears had threaten to spill as I wiped my eyes.

Jasper picked me up wordlessly, carrying me outside and towards his motorcycle.

I gripped his shirt tightly, making him pause and look down at me. Suddenly, I felt my sorrow leave me, and my sniffles quieted. He had replaced my sadness with peace, calming peace.

"Can we walk?" I questioned, burying my face in his stone cold neck. He wrapped his arms tighter around my waist and legs as an answer, walking past his bike and down the drive-way.

It felt like forever as he walked me home. Maybe it was the silence, or maybe it was his pace. It didn't seem like he was in a big rush, and he was content with lightly rubbing my waist with the tips of his fingers as he carried me home.

I quietly mumbled his name as we walked, "Jasper..." He paused at my block, looking down at me with his deep golden eyes.

"Do you want me to take you straight to you're room? Or should I let you walk through the door? You're father isn't home from his shift and Rosalie is still with Emmett," He explained. His grip on me let me notice he didn't want me to be left alone. I didn't want to be alone right now, either.

"Can you just take me to my room, please?" I whispered quietly against his neck. I felt when he started moving again, and closed my eyes, feeling the slight swing as he walked.

He walked me to my bedroom, like promised. He padded across the wooden floor to my bed, where he carefully placed me on top of. I didn't let go of his neck. I clung to him tightly, terrified he was going to leave me alone.

He felt my distress and moved, sitting with his back to my headboard and kept me in his lap, having his arms around me as I moved my face from his neck and towards his chest.

We stayed like that for what seemed like forever. I knew he didn't like to mess with my moods, but my sadness was too much to handle. He added a few doses of calm and peace every once in a while.

I fell asleep in his cold arms.

* * *

:3


	29. I love you

Title: The Pixie & The Empath  
Author: Jasper's Pixie  
Chapter: 28 – I love you  
Summary: Rosalie and Alice are new students at Forks high. Edward, Bella, Jasper, and Emmett are the strange kids at their school that seem to share a secret, and the two are determined to figure it out; no matter the cost.  
Type of Story: Cannon Parings & All Human

* * *

28.

I woke to cold fingers pressing against my stomach. Stirring slightly and blinking rapidly, I realized with surprise that Jasper had stayed through the night with me. My heart hammered slightly as a blush spread onto my cheeks. He _stayed_.

I'm sure he sensed my emotions right now; he leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"Morning," He said, his southern accent slightly dripping into the word.

I only moaned quietly and shifted my body, blinking up at him again as a smile danced on my lips.

"Morning." I responded, wiggling out of his grip so I could stretch. "You stayed?" I voiced the thought I had.

Jasper looked at me as if I had grown two heads and furrowed his golden brows in confusion.

"You're emotions… I thought you wanted me to stay with you tonight," He explained, tilting his head at me as he sensed my confusion at him staying. "You kept having nightmares last night; your emotions were all over the place. I kept calming you down," He said, leaning forward and lightly wrapping his arms around me, bringing shocks through my body as he placed me on his stone lap, bringing his forehead against mine.

"Thank you," I said quietly, unable to contain the emotion in my voice. He only smiled at me and kissed my chin sweetly.

I bit down on my lip slightly. I knew I loved Jasper. And I knew he knew I loved him. It's hard hiding feelings from someone who _feels_ them and knows exactly what you're feeling at that exact moment. Should I tell him now? Should I finally let those three words come out? I've been containing them since the moment I realized I loved him, and it's been hard to keep them to myself.

Jasper kissed my forehead before whispering quietly, "How about you go get dressed and shower. I have a plan for us today," He kissed my cheek as he released me. I stayed on his lap a moment, blinking at him. He smiled and kissed my nose. Since our kiss he's been nothing but affectionate towards me, and I liked it. "I want to spend time with you before Bella takes you and Rose shopping for Prom dresses," He explained.

It hit me. _Prom!_ It was less than a week away. How could I forget such an event like that? I scowled, realizing that I would still have my leg brace on. My arm wasn't badly sprung; I only had to wear it for two weeks before it was fully healed. My leg, on the other hand, is a complete different story all its own…

I nodded, slipping off Jasper and getting off my bed, making sure I didn't put too much weight on my brace as I hobbled out of the room and into the bathroom.

I didn't hear Rosalie or Charlie. I wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

I showered quickly, unable to contain the excitement I felt bubbling up inside me at the thought of spending time with Jasper.

I managed to bring clothing with me into the bathroom before I left. Glancing at the pile of clothing on the bathroom counter, I smiled at my choice.

Slipping on the dress was easy. It was a flowing white dress that flared out from my waist, stopping just above my knees. I paired it with a pair of white sandals.

I couldn't do much with my short hair, so I blow dried it and ran a brush through it before I applied my makeup, nice and light.

When I was finished with my appearance, I hobbled out of the bathroom and back into my room, where Jasper was still sitting on my bed, glancing out the window.

He looked up at my entrance, smiling at me as his eyes raked over my body.

"You look amazing," he breathed, getting off my bed and walking over to me. I beamed up at him, blushing lightly.

He took my hand and led me out of my room and down the stairs into the kitchen, where he sat me down on a kitchen chair. I arched an eyebrow at him as he looked around, looking for something.

"What are you looking for?" I laughed at his face. He looked clueless.

"You should eat before we go, and I don't know what you would want to eat," he explained. He was so sweet, trying to make me breakfast even though food disgusts him to no end.

I stood and walked past him to the cabinet, where I pulled out a box of cereal and a bowl before setting it down and going to the fridge to pull out the milk.

"I'm not a hard person to please, you know." I responded as I kept my back to him, pouring the milk into my bowl of lucky charms and returning it to the fridge. "Anything makes me happy, really."

I sat down with my bowl and a spoon. Jasper sat down next to me and held my hand as I started to eat, his nose crinkling every once in a while.

He rinsed my bowl for me when I finished and grabbed my hand, leading me out of the kitchen and out of the house completely, towards a sleek looking red Camaro that was sitting at the front of my house.

When he sensed my surprise, he smiled down at me.

"Bella knew I would need a car, and she was more than happy to let me borrow hers." He said calmly, leading me to the passenger side of the car.

The drive didn't feel like very long. We only went to the outskirts of Forks. He parked the car off the side of the road and I immediately recognized where we were.

He grabbed my hand and smiled back at me as he led me to the place where I realized I loved him.

We sat in a comfortable silence when we got there. He held me to his chest as I absently played with his fingers.

"Alice?" He questioned after a few minutes of silence. I glanced up at him, still not releasing my hold on his hand.

"Yes?" I asked, smiling up at him as I realized he was looking at me. He smiled tenderly back and lightly kissed me, making my heart beat quicken.

He pulled away after a moment, pressing his forehead to mine as he raised our hands and placed them on my chest, right about my heart.

"I never thought I would be this close to a person with a beating heart," He said, quietly as he pressed his hand firmer against my hammering heart. "I always figured I'd never overcome my blood thirst, and I'd never find someone to be with me, to _accept_ me." I knew better than to interrupt him, so I stayed quiet, keeping my eyes on him as he spoke.

"Alice, I've been thinking about this since the moment I met you. There was something about you. The way you laughed, the way you get excited at _everything." _He chuckled as he put emphasis on _everything_. I fought the urge to roll my eyes at him. "You had me from the moment you smiled, and every day since I fell deeper, and before long I was wrapped around you're pinkie finger. Alice, I'd do _anything_ for you. If I had a beating heart, I'd give it to you, if you never wanted to see me again, I'd have to try hard to stay away, but I would do what you asked, because, Alice," He sucked in a deep breath, and I blinked back tears as soon as I realized what he was about to tell me.

"You mean more to me than anything before. Alice, I love you." He finished talking, his voice growing impossibly quiet at the last three words he spoke. I knew he felt my emotions just then. Love, Affection, Happiness.

I nearly tackled him to the floor if I could. I smiled at him through my tears. "Jaz, I love you too." I whispered as my heart started beating frantically against my chest. His smile was brilliant, huge.

He leaned down and captured my lips, kissing me sweetly and tenderly, pouring all of his feelings to me. I felt them all as he handed them to me. We pulled away, but I wasn't through with him. I held him to me, burying my face in his chest as he held me against him, placing his chin on the top of my head.

I realized then, how much I belonged in his arms. They fit my tiny frame perfectly, our bodies molding together like puzzle pieces. We_ fit_ each other. People waste all of their lives looking for that special person… and I've found mine at 17. I knew now that I couldn't live without him. My heart belongs to him, wither he would want to keep it or break it; it was up to him completely. I trusted him with my life, and I knew he does the same… If he could die. He arched an eyebrow at my big smile but didn't press it further, only planting kisses all over my face.

"I love you," I whispered to him as he kissed my chin. He smiled at me and kissed the corner of my lips.

"I love you, too, my Alice." We stayed like that, wrapped in each other's arms for as long as we could. It was nearing noon when Jasper sighed. "I guess I better get you to Bella…" He trailed off.

I noticed that by his tone, he didn't really want to give me up. But, shopping was shopping. I giggled and pulled away from him, standing up with his help. "You'll be holding me in no time, Jazzy." I giggled at him as he led me back to the car.

I swear I heard him mumble "No time feels like forever," as he drove.

* * *

"What about this one?" Bella asked, flinging another dress in my arms.

"Can I at least go try these on before you add more to the list?" I asked her, already making my way to the dressing room. Rosalie was in no better shape than I was. Bella, already having picked out her dress only a moment before, said she didn't need to try it on. I rolled my eyes as I locked myself into my dressing room stall. _Psychics._

It didn't take us long to find our dresses. Rosalie picked a deep purple halter dress. It was floor length, and the straps were wide. It gave her amazing cleavage – one of her best assets was always her breasts.

My dress was simple but flirty. It was strapless, light pink, and it flared to my knees. It had ruffles throughout. I fell in love with it as soon as I saw it on the hanger.

We made Bella try her dress on anyway – and she did with a low groan. Her dress made us speechless. It was a spaghetti strap silk dress. It wasn't long, reaching her calf with a split on both ends that go up to her mid-thigh. The dark blue of the dress looked gorgeous with her almost-completely-white skin tone. She looked breath taking and it was just the dress.

After we dressed and paid for the dresses, we went on a hunt for shoes and jewelry. We all decided on wearing heels, Rosalie's dark purple strappy heals, my silver slip-ons, and Bella's blue wedges.

We finished our jewelry and accessory shopping quicker than anything else we shopped for. After shopping, we went down to the food court.

"I'll claim us a table while you guys get something," Bella said as she started walking away, towards a table with four chairs near the middle. I made a bee-line for the Panda Express as Rosalie went straight to the Taco Bell line. We were back within minutes, sitting down surrounded by all of our bags.

"So," Bella started, looking down at the table as she played with the engagement and wedding rings upon her fingers. I don't know why it took me this long to actually realize it. Bella caught me looking and smiled, moving her fingers to only wrap around the engagement ring. "It was his mother's," She said quietly. "She gave it to him before she passed."

"It's a pretty ring," I complimented. Rosalie glanced up from her taco and looked at the ring as well, whistling. Bella only smiled a tiny smile and went back to playing with her rings.

"Prom is tomorrow," I heard Rosalie say as she took a sip of her soda. I nodded in agreement. "Any plans on how we're going to get ready together?" Bella glanced up from her hand and smiled.

"I already arranged that. You guys are spending the night at my house so we can get ready together," She explained. There was pure excitement in her tone, and I couldn't blame her. I bet it's been a while since she had teenage girls her age she could actually relate to instead of Esme.I bet Esme wasn't that bad, but she's not a teenager, and more like a mother figure than a friend, I bet.

We finished eating in silence. When we finished, we threw away the left-overs and grabbed our bags, walking back towards the parking lot. All I knew was that I couldn't wait for prom.

* * *

**Yes, I know this chapter sucked. \: I'm sorry…But, two more chapters left! I'm so excited x3**


	30. Prom Night

Title: The pixie and the empath  
Chapter: 29 – Prom Night  
Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight under any circumstances. It belongs to its original owners.  
A/N: ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT ASIDE FROM THIS ONE.

* * *

29.

When we got home from the mall, (Yes, I can't believe I'm calling the Cullen Home _my home_ now either) the boys nearly raced out to meet us. Emmett grabbed Rose and twirled her around, making her giggle loudly. Edward was in front of Bella in an instant, both of their expressions mirroring each other's – contentment. They didn't need to embrace to feel another's. Almost working together, they placed one of their hands in the air, pressing it against the other. She smiled up at him, her golden eyes dancing as he smiled down at her, leaning down and kissing the tip of her nose.

I was too busy looking at them to realize Jasper. To make his presence known to me, he slid his arm around my waist, bringing me closer to his cold chest. I jumped against the sudden movement and he chuckled above me, kissing the top of my head.

"Did you have fun?" He asked, rubbing my stomach. I shivered against him, blushing slightly.

"Yeah," I beamed up at him and he smiled down at me. "It would have been more fun if you came along," I added honestly.

"Bella would have killed me if I did," He chuckled.

"Damn right!" I heard Bella's voice sing as she smiled smugly over at us. "No peaking till prom!" she scolded as Edward ushered her inside.

I giggled and hid my face in Jasper's chest as he slowly towed me into the house.

Everyone was in the living room by the time Jasper had pulled me into the house. Esme was dancing around the house, humming to herself as she cleaned.

She smiled warmly at me as she passed me, embracing me in a hug.

"Hello Alice, darling," She said, smiling at me. "Are you excited for prom?" I nodded, beaming as I felt Jasper's hold around my waist move to just my hand.

Esme's smile faltered slightly, looking at Jasper with her golden eyes. Jasper gripped me tighter, nodding at her.

She smiled once at me, kissed my forehead, and walked into the kitchen.

Bella waved us over from her perch on Edward's lap, pointing towards the loveseat next to the couch.

"Sit!" She commanded, Jasper chuckling as he led me towards the loveseat, pulling me onto his lap as he sat.

"Since I never have a girl's night," Bella started, earning a groan from the males in the room. Bella slapped Edward's chest and glared. "I thought we could do this the old fashion way! Alice and Rosalie are sleeping in _my _room," She glared at Emmett and Jasper, as if daring them to object.

Emmett pouted and Jasper kept a perfect poker face.

"But Bell-aaa!" Emmett whined, holding Rosalie closer to him. "I wanted to spend time with Rosie!"

Bella rolled her eyes, kicking Emmett with her foot. "You'll have all the time you want with her tomorrow at Prom," She said. "Now let me have my girl time! Unless you guys want to sit here and watch chick flicks with us…then you're more than welcome to stay," She smiled, looking at Emmett and Jasper with smug smiles.

Edward was silent, keeping his arms around Bella as he closed his eyes, laying his head back against the back of the couch, lost in thought.

Emmett and Jasper said nothing. Emmett's pout deepened as Bella made a noise of achievement, hopping off Edward and nearly running towards the massive DVD shelf next to their wide flat screen television.

"Which movie…" She mused, looking at them. She pulled out three, stacking them on top of the other as she moved slightly to look at the DVD player. After getting situated, (and not telling us which movies…yeah, thanks Bella.) she grabbed the remote and went back to Edward, snuggling into his chest as she pressed Play.

As soon as the opening credits rolled, Emmett and Jasper groaned.

"_The Devil Wears Prada?_ Are you SERIOUS?" Emmett protested loudly, earning a glare from the three of us girls.

"What's wrong with that movie?" Rosalie asked him, glaring at him. Emmett nearly shrunk in size at the cold glare she was giving him.

"It's not that it's a _bad_ movie, Rosie…Its just..." He trailed off, as if terrified to finish his statement.

"It's a complete chick flick," Jasper finished for him. I looked up at him and pouted. He kissed my pout away, making me blush.

"I don't mind watching it though," He whispered to me.

"Shhh! It's starting!" Bella said loudly, ending the conversation. Emmett mumbled but stayed quiet through the rest of the movie.

By the time the end credits rolled, Bella was curled up on Edward's lap, the two whispering to each other too fast and too quiet for me to hear. They looked wrapped up in each other.

Rosalie had her head buried in Emmett's shoulder, his bulky arms wrapped around her like a blanket of security.

Jasper had his chin resting on the top of my head, his cold arms wrapped around me and chilling me to the bone, not like I cared much.

Bella glanced up at the TV as the credits rolled, looking at the four of us tangled together and giggled.

"It's only about seven now…" She trailed off. "How about I steal Rosalie and Alice now, and you 'males' can have full rein of the living room," She air quoted "males" as if using the term very loosely.

Emmett didn't put up a fight for once, letting Rosalie go as he kissed her sweetly. She smiled and stood, walking over towards Bella who was practically beaming.

I kissed Jasper's chin as he slowly released me, a sigh escaping his lips.

"I'll miss you," He murmured against my hair as he hugged me again.

"It's not like I'm going anywhere, I'm just stuck in Bella's room." I giggled and kissed his chin again, standing up. "You'll see me again in no time," I cooed as I followed the other two girls up the stairs and into hers and Edward's room.

It was the first time I was in their room, and I took notice of every little thing.

They had the biggest room on the third floor of the Cullen home. The west wall wasn't exactly a wall, but a huge window, overlooking the massive forest behind the Cullen home.

The Eastern wall was a giant bookshelf, so packed with books it looked like no more could fit. There was another door next to the entrance, so I noted it was the closet. They basically had the whole third floor – the bathroom and the study across the hall.

The north wall housed the bed – a giant canopy with black iron frame and deep blue sheets with black floral printing. The walls were a light white shade. Along the northern wall – along with the bed – had a tall rack of CDs and next to it a very expensive looking Stereo. In the middle, there was a plus leather couch, a coffee table in front with even more books spread across. The whole room was spacious, but comfortable.

Bella walked in and plopped herself on the leather couch, curling up on the corner.

"You guys can sit anywhere," She smiled at the two of us as she bit her lip. Uncertainty was laced in her eyes, and I realized this was probably the first sleep over (not technically a sleep over for her…but you get the idea) so she probably didn't know what the first thing to do was. Rosalie and I shared a look, before we grinned.

"Okay. First thing we need is Soda – Coke and Popcorn." Rosalie said, running her manicured fingers through her golden locks, sitting herself on the edge of the couch.

Bella nodded, biting her bottom lip harder as she nearly started to vibrate in her spot. "Do you have nail polish?" Rosalie questioned.

Bella nodded, nodding towards the bathroom. "I have the rainbow in nail polish," She smiled, standing up and walking out of her room, coming back a second later with a huge Box.

She sat the box on the coffee table, pushing some of the thick novels away, closer to the edge as she opened the box, smiling.

"Pick you're poison." She giggled at her joke as she removed nail polish by nail polish. She wasn't kidding when she said she had a rainbow of colors.

We spent most of the night giggling and being, well, girls. We listened to music, ate popcorn (well…Rosalie and I did) and talked.

Rose and I crashed around midnight.

I woke to the brightness of the morning blinding my closed lids. I groaned and rolled over, a plush pillow in my face.

I pushed myself up and blinked my eyes, noticing I was in the same spot as I was last night – sprawled on Bella's massive bed with Rose, who was missing.

I glanced around, noticing Bella was missing as well. I yawned and stretched, slipping off the edge of her bed and walking towards the door.

The bathroom door was closed, but I heard excited chatter from behind it.

"Morning," I called, as Bella opened the door before I had a chance to knock. She grabbed my hand and pulled me in, closing the door behind me.

I walked towards the bathtub, sitting on the edge as I looked at Rosalie as she looked in the mirror. A curling iron in one hand and a brush in the other.

"Not exactly morning, Ali," She answered, curling a lock of her hair as she looked at me through the mirror. "It's about 3 pm, actually. Prom is in 4 hours, not including the time the boys are taking us out to dinner beforehand." My eyes widened. Why didn't I wake up sooner?

"So much to prepare! I must shower…" I trailed off, looking at Bella and Rosalie from the corner of my eye.

Bella winked at me, her hair already curled to perfection – the brown locks loosely curled and messed with, making them messy. Her makeup was light, but would match her dress perfectly. She had a fluffy robe on as she leaned against the door.

"I was keeping your sister company," she answered as she met my gaze happily. "Rose, I have a full length mirror you can use so Alice can shower," She said, pulling Rosalie's hand as she turned off the iron and unplugging it, taking it with her as they walked out of the bathroom, leaving me alone.

I showered in a rush, drying my hair with the hair dryer quickly, looking in the mirror and fussing over what I could do with my short locks. I settled with straightening it, and curling the ends.

Wrapped up in the plush towel, I opened the door and padded towards Bella's room where our dresses laid.

Rosalie had her dressed zipped up when I walked in, closing the door behind me.

She smiled brightly and pointed at the bed, where Bella sat, various make up tools scattered across the comforter.

"Sit." She commanded as I walked towards the bed, grabbing my underwear that Bella had in her hands and put them on, sitting down on the bed and facing Rosalie and Bella, smiling.

"Turn me into a princess!" I said happily, letting Rosalie and Bella work. I knew I could do my makeup perfectly without their help, but, I thought that since Bella hasn't had much interaction with humans, and the only female in the house is Esme, who never really wears Makeup, wanted to play "Alice Barbie" for once.

Rosalie and Bella were miracle workers, I thought as they pushed a mirror in my fingers when they finished.

My eyelashes were curled to the max, their volume amazing. Dark, charcoal eyeliner wrapped around my eyes, along with eye shadow, making it look Smokey-like. My lips were only glossed, making them shinny and full. My cheeks were slightly blushed, defining my cheeks bones.

I smiled at them, practically beaming. It was Prom!

I slipped in my dress as Bella and Rose slipped on their shoes, their heels clicking as they helped me zip it up.

I felt like a princess, staring in the mirror with them behind me. I wiped my eyes, trying not to smear the makeup as I did so.

"Guys, this is prom," I whispered, my voice shaking. Rosalie's eyes watered as well, nodding. Bella smiled and wrapped her arms around us, giggling.

"It's our night; we better make the most of it,"

We walked down the stairs a few moments later, Rosalie in front, Bella in middle, and me last.

By the time I got down stairs, Bella was with a tux-clad Edward, smiling up at him as he smiled back.

Rosalie was walking towards a stunned Emmett, her heels clicking loudly.

It took me a moment to find Jasper, but when I did my breathing caught in my throat. I need to make him wear a tux _way_ more often.

Edward chuckled, apparently reading my thoughts. I glared at him as I met Jasper, beaming up at him as he smiled back at me, grabbing my hand and kissing my knuckles.

"You look amazing, Darlin." He smiled at me, kissing me softly. I giggled and kissed him back, pulling away after a moment.

"Let's get something to eat, I'm starving!"

Esme stopped us at the doorway, a digital camera in hand as she smiled. She wanted pictures for us to remember this day – not like the Cullens needed to remember this; I bet they've been to over a hundred proms.

After a few pictures, we were off, Jasper trading in his Motorcycle for one of the many Cars in the garage. Both of Bella's cars were there – the dark blue mustang and the red Camaro. Edward led her to his Aston Martin, the silver paint job shinny.

Emmett led Rosalie to his huge Jeep, helping her up into the passenger side. Jasper grabbed my hand tighter, leading me to the Bugatti Veyron, the dark blue paint job literally dancing as the light shinned. He helped me into the passenger side, before making his way to the driver's side. I ran my hands over the smooth leather of the car, leaning back against the seat.

"Might as well go in style," He smiled at me as he turned the key, the car purring quietly to life. The drive was smooth, Edward leading us to Port Angeles – where our Prom was held this year. Seeing as Forks' only restaurant was tacky, the seniors and juniors of forks high made it their mission to have the prom in Port Angeles, and after months of saving, their dream became a reality.

The trip took much shorter than expected. Edward drove us to Italia Bella, an Italian restaurant in the middle of town. Everyone looked as the three shinny (and clearly expensive) cars parked. I knew what we looked like – we screamed wealth. Jasper helped me out of the car and kept his hand around mine as he led me inside. The hostess stared at the three males, nearly drooling.

"C-can I help you?" She stuttered, her eyes leaving Emmett's arms and looking down at the menus in front of her. "We have reservation under Cullen." Edward said smoothly. She nodded and led us to a table for six, giving us all menus before she walked away.

Bella, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper didn't touch their menus. Edward grabbed Bella's hand over the table and ran his fingers over her rings, his own shinning under the light above our table. Jasper wrapped his arm around my shoulders as I mused over the menu, unsure of what to get. Rosalie picked the mushroom ravioli almost immediately, Emmett crinkling his nose at her choice.

"I think I'll get the same," I said absently, reading her order over the menu. It did sound pretty good… The waitress came then, taking our orders and disappearing, with a lingering look on our men.

"How do you handle it, Bella?" Rosalie questioned, glaring at the waitress as she ogled Emmett's arms. Bella glanced at Rosalie and shrugged.

"I don't really mind…I mean, I did at first. But then I realized that they're just looking, and I get comfort in knowing that I'm the one who he comes home to every night…" She smiled at Edward as he kissed her nose.

"Always, love, always." We ate rather quickly, our minds set to Prom. The guys paid for our dinner when we finished, and we all made our way back to the cars.

The hotel where prom was at was fairly fancy. We didn't need directions to where the prom was held – the loud music and balloons made it fairly easy. Balloon streamers were hung everywhere, the DJ blasting some Rihanna as Teenagers our age cluttered the dance floor, bodies pressed together so tight and close you would think it was all one organism.

We found a table, putting our things on it to claim it as Jasper pulled me towards the dance floor, grabbing my hands as he danced with me as I giggled. The first few songs were fast tempo then slowly softened. Jasper grabbed my hand and led me towards outside, the music tinkling from the speakers over head as he put my arms around his neck, his hands making their way around my waist as he danced with me.

We were the only two there.

"I love you," He said softly, making me look up into his eyes. His arms clutched me tighter, bringing me closer to him as he sighed. "Alice, you make everything so much brighter with you being here with me…I don't know what I would do without you." I smiled up at him and kissed his chin.

"You won't need to deal with that, Jasper. I know I belong here – with you. Your arms are the only ones I want to hold me, and I fit perfectly within them. Two pieces to the same puzzle. You complete me, and I don't want anyone else." I said my voice firm as I poured my heart out to him. He was silent, letting my words sink in.

"Complete." He murmured, kissing me.

I meant every word.

* * *

_**END! Next is the epilogue…I like the ending…=3**_


	31. Epilouge

Title: The Pixie and the Empath  
Chapter: 30 – Epilogue

A/N: IT'S FINALLY HERE! : DD ENJOYYY

30. Epilogue

I fastened my necklace behind my head, staring at myself in the mirror much longer than usual. I smoothed my hands down the front of my dress and sighed, unbelievable. How could time fly so fast..? I bit my lip as I stared at myself in the mirror once again.

I traded my spiky locks for smooth hair – reaching to my chin. My make-up was done gently, a thin gloss coating my lips and making them fuller. My heart was pounding in my chest.

I glanced at my door as I heard the click of heals – Rosalie's. She paused at my door, the plastic gown thrown over her arm and her cap in her hand. She smiled at me; her eyes were glassy and watery.

"I-I…Can't believe it," She whispered quietly, blinking. "I'm graduating today,"

Over the course of the school year – Rosalie had applied to many colleges throughout the country – money wasn't an issue if the Cullen's were included. They offered to pay Rosalie's tuition at UTI – even though she was able to get a full scholarship. Dad was so proud.

Today was graduation for Forks High – Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett all graduating top of their class. Jasper and Emmett, I wasn't honestly surprised about. My heart clenched when I thought of Jasper Graduating this year.

I wouldn't be going next year alone; Bella and Edward were in the same grade as me, so that gave me slight comfort. But, it didn't soothe the aching I felt when I realized Jasper wouldn't be walking me to class or "eating" lunch with us anymore.

Emmett decided to stay with Rosalie, both of them attending UTI and moving in together. Jasper, however, decided to "attend" college across the country in New York, or, that's the story he's been telling everyone who asked. In reality, he's staying at the Cullen house, staying as close to me as he could.

"I've lived a long life without you, Alice, now that I have the opportunity to leave, I wouldn't even dream of it," He had soothed me one night.

I blinked back the tears as I stared at Rosalie in her lavender silk gown, her silver heels. She was a vision, like always. Her blonde hair was curled to ringlets that hung around her face and fell down her back.

She moved quickly across my room and embraced me, burying her face in my shoulder as she tried hard not to cry. I wasn't in better condition. I murmured comforts as I ran my hands up and down my sister's back.

Charlie's gruff voice sounded at my door way – nervous.

"You girls ready?" His eyes were glassy as well, but he tried to compose himself as Rosalie and I looked up at him.

Rose managed a small smile and she nodded, looking down at the cap and gown in her grip.

"I still can't believe it," She murmured, walking with me past Charlie and down the steps.

We had all agreed that Charlie would drive Rose and me to the graduation ceremony, where we would meet up with everyone else there.

Charlie hovered behind us as we stepped into the brisk morning. It wasn't raining, but the clouds over head were dark grey.

We walked towards the cruiser together, not bothering to choose another car. _For Charlie_ I kept chanting as I slid in the backseat, the glass divider blocking me from my family.

Rosalie had the front, of course.

Not many words were spoken as we drove, Charlie's hands remained tight against the steering wheel as I looked out my window, watching the scenery blur slightly.

We pulled in front of the High school and parked. We sat there for a while, just watching excited Teenagers and Graduates as they nearly jumped with excitement as they all filed through to the stadium near the back of the school. Others fidgeted nervously, gnawing on their lips as their parents or siblings nearly pulled them towards the stadium.

We all filed out of the cruiser some moments later, Charlie's arms finding Rose and my shoulders as we slowly made our way. Out of the corner of my eye I spotted Edward's Volvo and Carlisle's Mercedes near the end of the lot.

We had to leave Rosalie at the front of the entrance, where she would wait to be seated alphabetically. I hugged her tightly to me for a moment, before I released her and followed Charlie towards the seats around.

We found our seats next to Carlisle and Esme, who smiled at me. Esme grasped my hand as I sat next to her with Charlie at my right.

"You must be so proud of Rose," She whispered, smiling at me. I nodded and smiled back, it was hard not to around her.

I noticed Bella and Edward then. Bella was dancing around in her dark blue dress, holding Edward's hand as he led them to where we were all sat. She grinned at me as she sat next to Carlisle, keeping her hand around Edward's.

"Everyone is so…nervous," Bella giggled as Edward laid his chin on the top of her head, holding her close.

I nodded in agreement. A few moments later we watched the graduates file through the entrance and towards the seats near the middle, in front of the large podium with the principal, and vice principal, and other people I didn't recognize.

When they were all seated, the principal started droning on and on about the class and the school. I kept tuning out.

Before long, the vice principal stood and started calling names. I cheered loudly when she came across the Cs.

"Emmett Cullen," She called.

Emmett waltzed up to the front, a huge grin hard to miss across his features as he grabbed his diploma and hugged the vice principal, scaring her for a second.

After she composed herself, she went onto the next name. I knew Jasper was near the back – he went with his human last name; Whitlock. It was after Rosalie's.

She got to the Hs very soon after wards.

Charlie grasped my hand. We knew what was coming next.

"Rosalie Hale,"

Rosalie stood and made her way towards the front. She flipped her hair over her shoulder as she made it over the stairs and walked slowly towards the vice principal, gripping her Diploma as she shook her hand.

Bella pulled Edward up with her as we all cheered for Rosalie. She grinned up at us as she waved her Diploma, her smile so big we could see if from where we were all placed.

The other names went by quickly.

By the time she got to the Ws, my heart was hammering loudly and my palms were sweating with anticipation.

"Jasper Whitlock,"

Jasper stood in a fluid motion, and made his way to the front. I cheered loudly with everyone else, unable to keep my smile to myself. He glanced up at me and found my eyes as he was shaking her hand, his diploma in his other. His smile was radiant, and I felt my heart skip a beat.

After Jasper was finished shaking her hand and walking away, the vice principal started calling up the rest of their names, and soon, the vice principal called up the valedictorian to give her speech.

The valedictorian, some shy girl named Elizabeth, gave her speech.

That, I turned out with as well as she quietly whispered into the microphone as she stuttered through her speech.

The only thing I heard from her fully, was her last statement: "Can you believe it, class of 2011? We did it!"

The graduates screamed and cheered as her speech ended, their excitement never fading as the principal took his spot at the front once again.

This time, his speech was much shorter and more thoughtful than before.

"And with this great pleasure, I announce to you, the Forks High Graduates of 2011."

The graduate's screams and cheers were louder this time, a blur of gold hats as they were launched into the air and fell down.

Family and friends nearly jumped up as they tried to get to their graduate. Bella wrapped her cold fingers around my palm as we all stood.

"We'll find everyone together," She said cheerily, and I couldn't help but smile at her.

It wasn't long before we found them; Emmett had twirled Rosalie around, and she was still in his grip. Her feet were swinging off the floor as he kissed her. Jasper was hovering by, his smile bright as his eyes scanned the crowd for me.

Once he saw me, his smile was breath taking. He walked towards me quickly. I let go of Bella's hand and finished the distance between us, smiling up at him as he reached for my hands instantly, bringing me closer to him and capturing my lips with his.

The kiss was like all others – sweet. He poured his love for me into this one kiss, and I could only kiss him back, show him he wasn't the only one who loved him just as deep.

I knew then, that Jasper was my future. I knew then, that I didn't want to be anywhere away from him. At that one moment, I realized my true place in this world. My lips attached to kiss, and never leaving his side.

I couldn't wait until next year.

The End.

Sadly, this one is rather short. But I think it sums it up pretty well. : 3 this story is officially. FINISHED. I doubt there will be a sequel… Maybe after I finish Saving Mary Alice. Anyway, I want to thank you guys for staying with me through the ups and the downs of this story, and I can't believe this story is finished. I can't thank any of you guys enough..

Much love,

JP.


End file.
